Sweet New Beginnings
by CorieFanGrrl
Summary: The aliens are back with a few OC reinforcements and a new goal. So what do the Mews do? Add another Mew to the team, of course! OCxKish, Multiple AlienxMew pairings, slight IchigoxMasaya but not all smiles and roses. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, howdy. This is my first fanfic! R&R please! This will only help me improve you know! Chapters for this story are going to be pretty short but very frequent so you are not missing out! New Mew and two new aliens! So… much… OC! Let me know if you absolutely hate them, please! Since this is my first story, I'm quite willing to be the readers' bitch. Thanks, all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 1:

The three once- promising alien warriors stood before the Grand Council. They kneeled, heads down, and remained motionless in the silence. After a few minutes of this, the smallest of them began to twitch impatiently and then stood hesitantly.

"Um… sirs, why are we here?"

The council whispered amongst themselves disapprovingly as the boy's two comrades sighed and also stood.

The tallest then said, "I apologize, Council. Our friend here anxious due to the sudden summons."

Finally, one of the councilmen stood and spoke, "Cordial as always, Pai-san. Well, as you know, your last mission to Earth proved a failure, resulting in the end of our potential savior, Deep Blue."

"Savior? He said so himself, he had no intentions of even helping us!" interjected the smallest.

"Taruto, please." said Pai, as the council once again broke into whispers.

"We've heard your reports," began another man, breaking through the whispers, "And know of Deep Blue's corruption but you did not succeed in taking the Blue Planet or bringing back the one thing that could save our people anyway. The Mew Aqua."

"But as we said before, Council. Our technology isn't yet developed enough to use the Mew Aqua properly," Pai stated.

"Yeah!" continued Taruto, "And even if we did, there is no way we could defeat the Mew Mews. They were too strong for us!"

The third alien, who said nothing through the meeting, clenched his fists.

"We recognize the strength of the Mews," stated yet another councilmen, "And the technology we lack, however, they have the technology to properly use Mew Aqua, don't they?"

"Where are you going with this? We cannot steal their technology any easier than we can steal their Mew Aqua," said Pai.

One of the councilmen who, so far, had been silent spoke up saying, "That is true. You three alone were not strong enough to steal from the Mews. But now, we are after far less than their whole planet and you three won't be alone. We'll be sending two more young warriors to join you."

"We, of course, know that you three were the strongest warriors previously, but seeing as you were such a disappointment, perhaps we were mistaken," he continued.

Pai sighed, clearly irritated and said, "Well then, send three new warriors. And send us back to our homes, please."

"Actually, you three will go to Earth. You have experience with the people there and know the most about fighting the Mews. We'll be sending Shukurimu-san and Keki-san. Even numbers with the Mews. You should be grateful. You're being given another chance. And this time you will not only succeed, but you will thoroughly defeat all of those who oppose you. Do you accept this mission, Pai-san?"

Pai and Taruto shared a look, then Pai turned and answered, "Hai."

"Taurto?"

"H-Hai."

"And Kisshu… I understand you may find this particularly difficult, but do accept this mission?"

Kisshu spoke with no hesitation, "Hai, and no one, Council, will stand in our way."

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

_**EARTH:**_

"Ryou! You should come and see this."

"What is it, Keiichiro?" asked Ryou, strolling down the basement steps, "A new environmental disaster? Don't get too worked up, we always handle it."

"No Ryou," said Keiichrio, shaking his head, "The Cyniclons have returned."

"What? They left! What could they possibly want?"

"I don't know. But look. The satellite is picking up not three, but five life forms."

"There's more of them? Is there any chance that their reasons for returning could be peaceful?"

"I'm not sure… but let's not be hasty and jump to conclusions. The Mews did get their marks back, so this may be the threat their bodies are reacting to. One thing concerns me though…"

"What?"

"Their numbers now match ours, not including the Chimeras. They have the advantage."

"Well… that can change."

"You have more Red Data Animal DNA prepared?" asked Keiichrio

"Yes," said Ryou, " I'll begin the search for a new Mew."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 2:

Kotoni sighed as she walked to her new school. From her new house. In her new town. Again.

_This is getting so old_, she thought to herself, _Why can't something new happen, just once?_

Of course, the uniform was something new. It was a hideous, short, gray dress that managed to make Kotoni feel boring and skanky at the same time. Kotoni ran her hand through her long, dark brown hair. She felt just as elated as her eyes, which were a stormy grey and projected her boredom all too well.

Kotoni looked up at the school building. She was so late, there weren't even any latecomers flying through the doors. She walked through the doors and into her first class.

"Ah. Would this be our new student, Maki Kotoni?" asked the teacher from behind his desk.

"Hai," she answered.

"Well, not only are you late but also absent because you missed attendance," he stated.

"Well, that's certainly a shame," said Kotoni sarcastically, "My first day too… how will I live with the guilt?"

The class broke into quiet laughter as the teacher glared and said, "Seeing as it's your first day, I won't give you detention for that. Take your seat."

Kotoni grinned and sat down next to a red headed girl who offered her a bright smile.

"Hi Kotoni, I'm Momomiya Ichigo," greeted the red head. The she whispered, " Don't worry about Tanaka-sensei. He seems mean but he's all talk and never marks anyone tardy."

"Hey Ichigo, and thanks." said Kotoni.

Ichigo smiled and turned in her seat a little saying, "This is Lettuce behind me, and Aoyama next to her."

"Hi," Kotoni greeted them both. Lettuce had green hair and deep green eyes.

Shy but pretty, Kotoni concluded.

Aoyama was tan with dark brown eyes and warm brown eyes. With how Ichigo blushed at his name, it was obvious they were together.

"Lettuce and I work at Café Mew Mew, a really cute café next to the park, down the street from here. You should definitely come if you want to get to know some people around here. It's very popular with the students!"

"Alright," Kotoni said, glad to have some kindness shownto her.

"I usually visit Ichigo there after school too, so I'll probably see you there," said Aoyama, " If you need help finding it-"

"Class is in session! Enough chatting," called Tanaka-sensei.

_And so it begins_, thought Kotoni wearily.

The whole day passed slowly but smoothly for Kotoni. Thanks to some first day assessmentsand tests, a few of her teachers already knew her intelligence and would soon be letting her slide through classes and do as she pleased.

There's the cafe, she thought to herself as she walked through the park, _Oh my gods… it's so prissy_.

She was looking at the café from the side and only really saw… pink. Kotoni was no tomboy, but this café did not seem like her kind of place to hang out.

I did say I would come though. I'd better go in just to say "hi".

Before Kotoni could another step though, there was a bright light from the top of the café and the ground began to quake.

"Wah!" she shouted as she lost her footing and began to fall.

Kotoni hit the ground. Hard. She felt herself lose consciousness as someone shouted her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toyko Mew Mew.**

Chapter 3:

Kotoni woke up feeling dazed and groggy. As she sat up, she felt a pain on the back of her head.

"Ow…"

"Kotoni? Oh good, you're awake."

"Huh? Ichigo?" asked Kotoni. She looked around and saw a small and plain room with just a small dresser and a wood-framed bed that she was currently lying on.

"Where the hell am I, Ichigo? What happened with the earthquake?"

Ichigo sat on the bed and said, "You're in Café Mew Mew. In a guest room, I guess. I didn't even know Keiichiro and Ryou had a spare room. And as for the earthquake, well, you fell and hit your head. But don't freak out! You don't have a concussion!"

"You're right," Kotoni snorted while rubbing her head, "I probably just broke my skull in half! I feel like I just got run over."

"Oh, sorry…"

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hai?"

"Why are you wearing a maid's outfit?"

"Oh!" cried Ichigo jumping up, "This is my uniform! Cute, huh?"

"Yeah, you look great but um, how'd I get here?"

"I can explain that," said a blonde man as he walked into the room. He had startling blue eyes and a serious expression, "I carried you up here after making the earthquake."

"…You made an earthquake? Okay, whatever. I'm going home."

"Wait!" cried Ichigo, grabbing Kotoni's hand before she tried to leave, "Ryou had a reason to scare the heck out of you and almost give you a concussion!"

A silence passed between them all.

"Yeah, I'm leaving."

"Not just yet," said Ryou, closing the door, "As Ichigo said- I did have a reason. You are a Mew Mew."

"You mean those heroes that run around in little dresses and animal ears? I thought they disappeared when the monsters did."

"They did. And now the monsters, which are called Chimeras, are coming back along with the aliens controlling them," said Ryou, "The Mews have been rehired and ready to fight for a few days now, awaiting the arrival of the Cyniclons."

"But what do I have to do with this?" asked Kotoni, sitting back on the bed, "You said I'm a Mew Mew, but I don't have any powers or animal parts as far as I can tell."

"That earthquake was me sending Red Animal Data into compatible DNA. You happened to be in range and match up, so congratulations and welcome to the team," recited Ryou, expressionlessly.

"The DNA of what exactly? And why did you give it to me anyway? Aren't five Mews enough?"

"We needed another Mew for safety. The aliens are coming back with even numbers to the Mews this time. We added one more just in case we need an advantage which we hopefully won't need. It's just an extra measure."

"Hey Ryou, the other Mews and I want this to go peacefully… but let's be real. The aliens didn't bother trying to communicate with us to let us know that they're coming, so they probably aren't dropping by to say hi," said Ichigo.

"Well, wait! You never answered my question- DNA of what exactly! I want to be prepared if I grow scales or horns randomly!" yelled Kotoni, clearly starting to panic.

"You now possess the DNA of the Arctic fox," answered Ryou.

"Oh geez…" sighed Kotoni.

"Aw!" cried Ichigo, "Foxes are adorable!"

"Whatever. Here's your uniform, Kotoni," said Ryou, handing her a package, "Every day, after school, and Saturday afternoons. You start… now."

Ryou turned to exit the room when Kotoni jumped up.

"Wait! What about the… other part of the job. When does that start? How do I even transform?"

Ryou answered, "You start when the aliens arrive. We're planning on showing up to where they land and see if we can sort this out. And as for transforming…"

Ryou tossed Kotoni a small golden pendant with a heart etched in.

"When you need to transform, take out the pendant, and then your instincts should take care of the rest. Now, come downstairs and meet the team so you can get to work, slacker."

With that, Ryou left the room.

"Is he always like that?" asked Kotoni.

"Yeah," answered Ichigo, "But the rest of the team is much more friendly. Come on!"

Ichigo grabbed Kotoni's hand and pulled her out of the spare room and downstairs to begin her new job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 4:

Kotoni looked around the front of the café and decided the inside was just as prissy as the outside. Everything was pink, except for the tables and chairs which were white and had hearts on them. Other than a few tables, the place looked pretty deserted.

I must have been out of it for a while, thought Kotoni.

"Hey guys, come over here!" called Ichigo.

Next thing Kotoni knew, she was surrounded by teenage girls in maid outfits.

_Whoever thought up the concept of this place must have been pretty perverted,_ Kotoni thought to herself with a small smile.

"You already know Lettuce," started Ichigo, gesturing to the green-haired girl in a green maid outfit.

"Hi Lettuce," greeted Kotoni.

Lettuce smiled and Ichigo continued.

"This is Pudding," she said pointing to a blonde grade-schooler in an orange outfit.

"Hello, na-no-da!" Pudding cheered.

"And this is Mint..." she said pointing to a pretty girl with black hair in two tight buns. Her maid outfit was dark blue.

"Hey," said Kotoni.

"Welcome," greeted Mint stiffly.

"And last but not least, Zakuro!"

"… Fujiwara?" asked Kotoni.

"Yes," answered Zakuro.

"I've seen you on some billboards. You're really talented," said Kotoni said to the tall, purple-haired girl in the purple maid outfit.

"Thanks," said Zakuro, who then smiled warmly. Mint looked over at Zakuro and frowned.

Ichigo finished her introduction with, "Everyone, this is Maki Kotoni. She goes to school with Lettuce and I, and she just became the newest member of our team!"

"Ah…!" breathed all the girls, now understanding the intro.

"Hi, I'm glad to be here… I'm pretty sure. And I'll help you guys the best I can… I think," said Kotoni.

"Don't do a great job selling yourself, huh?" asked Zakuro.

"Doesn't matter," said Ryou while walking over, "She's the new Mew and the aliens are expected to land in one week. More importantly, there are still costumers here. Kotoni, go to the back and change. Girls, get back to work."

"Hai," answered Kotoni, grabbing her bag and walking to the back room.

When she walked out in her uniform, Kotoni felt incredibly awkward. She was wearing one of the short maid outfits, but hers was a very light gray.

Sort of like the school uniform, she thought to herself.

"Oooh! Kotoni, you look so cute!" said Ichigo, when Kotoni walked in.

"Thanks," she said with a blush.

"Go to the back to meet our chef, Keiichiro. He can get you started with a table or two, since the crowd is dying down."

"Okay," said Kotoni.

She walked back to the kitchen to see a very handsome man with a long brown ponytail, frosting cakes.

"H-hi, I'm Kotoni," said Kotoni with a goofy grin.

"Hello, I'm Keiichiro," the man greeted, looking up from his cakes, "Welcome to the team. Ryou told me you took a bit of a tumble at the park because of us. I apologize for the scare and I'm glad to see you're alright."

_He's so polite,_ thought Kotoni,_ I'm sure it wasn't his perverted mind that came up with this café idea. Must have been Ryou. Yeah, that would make sense._

"Here," said Keiichiro, handing Kotoni a tray with two cakes and coffees, "Would you please take this to table four?"

"Sure, no problem," said Kotoni, grabbing the tray and preparing to serve.

"Hey, Kotoni?" called Ichigo, after Kotoni waved goodbye to the last costumers for the day.

"Yes?"

"We're all going to sleepover at Mint's tonight if you want to join us."

"That sounds great!" said Kotoni, elated at making new friends so fast.

"Okay, here's the address. See you tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 5:

Kotoni raced into her aunt's house excitedly, with a quick, "Hey Auntie, I'm going to a slumber party tonight. See you tomorrow!" to her aunt.

She bolted up to her room and packed up her things.

There was a knock on the door followed by a, "Kotoni?"

"Yeah, Auntie?"

"Today was your first day of school."

"And?"

"You're going to a slumber party?"

"Yeah, I met these really nice girls and you know I make friends fast. I have to seeing as we move every time I turn around."

"Ouch," said Kotoni's aunt, walking into the room, "Was that jibe aimed at me? You know I don't mean for us to move so often, but I have to work. It's better moving around one country than all over the world like you would be if you lived with your mother."

Kotoni sighed and said, "I know Aunt Cho, and I'm sorry. I really am grateful that you let me live with you, it's just that… we've been all over Japan and for some reason no matter how close to people I get, they always forget about me."

Kotoni stood up, her bag packed, and her aunt reached over and hugged her.

"I'm glad you like staying with me and I'm sorry there's so little stability around here. But I promise I'll try my best to stay here this time, Kotoni."

"It's okay. Hey, I better get going before I'm late."

"Alright. Do you need a ride there?"

Not having thought of this, Kotoni was about to say yes until she heard a honk from out front. Looking out the window, she saw a stretch limo with Ichigo sticking out the back window, waving her arms wildly.

"I guess not," said Kotoni, with a grin.

The night went on fast, with amazing food, compliments of Mint's personal chef, and lots of laughs, compliments of Kotoni's teasing and sarcasm.

"So how many towns have you lived in, Kotoni?" asked Lettuce.

All of the girls were in their pajamas now, sitting in Mint's room. Kotoni felt like she was starting to really bond with the girls, even Mint who seemed somewhat cold at first.

"Seven but this is my first big city," answered Kotoni, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing about some comment Ichigo made involving Ryou and slinky evening gowns.

"Gosh," said Pudding, "You travel lots, just like Pudding's dad, na-no-da!"

"I guess. It makes socializing a bit harder, but I don't mind that much. Tokyo seems exciting and fun comes naturally to me," explained Kotoni, "By the way, aren't you guys worried about the aliens? I assumed you guys would be all nervous."

"Not really," said Zakuro, sitting on the bed, "We can handle the aliens, we always have."

"But you don't think we'll actually have to handle them, right?" asked Kotoni.

"Sad to say, but we might. Last time we talked peace with them, they sent a Chimera army over the whole city," said Ichigo.

"But they saved you, Ichigo!" argued Lettuce, "They use the last of the Mew Aqua to save your life because you saved theirs."

Mint sighed and said, "Lettuce, we all know what they did in the past, it's what they're doing in the present that's worrisome! If they aren't trying anything evil, then why didn't they let us know that they're coming? Something's off."

Lettuce looked down at the floor, obviously still feeling very strongly, but knowing she couldn't argue with Mint's logic this time.

"Alright," said Kotoni, "Why don't we talk about something else, eh? What do the aliens look like? I'm still picturing little green martians, over here!"

Lettuce blushed furiously and all of the girls started looking around awkwardly.

"Well?"

"Oh come on, guys!" laughed Mint, "No one is willing to tell her? Fine. Here's what the aliens look like, Kotoni. Picture a regular average boy. Now add bright-colored eyes that humans don't, and shouldn't, have. Long elf ears. Very skinny, probably because they have so little food. And pale white skin. Now mix these things together but still have this boy look mysteriously hot and you've got it."

"Mint!" all of the girls yelled.

Mint sniffed and stated, "We all know it's true. It doesn't mean I, or any of you, have feelings for them! Think of what they do! I'm just describing how they look and being honest about it."

Ichigo turned bright red and said, "Well, I don't think they're good looking at all!"

Pudding jumped up and yelled, "You're just saying that because you're embarrassed about Kisshu!"

"Kisshu?" asked Kotoni.

"He's, um, one of the aliens. He was also kind of well-known for being infatuated with, well, Ichigo," Lettuce explained nervously.

"PUDDING!" hollered Ichigo, who leapt up and began chasing her around the room. Mint joined in, casually strutting across the room and making teasing remarks to Ichigo. Lettuce jumped up as well, trying to keep Ichigo from tearing the other two to pieces.

Kotoni looked at Zakuro and asked, "What are the other aliens like?"

"One of them is tall and very quiet," she answered after thinking about it, "The other is short and screams a lot."

"Taru- taru!" yelled Pudding, still running around the room.

"Oh, yes. And Pai," added Lettuce.

"Huh, well okay then," said Kotoni, one eyebrow raised, "One more question."

"Yes?" responded Zakro.

"Are they always like this?" asked Kotoni with a smile, gesturing to the other girls, leaping and bounding around the room, attempting to throttle each other.

Zakuro smiled back and answered, "Pretty much."

Kotoni jumped up, ready to join in the fun, and held her hand out to Zakuro, "I could get used to this!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 6:

"Well, if I had any say in it, you two wouldn't be here," sighed Pai.

The five aliens had been on the ship for two weeks so far, and living together was not proving very easy. The same fights kept springing up between them every day.

Shukurimu smirked and leaned back in his chair, "But you don't get a say and thank gods for that!"

He tossed back his flaming orange hair and looked at Pai with his dark indigo eyes.

"I've been driving the ship the whole way to Earth so far, and I'll continue," stated Pai flatly, "No discussion."

He then walked up to Shukurimu and tipped the chair so the orange-haired alien fell off and landed on his butt. Pai sat in the chair and calmly grabbed the ship controls.

Shukurimu stood up with a scowl. He was about as tall as Pai and was dressed in all black.

"Whatever," he sighed dramatically, before taking the second-in-command seat, "I'm just concerned for the team's sake."

"Right," said Taruto, floating in from the doors to the back room, "And we're all _so_ happy you worry for us, Shu."

"Quiet, kid," he replied, swinging his chair around, "I'm just worried for Keki and I. After all, if we get too close to Earth with you guys in control, you might spy a Mew, get distracted, and crash the ship. Ah, love…"

"Shut up!" yelled Taruto, "We don't love the Mews, and we're not crashing the ship! If you're so worried, I'll go open the emergency door for you! Ready to jump?"

"Please! I have more important things to do then listen to the likes of you, kid."

"And what, exactly, are the likes of him, Shu?" asked Pai.

"Failures," answered a yellow-blonde alien with neonic green eyes, "Same as you, Pai. And Kisshu. See a couple of human females and go all soft! How pretty can they be anyway?"

This alien was taller than Taruto, but only by about one head. He floated over to the front window. He was wearing bright blue clothes, with shorts, like Taurto, but a shirt like Pai and Shukurimu's.

"Shut your trap, Keki!" shouted Taruto, "You two idiots should have never been chosen for the mission! You weren't the first time and you're both so stupid!"

"I take that as very pretty," answered Shukurimu, "Still, no female could be pretty enough for me to get distracted from the mission. I have my family to take care of."

"Same here," said Keki, pulling out a pair of daggers and sharpening them against each other, "I would never fail my people."

Pai shook his head but remained silent, while Taruto said, "Yeah, well, we all care about our people. That doesn't change how strong the Mews are."

"I can handle that," said Keki, throwing one of his daggers to the opposite side of the room. It landed right on the wall. Next to the door. That Kisshu had just floated in through.

"What the hell?"

Keki's eyes bugged out of his head as he muttered, "Oh _shit_…"

Kisshu teleported right in front of Keki, the thrown dagger in his hand. He held the dagger up to Keki's neck and whispered, "Careful where you aim, runt."

He dropped the dagger and floated toward where Pai was to look at the scanners.

"Runt? Taruto's smaller than me!" yelled Keki.

"Yeah, well, Taruto's just a physical runt. You're a mental runt."

Taruto burst into laughter and floated toward Pai and Kisshu.

Keki glared and pointed at Kisshu, "Where have you been anyway?"

"Sleeping. All this beauty takes a lot of upkeep, you know," answered Kisshu with a smirk.

"If beauty in Earth-lingo means ugly, then I see your point."

"Metal runt."

"Failure."

"Second choice."

"Human- lover!"

Kisshu paused here, and raised an eyebrow. "Not anymore kid. Best human is a dead one."

Pai and Taruto looked at each other with concerned faces.

"Finally, he talks sense," said Shukurimu with a smile, "Glad to see you're on our side."

"Pssh! If I have to pick a side, I'm with Pai and Tart," answered Kisshu, "You're both morons."

"Oh yeah?" asked Keki, "We'll see who's the moron when we confront the Mews. You'll all stumble around like lovesick animals while Shu and I will take them out one by one."

"You do realize our mission is not to kill the Mews," said Pai, finally speaking up, "We're after Mew Aqua and a way to use it."

"Are we sure there is Mew Aqua left?" asked Shukurimu, "After all, you gave the last of it to that girl."

Kisshu tensed at the mention of Ichigo and scowled at the window.

"More deposits have been showing up on the scanners for the last year," said Pai, "It looks like Earth's soil creates Mew Aqua naturally, but it takes time for it to yield a decent amount."

"And what about their means of using it? We need that too."

"We don't know exactly how they use the Aqua, but we're hoping that they will share it with us without a fight," said Pai.

"How will we know when we're close?" asked Keki.

"We'll see that," answered Kisshu, pointing to a small blue dot before them amidst that stars and empty space.

"We'll reach Earth in a few hours," announced Pai, "Buckle up. Of course, I won't complain if you don't. Entering Earth's atmosphere can be quite the smooth ride."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 7:

Kotoni jolted awake to her alarm and smacked the snooze as hard as she could.

_Really? I had to leave my alarm set on a Saturday? I am the biggest-_

"Dumbass!" she shouted out loud, as she jumped back out of bed. She ran to her closet quickly, pulled out a t-shirt and pair of denim shorts, and pulled them.

"Kotoni?" called Kotoni's aunt, rubbing her eyes, and walking into the room still in her pajamas.

"You know I don't approve of that kind of language…" she yawned looking at the clock, "Why the hell are you up at seven?"

"Yeah, great, Aunt Cho," said Kotoni pulling a brush through her hair, then putting on some mascara, "Glad you don't approve of foul language."

"Well, really, Kotoni," she sighed, "It's the weekend, and I don't have work for a few hours still!"

"I forgot I have work today," explained Kotoni, now running to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Oh yes, that job at the café. I'm so glad you're showing so much responsibility, by the way!"

_You have no idea, Aunt Cho_, thought Kotoni, running back to her room to grab her backpack and sandals, _Your niece is officially responsible for the safety of the world._

Kotoni ran up to her aunt and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and shouted as she ran out the door, "Bye Aunt Cho! See you later!"

"Be home before dark, Kotoni," her aunt called out the door.

Kotoni strolled down the street, smiling. It had been just a few days since she arrived and had her sleepover with the other Mews. She was already feeling like she belonged!

_Of course, all it took this time becoming a hideous mutant for some female bonding,_ she thought to herself, _Usually a "Welcome to Town" Party or a party in general but no, never mutation._

The sun was shining very bright, but there were still enough clouds in the sky to keep it from being too hot for comfort.

_This is so nice,_ Kotoni thought,_ Today is going to be so nice. I can feel it!_

She walked up to the pink, lacey-looking café and pushed through the doors.

"Hey guys, which tables am I… working… today…?"

There were no customers inside, and all of the Mews were gathered around Ryou's computer, looking up at her. Kotoni walked backwards back through the doors and read the sign on the outside of the door and walked back in.

"Hey, we're closed," she said, "...what are we doing?"

Ryou sighed and said, "Well, Kotoni, we're closed during business hours, we're gathered around my computer, you girls are Mews- expecting potentially dangerous aliens to arrive quite soon… Tell me, what do you think we're doing?"

Picking up on the sarcasm, Kotoni glared and answered, "Inventory."

The girls laughed but Ryou remained serious, looking at his laptop and whispering to Keiichiro.

Kotoni smiled and walked over to the other girls calmly, but was secretly freaking out.

_I can't fight aliens! I don't even know how to use my powers!_

Ryou sighed and stood up, "Alright, girls. The computer just calculated the aliens approach-time and we have a little less time than what we predicted."

"How much time do we have?" asked Zakuro.

"About one hour," answered Keiichiro, also getting up, "They're landing in the forest behind the park. We should probably leave around… now."

A moment of silence passed.

"Now!" yelled Ichigo.

"Yeah, thank you ever so much for the heads-up," said Mint.

"Pudding is excited, na-no-da! She'll see Taru-taru again!"

"Um… Ryou? Won't there be people in the park?" asked Lettuce.

"Don't worry. I called up the city council and asked for a personal favor. The park is completely deserted for the day," he answered.

"Ah, the power of money," Ichigo sighed, "Well, no use in complaining, I guess."

"Yes, let's go, let's go, let's go!" cheered Pudding.

Kotoni, hadn't spoken or moved since Ryou dropped the bomb. Her mouth was still slightly agape and a small drop of drool was starting to form.

"Kotoni? Ugh, you're drooling. This is very unattractive, you know." said Mint, waving her hand in front of Kotoni's face, "Great, Ryou, you put her in shock."

"Kotoni?" said Lettuce looking concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I got it," said Ichigo, walking right up to Kotoni's ear, "KOTONI!"

"Huh?" she said, wiping her mouth off, "Oh, hey. What were we… oh. Oh yeah. YOU GUYS WERE SACRIFICING ME TO ALIENS!"

"Sacrificing?" asked Zakuro, somehow managing to look amused.

"I can't even use my powers and you're sending me to fight aliens!"

"We're not sending you defenseless, Kotoni," said Ryou, "Just watch the other girls transform and do as they do."

"Ready guys?" said Ichigo.

"Yes!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry-

"Mew Mew Minto-

"Mew Mew Lettuce-

"Mew Mew Pudding-

"Mew Mew Zakuro-

"Metamorphosis!"

All of the girls suddenly began glowing and gracefully transformed. They each disappeared, then reappeared with animal parts and brightly colored outfits.

"Oh wow…" said Kotoni, "So Ryou made this little transformation possible? Very tasteful, buddy."

Ryou remained stoic and said, "Ha ha. Now, you try."

"I'd rather keep my clothes on, thanks."

"Kotoni!"

"Okay, okay!" she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out her pendant, "Don't have an ultimatum. But seriously, if this doesn't work it's not my fault!"

"Mew Mew Kotoni- Metamorphosis!"

Suddenly, Kotoni felt an inner heat in her ankle. Through swift and strange movements, she placed her pendant over it and felt her whole body change. She grew a second, more sensitive pair of ears and sprouted a tail. When she opened her eyes, she glanced around the room.

Then she looked down. She saw a one strap, off-the-shoulder, tube top and tutu-like miniskirt, both a shiny white- lined with silver. She was also wearing silver, fingerless gloves and ankle-high silver boots. Her curly hair, usually just below the shoulders, fell down to her waist and turned silver. And she had a tail. And two extra ears.

"How do you feel?" asked Ichigo.

"I feel… amazing!" answered Kotoni, turning around in circles trying to see her tail, "I mean, I feel like a skank- just look at me, but wow! I can hear… everything! I can smell everything too! This is-"

"Wonderful. We get it," finished Ryou, "You can freak out about it later. We have to go now!"

"Okay," shouted Kotoni, walking to the door, "I can handle anything, this feels so great! Everything is so clear and beautiful and …hot."

"What?" said Mint, stepping outside, "Its fine. There's even a breeze."

The other girls and Ryou all stepped outside, too.

"Kotoni, do you have a fever?" asked Lettuce.

"No, I was fine a second ago," Kotoni panted.

"Ah, that would be your fox genes kicking in," explained Ryou, "The snow fox is equipped for extremely cold temperatures, so the heat might feel a little strong for you."

"When does it go away?"

"It doesn't."

"Well, fine. I can deal," said Kotoni, "Let's just get going, okay?"

Ryou got in his car and started driving off. The other girls suddenly sprang into a sprint, leaving Kotoni in the dust.

_Super speed? Well, I can handle that,_ she thought, before breaking into a speedy sprint behind the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 8:

The Mews arrived in a big clearing with a huge but magnificent tree in the middle.

"Oh!" cried Ichigo, "This is Masaya's and my favorite place! I hope the aliens aren't trying to destroy it again! Oh gods, I swear, Kisshu, I'll-"

"Ichigo, it'll probably be for the best if you don't talk to Kisshu at all," interrupted Zakuro.

"Huh?"

"Oh please, Zakuro," snickered Mint, "Kisshu is obsessed with Ichigo! Things are going to go exactly the same as last time. Now that I think about it, you'd better keep your mouth covered, Ichigo."

"Shut up, Mint!" yelled Ichigo, turning as red as a tomato.

"Girls," called Keiichiro, from Ryou's car, "The computer is picking up close readings. The aliens are just entering Earth's atmosphere."

"Oh no, where's Kotoni?" asked Lettuce.

"She just discovered her powers so I'm assuming she figured out she had super speed when you all tore off without saying anything," explained Ryou calmly, "I'm sure she's catching up."

"We shouldn't have left her, na-no-da! Pudding will go get her!" shouted Pudding.

"No time," said Keiichiro, "Just a few more seconds…"

Suddenly, a space ship dipped into the clearing from the sky. It was about the size of three school buses, and was so shiny that it was nearly blinding in the sunlight. The ship started to slowly float to the ground, and with a small quiver, landed.

"Taru-taru," whispered Pudding, excitedly.

A door slid open on the side of the ship and a small ramp slid down. The girls held their breath as the alien filed out.

"That was _not_ a smooth ride, Pai!" yelled a shorter blond alien, "What the hell? I think that ride in broke my spine!"

"Common sense would have told you he was lying, Keki," said a tall red-headed alien, rolling his eyes, "Beside I…"

The aliens took in their surroundings and realized the Mews were there. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto stiffened, and the other two's jaws dropped. A long silence passed.

The two new aliens started laughing hysterically.

"Are you serious?" laughed Shukurimu, barely able to breathe.

"Hey, Shu, be careful! They look vicious!" continued Keki.

"Um, hello? My name is… Lettuce?" greeted Lettuce, uncertainly, waving slightly.

"Shukurimu. And don't address me so informally, human."

"And I'm Keki, your future killer!"

"Killer!" sneered Mint, "You're barely taller than Tartuto!"

Keki glared and tossed one of his daggers at her. Mint swiped it away with her bow, and said, "I wouldn't start a fight just yet if I were you."

Pudding couldn't keep quiet any longer and shouted, "Taru-taru! It's me! Pudding! You remember me, right?"

Taruto looked away awkwardly as the other aliens burst into laughter, excluding, of course, Pai.

"Yes, well," said Keiichiro, clearing his throat and approaching the aliens, "We realize you came to Earth for a reason and we were slightly worried about receiving no contact from you. But we were hoping that whatever it is you returned for- well, we could certainly help you if you need any assistance in taking care of… what it is you're taking care of."

At first there was no response, but then Pai spoke up with, "We appreciate the offer. And yes, we could use help. What we need is-"

Suddenly, a figure in white and silver came speeding through the trees, so fast she was practically dragging a wind storm behind her. Unfortunately, Kotoni had yet to learn how to stop properly and kept running until she collided right into one of the aliens.

"Ow…" she groaned, rubbing her head, not realizing that she had knocked down and was sitting on top of an alien.

"What did I hit?"

Kotoni looked down and saw a pair of shocked golden eyes staring back at her.

"Oh… oh, oh my gods! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear! Are you hurt? Oh crap, tell me I didn't hurt… A-a-alien!"

Kotoni jumped up and backed up a few steps.

"Um…" she stammered, not knowing what to say as Kisshu stood up and brushed himself off.

_Wow... the aliens are sort of cute, _she thought.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, human? You're lucky I didn't snap your neck just then. By the way, you shouldn't just toss yourself on top of strangers. That's just asking for it, "said Kisshu.

Kotoni clenched her fists and retorted, "Please!_ I'm_ asking for it? You're the one who just lay there like a mindless idiot while I was busy dealing with whiplash. Oh, and snap my neck? I'd love to see you try."

"That can be arranged," he growled, pulling a sword out of thin air and holding it to her neck.

"Kisshu, no!" yelled Ichigo.

Kisshu glanced her way and laughed, "Sorry, kitty! I'm not taking orders from a bitch like you ever again!"

Kotoni took the opportunity to run back to the girls while Kisshu was yelling at Ichigo and noticed that all of the girls were gaping at him in shock.

"Hey guys, what's wrong- oh. Kisshu?" Kotoni asked in the green-haired alien's direction.

He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I get it. You're the one in love with Ichigo!"

"Shut up!" he shouted, conjuring his second sword, "I'd sooner cut her to pieces than- "

"Enough!" yelled Ryou, grabbing everyone attention, even the other aliens who had been cackling this whole time, "Pai, tell us what you came for. We're not here to talk smack at eachother for hours!"

"Don't bother, Pai," said Kisshu, looking at Kotoni, "They added a new Mew. Obviously, they want a fight."

Pai looked at Kisshu and sighed, shaking his head, "Ryou-"

"Shirogane."

"Alright. Shirogane. As you know, our people suffer from horrible conditions on our home planet and last time we came to Earth we were trying to kill the humans and inhabit it ourselves. This time, we've returned for far less. We've traced new deposits of Mew Aqua and came to retrieve it. This, of course, still won't be enough. I'm aware that you and Keiichiro have been maintaining the Japan's survival and have been using Mew Aqua to do so?"

"Correct," answered Keiichiro, "After the fall of Deep Blue, the surrounding area of Japan's stability has been constantly at risk. If it weren't for our Mew-Aqua based technology, an apocalypse would have taken place well before now."

"Yes," concluded Pai, "We came for the Mew Aqua and were hoping you would share some of this technology with us to save our planet."

"Ah," stated Keiichiro, "Well… I understand your position. However, we have multiple bases all over Japan containing Mew Aqua and absorbing the strength of earthquakes, tsunamis, and volcanic eruptions. We only have enough of this technology to barely maintain the country after Deep Blue's presence. After he was destroyed, natural disasters were at their peak, hitting frequently and hard. We discovered plans for these… let's call them shock absorbers from Ryou's parents' work. You see, they built these shock absorbers themselves but destroyed the blueprints so no one could figure out exactly how to destroy them in case of disaster."

"Can't you possibly spare just a few of them?" asked Pai, calmly.

"Well, no…" continued Keiichiro sadly, "Like I said, Deep Blue caused so much damage that the shock absorbers became necessities. If we remove any of them, all of Japan could be wiped out."

"I see," stated Pai, "...You do understand then that we must do whatever is our power to take them then, right?"

The silent Mews broke into complaints and Ryou looked like his head might explode.

"You can't do this! People will die!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Our people are dying," Pai explained unsympathetically, "It's you or us."

"W-Wait!" shouted Lettuce, "Why don't you bring your people here! We can all share!"

Pai shook his head, "Our numbers have dwindled so much a long journey could quite easily wipe us out. Our elderly and children won't make it!"

"Have a heart!" yelled Ichigo, "We can't sacrifice our people to save yours, you know."

"_You_ have a heart!" yelled Kisshu, "We can't sacrifice our people for yours either!"

"No!" cried Pudding, "Taru-taru might not like Pudding anymore, but Pudding still likes Taru! She won't fight him!"

"Even if I fight you?" asked Taruto, "I don't get a choice here, Pudding. Neither of us do. We have to fight for our people."

"Yeah!" shouted Shukurimu and Keki. Shukurimu pulled out a long sword, glowing an ominous blue color. Keki pulled out his daggers, and grinned.

"Pai, it doesn't have to go back to this! We can find a solution!" cried Lettuce.

"Lettuce, we have to fight. Either handle it or don't," stated Zakuro, her whip at the ready.

Kisshu shrugged at the other aliens and held up his swords. Taruto looked at Pudding sadly and conjured his clackers. Pai summoned his fan and stared at the girls blankly.

"Guys, it's time to fight," said Ichigo, determination if her voice, "Get ready!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Kotoni, "I don't have a weapon!"

Ichigo turned to her and said, "Ribbon Kotoni… and you fill in the rest."

"Um okay… Ribbon Kotoni- FANS!"

A pair of sleek, silver fans appeared in Kotoni's hands. They felt cool to the touch and possessed an almost magical quality.

"Enough chit-chat!" shouted Keki.

"Relax, kid, we've got this," said Shukurimu.

The other three aliens exchanged a look, and then attacked full force. The first battle was beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello, all! Okay, so you probably think I'm a freak with no life at this point. Nine chapters- two days, I know. It's odd. Truth is, I've had most of these chapters written for weeks and just figured out how to use the Doc Manager... But anyway! To whoever is reading this: (IF YOU EXIST!) Pleeeeaaaase review. I'm not asking for much- just one little review! If the story isn't working for you, you've got to let me know! I'll give cookies! Red Bull! And. my. soul! Yes, you can have all this for the small price of... 1 review! ...please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 9:

Kotoni held up her fans and drove for Kisshu. She was still pissed at him for threatening her and calling Ichigo a bitch. She swiped her fans in front of her body and shouted, "Ribbon Fan Frost!"

White slashes of light appeared as she swung her fans, but Kisshu skillfully dodged all of them. He took a dive right at her, one sword leading the way. Kotoni held her fans in front of herself thinking she was about to be stabbed, but projected a silvery shield around her that Kisshu was flung off of.

_Whoa,_ she thought,_ I'm really just going to have to sit these girls down and have them tell me everything I can do so I'm not having a heart attack every second of my life!_

"New Mew has some strength to her!" taunted Kisshu, "But not enough. What animal are you supposed to be anyway? A ferret?"

"I'm a snow fox!" Kotoni yelled back, taking another swipe with her fans, "Get it right!"

Kisshu held his swords over his head and created a sphere of light. Kotoni was staring at it in shock when Kisshu swung his swords down and shot the orb at her.

"Wah!" Kotoni exclaimed, as she dived out of the way, "Aw…"

She held up her tail which had been scorched on the very edge. Kisshu took advantage of the distraction and took another strike but Kotoni caught Kisshu's swords midair, above her head, with her fans, and shoved him to the ground. She also lost her balance and went down with him.

"Dang, foxgirl," laughed Kisshu, "You sure like being on top!"

He then pushed her to the side and swung around so he was on top of her.

"But you should get used to being on the bottom with me!"

"Sicko!" Kotoni yelled, pushing herself out from under him and trying to see if the other girls needed her help. If Kisshu wouldn't take her seriously, she would fight somewhere that she was needed.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, foxgirl," called Kisshu, now floating into the air, and suddenly taking a spin dive towards her. Kotoni dodged, but landed badly and fell on her butt.

Before she could get up, Kisshu shot another energy ball at her.

Kotoni turned her face away and braced herself, when out of nowhere Ichigo jumped in front of her.

"Ichigo?"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said through her teeth, holding up her shield shakily, "I'll take Kisshu! Help the others!"

"Still so bossy, kitty?" asked Kisshu, pulling his swords apart, "You haven't changed a bit… except that you have much less time to live!"

Kisshu and Ichigo started to duel ferociously, each coming very close to giving the other a killing hit. It was almost as if they were a pair of dancers, performing for no audience other than each other.

_Focus, Kotoni,_ Kotoni thought,_ Keep fighting!_

Kotoni looked around the clearing and saw that Ichigo and Kisshu weren't the only pair locked in a graceful dance. Lettuce was fighting Shukurimu, and it was impossible to tell who had the upper hand because they were moving so fast. It was however, easy to see that Lettuce was keeping her cool but this Shukurimu guy was getting frustrated, taking wilder and wilder shots. Zakuro and Pai were immersed in their combat, both of them trying to take long-distance hits at each other without taking a hit themself. Mint and Taruto were different, clearly showing that Mint was winning and Taruto was barely managing to dodge her barrage of arrows. Pudding was fighting Keki, the dagger kid, but seemed to be struggling. Pudding was only trying to immobilize her opponent, while Keki was fighting to kill.

Kotoni raced over to Pudding and shot a Fan Frost directly at Keki. Keki dodged and yelled, "Hey! You weren't invited!"

"I don't need an invitation to defend my teammate," she responded, giving Pudding a smile.

"Yay Kotoni!"

"Thanks Pudding. Now, let's take him down!"

Keki was a very skilled fighter, Kotoni couldn't even deny it. He tossed dagger after dagger with deadly accuracy, but he was becoming so angry and frustrated that dodging was becoming progressively easier.

"Come one, Keki," taunted Kotoni, swiping her fans and nearly cutting him, "You're not getting tired already, are you?"

"You wish!" he shouted tossing two daggers at once that were so off-target that Kotoni didn't even need to dodge.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Pudding came so close to hitting Keki, his hair blew from the breeze of the flying pudding mass that flew above his head. Keki cussed at the top of his lungs and continued flinging knives at the girls.

Kotoni once again took the time to check on the other girls. Keki was so frustrated and worn out that she knew Pudding could handle him from there. The other girls all seemed to be doing alright. Both Shukurimu and Keki were starting to lose their fights, and were getting more and more pissed about it. Pai and Taruto were only fighting half-heartedly now. It seemed like when the battle started that they already knew they wouldn't have the upper hand. And as for Kisshu and Ichigo…

_Ah crap_, thought Kotoni, running back towards the pair,_ Ichigo does NOT look good._

"Aw, is the kitty getting tired? You've got to keep fighting for your little boyfriend, Ichigo! Otherwise, I'll just slit his throat after I knock you out of the picture!" taunted Kisshu, laughing and tossing stab after stab at Ichigo.

"NO!" she screamed, doing her best to dodge and shield herself. She was clearly equal to Kisshu in skill, but Kisshu was absolutely determined to kill her, even at the price of his own life.

Kisshu shot an energy orb at Ichigo and Ichigo was just about to be hit when Kotoni leapt in front of her, using her fans to make a shield.

Ichigo looked up and smiled wearily, "Thanks, Kotoni."

"No problem. You did the same thing for me like half an hour ago. I'd say we're even."

"Aw, did foxgirl get jealous? Well, that's alright! I can handle two at once," teased Kisshu.

Kotoni quickly helped Ichigo to her feet and used her Fan Frost on Kisshu over and over again.

_Why can't I hit him? I've really got to practice my aim,_ she thought.

Ichigo used a Strawberry Flash and managed to hit Kisshu, but it wasn't enough. He sprang back up, looking even more into the fight than before.

"That's right ladies. Make me work for the win! It's no fun if you can't put up a fight!"

_Either I'm becoming a pervert or every other word out of this guy's mouth is an innuendo_, thought Kotoni, starting to feel frustrated in the fight.

She launched another Fan Frost and hit Kisshu square in the chest, and felt elated at finally proving herself a threat.

"Foxgirl… look how feisty you're getting. Is it me bringing out this inner beast in you? 'Cause I kind of like it," said Kisshu, with a laugh.

"Ugh, pervert!" she exclaimed as Ichigo aimed another Strawberry Flash, "Poor Ichigo, I can only imagine what you put her through last time you aliens were around!"

Kisshu stopped laughing and scowled. He pulled out his swords and took a fast stab, cutting into Kotoni's forearm.

Kotoni gasped and clutched her arm at her side.

"Did I hit a nerve?" she gasped, still trying to give Ichigo enough time to aim a strong hit, "Trying to move past your old Ichigo-obsessed phase? Can't pretend it didn't happen, you know! Killing her won't change that she chose Masaya over you!"

Kisshu slashed his swords at her wildly, screaming as he did it. Ichigo now had a clear shot, so all Kotoni had to do was keep him from moving.

"It's weird though. Your entire species was relying on you and you gave it all up for Ichigo, who didn't even like you. Now you're giving Ichigo up for your species. It'd be ironic, but one problem. She still doesn't like you!"

"You ignorant, twisted, little bitch! Just shut your mouth already! Scratch that- I'll shut it for you!"

Ichigo shot the Strawberry Flash just as Kisshu shot forward.

_Crap Ichigo,_ she thought, _I can't take much more. Ichigo's got to be getting dizzy or something!_

Kotoni pulled up a shield just as Kisshu attacked and shot another Frost Fan.

_This is endless!_ She thought wearily.

Ichigo shot another Flash, but Kisshu dodged and ended up right in front of Kotoni. He pulled his swords above his head to prepare a close-range energy orb.

Kotoni was prepared for the worst when Ichigo moved in and tripped, shoving Kotoni into Kisshu, his arms still raised preparing to deliver a killing blow. Kotoni felt her lips brush against his, which were strangely soft and cool. There was something off about this touch. She had imagined Kisshu to feel rough and unpleasant like his attitude, but there was some sort of gentleness in his lips. She immediately tried to pull away when Kisshu eyes widened even more than they already had from the surprise kiss. Kisshu dropped his sword and pushed into Kotoni, flying them away a few feet as his swords' energy backfired. Then, he immediately jumped up to retrieve his swords, which had shot backward a few yards.

Kotoni jumped up and saw Ichigo, now standing and looking a little bit stronger on her feet. Kisshu picked up his swords and turned back to them, ready to continue when Pai yelled, "Shu, Keki, Tart, Kish! Port back to the ship!"

Kotoni met Kisshu's eyes before he teleported away and disappeared from view. The other Cyniclons disappeared one by one and the ship began to rumble. It, too, teleported and faded into the air.

Kotoni sighed and held her arm tightly. This was all way different than she imagined.

"Did we win, na-no-da?" asked Pudding hopefully.

Zakuro answered with a flat, "No. You saw that Pai and Taurto weren't that into it. They don't like it when the numbers are against them. Next time, they'll definitely send Chimeras."

"Chimeras?"

"The Cyniclons have these jellyfish creatures, Kotoni," explained Lettuce, tiredly, "The jellyfish enters an Earth animal and mutates it. Then it wastes our time and energy while the aliens do what they please."

"Heh. Cynical much, Lettuce?" asked Kotoni, feeling lightheaded and falling to her knees.

"Oh! Kotoni," said Ichigo, trying to help Kotoni up, "Ryou, Kotoni got a deep cut in her arm. I think she lost a lot of blood!"

"I got her," said Ryou, picking her up and carrying her to the car, "Meet me at the café, everyone."

When Kotoni felt like she was in her right mind again, she was sitting in the café, a bandage tied around her arm. The girls had just walked through the door, obviously exhausted.

Ryou stood up and addressed all of them, "Great work today guys. We definitely showed the new aliens who they are dealing with. But today was only the first battle of a long, much more challenging war. We'll have to not only protect the Earth "shock absorbers"- as Keiichiro put it, but also the Mew Aqua. If the aliens try to use the Aqua against us, we may face some truly serious casualties. We're really going to have to go all out."

Lettuce sighed and said, "There has to be some sort of solution for everyone…"

Mint scoffed and answered, "Lettuce, I don't get why you always try to see the Cyniclons' point of view. We have a world to protect. You can't protect a world with kindness!"

All of the girls started bickering except for Kotoni and Pudding. Pudding's sniffling forced them into silence quickly, though.

"Taru-taru and Pudding can't ever be friends…" she blubbered.

"Aw, Pudding," said Ichigo, hugging Pudding close, "It'll be okay."

Keiichiro smiled warmly and said, "I was planning on making some tea for you girls but we all seem pretty exhausted from today's events. See you tomorrow? Same time?"

After a chorus of "Yes, good-bye, and see you tomorrow's", Kotoni was the only one left with Ryou and Keiichiro.

"I-I'm sorry," she said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" asked Ryou.

"I'm just sorry… I know you guys didn't want to have to train a new Mew and I got hit today so obviously I'm a liability… I'm just sorry that I'm not up to par yet and I promise I'll work hard to get there."

Keiichiro smiled again and said, "Kotoni, you're doing fine. We watched you fight today and you're surprisingly skilled. You're not at all a liability."

"Alright," she said, feeling a little better.

She was almost out the door when Ryou called, "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't work hard to improve!"

"Bye Ryou!"

Kotoni dragged her sorry butt all the way home where she collapsed on her bed, dreaming about her first kiss and kicking the ass of a certain golden-eyed alien boy that took it from her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! Reviews are nutricious and delicious... like breakfast cereal! Thank you:**

**sailor phoenix black**

**Mew Beautyberry**

**You both now own warm plates of cookies, six-packs of Red Bull, and a piece of my soul! And no, I don't regret this trade. Enjoy the next chapter! R&R, friends and strangers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 10:

Kotoni woke up the next morning in her clothes from the day before, on top of her comforter.

_Well, this definitely sucks,_ she thought, stretching and feeling beyond sore,_ And I have work today too…_

Kotoni looked over at her alarm clock and remembered something somewhat important.

_I forgot to set my alarm yesterday, too._

Kotoni flew off her bed and changed as fast as she could, into a clean pair of shorts and a tank top. She bolted to the bathroom and brushed her and teeth at record pace, grabbed her bag and flew out the door.

After about two steps out, though, Kotoni walked backwards, back into the house, and shouted, "Bye, Aunt Cho!" before sprinting back out the door.

_Why me? Why do I have to mutate into a half-fox, work at a tacky café, and lose my first kiss to some alien asshole? Of course, it could have been worse… Mint was kind of right about the aliens being good-looking… Shut up! He was cute, but a jerk. And the way he was talking to Ichigo! There was nothing attractive about that._

All of this went through Kotoni's head before she finally concluded, _I am arguing with myself in my head. This just keeps getting better and better…_

It was also stifling hot out. Not really, it was actually pretty cloudy and windy, but to Kotoni it was boiling. Not to the point where she was feeling faint but enough to feel like she was wearing a jacket in the middle of summer.

"Hello!" Kotoni, called out as she entered Café Mew Mew.

Once again, there were no customers, and all of the Mews were sitting around the deserted café.

"Really, guys? Today, too? I know we get shifts for the whole waitress thing- but tell me we get shifts for the Mew thing too? Please?"

"We're not getting ready to fight," said Ichigo, "At least, as far as we can tell. Ryou and Keiichiro contacted Pai today to try to think of some sort of solution. I guess it really bothered them how quickly it turned into a fight."

"I don't think it was because the aliens wanted to fight us," added Lettuce, "I think it means things are getting even worse for their people."

"Don't let that make you any more sympathetic, Lettuce," said Mint, "The more desperate they get, the more people they'll be willing to hurt."

"Huh," was all Kotoni could say at first but then she said uncertainly, "I hope this doesn't sound bad… but I can see where the aliens are coming from. I'm not saying we shouldn't fight but… I can just see why they're fighting too.

"We all can, really," explained Zakuro, "And it bothers us all as well, but there is really nothing that can be done other than fight for our loved ones."

Kotoni nodded and sighed. The room got quiet again.

Pudding was dead silent the whole time, which was surprising to Kotoni because she was, well, Pudding.

"Hey, Pudding? Are you okay?"

"Pudding is fine na-no-da," she answered half-heartedly, "She's just sad that Taru-taru doesn't like her anymore."

"Well, maybe he wants to be friends but feels like he can't because his people are doing so badly. He didn't look happy about fighting us to me…"

"Kisshu, however, seemed overjoyed at the chance to kill his old girlfriend," said Mint with a devious smile.

"I was never his girlfriend!" yelled Ichigo, jumping out of her chair, "Besides, he's probably got a new obsession now, after he and Kotoni-"

Ichigo stopped herself, but not before the girls picked up that something was off and Kotoni's head exploded.

"He and Kotoni what? What happened?" inquired Mint.

"N-nothing, really," she answered, looking at Kotoni apologetically.

"It's not nothing, obviously! Kotonit's turning red! Oh my gods, what happend?" continued Mint, excitedly.

Kotoni sighed and decided to make it seem like less of a big deal and say, "Guys, I just sort of fell into him. And kind of kissed him- but not really! I mean ,yeah, our lips touched but it was so fast it didn't count! And Ichigo was the one that pushed me into him, so really it's her fault. But it's so not a big deal that nothing's her fault! Because nothing really happened... You know what I mean? Sort of...?"

Kotoni trailed off, realizing how incredibly spazzy she was sounding. Mint took this chance to burst into hysterical laughing.

"Ha ha, you kissed, ha ha, Kisshu?" she managed to wheeze out.

Pudding smiled and almost looked happy for a moment, "Kotoni's boyfriend is… Kisshu?"

Lettuce kept quiet but smiled slightly and Ichigo stared a hole in the side of Kotoni's head, trying to catch a forgiving glance.

"You know, it's not very funny," said Zakurfo, forcing Mint to fall silent.

"Kisshu has been known to do some twisted things in the past," continued Zakuro, "You don't want to become his new obsession… I don't mean to make you panic, of course. Honestly, I don't think anything serious will come of it if so don't get worried. He seemed just as intent on killing you as the rest of us... I'm assuming he's very focused on saving his people this time and would sooner kill than kiss any of us."

Kotoni shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter to me. He was being such an asshole in that fight! And he cut me!"

Kotoni showed them bandage and continued, "He wasn't aiming for my arm, you know… As for the whole kissing thing... It was just an honest mistake and I would apologize for it but, like I said, he's an asshole."

"Listen," said Lettuce. They paused and could all hear Ryou raising his voice from the basement, though they couldn't quite make out his words.

"Ryou always seems so stoic," said Kotoni, "But he gets such a temper when it comes to the aliens…"

The girls didn't rush to explain at first and just looked down awkwardly. Pudding finally spoke up and said, "Ryou's mommy and daddy are with Pudding's mommy… the aliens killed them when Ryou was little like Pudding…"

"Oh…"

The girls continued to listen as Ryou voice grew louder and louder, when suddenly, he stopped. Then, the girls heard footsteps of Ryou and Keiichiro emerging from the basement.

"Hello, ladies," greeted Keiichiro, carrying a tray of tea. He set it on a table in the middle of the room and invited the girls to take some.

Ryou was pacing and running his hands through his hair repeatedly. He finally stopped after a few minutes and addressed the Mews.

"Alright, so Keiichiro and I just ended a live conversation with Pai and the other aliens. We were trying to figure out an alternative to fighting eachother but it seems the aliens are set on their plans to steal Japan's shock absorbers and Mew Aqua."

Zakuro raised her head and surprised everyone by asking, "What about the alternate source?"

Ryou looked surprised and started, "How…"

Zakuro pointed to her ears and said, "Wolf-hearing. I didn't catch much though, so don't get angry. It just got so quiet up here that… I picked up a piece of the conversation. Now, what about the alternate source Pai asked about?"

"Alternate source for what?" asked Lettuce.

"Alternate source for Mew Aqua," answered Ryou, now looking at Keiichiro.

"Pai picked up traces of Mew Aqua both underground and, a small amount, above. This would the Mew Aqua used in the shock absorbers we told you about."

"Wait, you said the shock absorbers have Mew Aqua in them," Mint interrupted, "Why do they need to steal any Mew Aqua?"

"The machines will eventually use up the Mew Aqua. The Cyniclons will be wanting a long-term solution, I'm sure. Also, Mew Aqua has been proven to kick our asses when used in Chimeras," said Ryou bluntly.

"That doesn't explain the 'alternate source'," said Zakuro, now looking very thoughtful.

Ryou looked at Keiichiro again who said, "Yes, well, Pai's scanners picked up more active Mew Aqua than just what was used in the shock absorbing generators."

Ryou added, angrily, "So he accused us of hording the Mew Aqua to destroy their people on purpose!"

"Oh dear…" sighed Lettuce.

"So," spoke up Kotoni, "where's the other Aqua? What's it being used for?"

"We assume Pai's scanners had a glitch. There is no other Mew Aqua," said Keiichiro, simply.

"Yeah, but Mr. Genius decided we must be lying and threatened to take 'all the Mew Aqua they could get their hands on', plus the shock absorbers, and let Japan feel the wrath of their planet has been feeling for years," said Ryou.

"That doesn't sound like Pai," said Lettuce.

"It wasn't. The red-head… Shukurimu butted in."

Ichigo sighed and said, "This- this won't ever end until either us or them are dead… will it?"

Everyone fell silent yet again.

"Well, let's not dawdle on such unhappy thoughts. Finish up your tea, everyone. We're opening in five," said Keiichiro, with a smile.

The girls all filed into the changing room to change into their uniforms.

"Ryou."

"Keiichiro?"

"Should we tell them?"

Ryou looked at the door they disappeared through.

"Why make them worry over what they don't need to know?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! I know this chapter took a little longer, but I had finals! I just finished that last one today, actually. Thank you so much, Samonia! Your reviews were really helpful and made me think a lot about some things. Ex) You're right about the fast beginning. I was probably feeling eager to get right into the exciting stuff, and forgot about character developement. I can't edit chapters right now- my computer and FF are mortal enemies and editing chapters has been a nightmare! However, I'm trying to develope characters more in the next bunch of chapters. Log on next time, so i can thank you properly! :) Anyway, here's Chapter 11. Enjoy guys, and review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 11:

Kotoni had just finished her shift, and felt relieved to say the least. Being around sweets all the time was great but, eventually the smell of chocolate would get overwhelming. After changing in the back room, Kotoni felt a little better being out of her uniform. It wasn't that heavy or thick but ever since Kotoni turned into a Mew, everything but tank tops and shorts felt stifling. The air feeling somewhat cooler, Kotoni sighed contentedly and approached Ichigo and Mint who were whispering fiercely.

"Come on, Mint! Why's it such a big deal?"

"It's not!"

"Well, Kotoni's part of the team now. We should be including her."

"Why? Ichigo, I let her sleep at my house without even knowing her! You invited her!"

"Well, of course. She's new to town and right off the bat, she's thrown into a group responsible for the well-being of the world! If we don't include her, who'll she talk to about stuff…"

"That's not my problem!"

"Mint, you said so yourself- you like her. What's the problem here?"

Kotoni had heard enough. She backed away slowly to avoid alerting the other girls to her presence.

_Crap,_ she thought to herself, _I thought things were going well… Why does it have to be so hard to fit in here? This wasn't a problem in any of my other towns! It's got to be this whole fox thing._

Kotoni felt herself tear up a bit, feeling far too overwhelmed, and then felt like punching herself for nearly crying in public.

She spun around, squeezing her eyes shut to hold back tears, and bolted towards to door. Halfway there though, she crashed straight into Keiichiro. A tray of cakes came crashing to the floor.

"I- I'm sorry," she muttered, trying to exit again.

"Wait a second, Kotoni," said Keiichiro, picking up his tray, "We'll call it even if you come help me frost some more cakes and tell me why you look so troubled."

"Hai," said Kotoni, looking down and following him into the kitchen.

She sat down at a stool next to the island of the kitchen, as Keiichiro placed a spectacular looking chocolate cake in front of her. Kotoni began to frost it with strawberry icing, silently.

"It's not easy," said Keiichiro, after a few minutes, "And it's not going to get any easier."

"What is," she asked, "Being a Mew, or making friends when you're a mutant?"

There was a beat of silence, and then Kotoni said, "Whoa. Sorry, Keiichiro. I wasn't expecting that to just pop out."

"It's alright," said Keiichiro, still smiling calmly, "It might be the cake-frosting. I always find that what you're thinking tends to spill out when your hands are busy. That's why baking is so special to me. Your pain, passion, and every emotion gets poured out into a masterpiece to be shared with someone else. Cooking and communication. One and the same, really."

"Huh," was all Kotoni could manage.

"And what I was referring to before was being a Mew, but I suppose it can be transcribed to friends, as well."

"Ah," said Kotoni, feeling stupid at giving such simple responses to Keiichiro's philosophical lecture, "It's just that… I've always had it so easy, you know? Well, not easy. But I've never had to face a whole lot. It's true that my father left me when I was a kid, and my mother had to travel for work so much that I had to go live with my Aunt Cho, but my mom still loves me. So does Aunt Cho. ...But making friends had always felt as easy as breathing but it's not the same anymore. …Then, of course, there's me becoming a Mew… Now I hardly feel human anymore! And these girls, who I thought were my friends right away turned out to only feel sorry for me."

Kotoni paused in the middle of her tirade and had an epiphany.

"…Gods, what am I doing? I'm complaining about absolutely nothing! Everything bad that has ever happened to me has made me stronger so far! And Ichigo said so herself, Mint does like me. So she didn't want another dinner reservation, who could blame her for that? And so what if I'm a Mew! I get kickass superpowers and make a real difference for the world!"

At the end of her speech, Kotoni got so excited she stabbed her frosting knife into lemon frosting by mistake and finished off the cake with a big yellow streak right across that top. She sat there staring at the cake, blankly, before looking at Keiichiro.

"Gomenasai!"

Keiichiro stared at her for a long moment and started laughing so hard, he was red in the face and clutching his side.

"Kotoni, you are really something."

He then put the cake on his tray with his own cakes and was about to leave the kitchen.

"Wait! Keiichiro! I messed up that cake!"

"No, you didn't. Now it has your feelings poured right into it. It's perfect."

"Well… arigato?"

"Not a problem. And feel free to stop by anytime to frost a cake," finished Keiichiro with a wink, before heading out the kitchen door.

I can't believe I just vented on him like that… but it felt okay, talking to him. He really is a warm-hearted person.

Kotoni grabbed her bag and was about to leave the café, when she heard a voice.

"Hey, Kotoni?"

Kotoni turned to see Mint coming up behind her.

"Um… Ichigo and I noticed you leaving after we talked and… you heard us, didn't you?"

"Yeah, gomen," she said with a shrug, "It's alright though."

"Well, not really, because…" Mint sighed and crossed her arms, clearly struggling to find the right words, "I am… sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Oh no! It's fine! The whole Mew thing has just been so overwhelming, and I just kind of had a moment."

"So… it's okay then? It's honestly nothing personal; I was saying most of what I said because, well, Ichigo was pestering me, and she gets so annoying when she gets like that. I don't dislike you or anything."

"I know, Mint, it's fine."

"So.. would you want to go shopping with us next week? I'm not doing it because I feel obligated- I'm above that."

"Sure," said Kotoni, "As long as you're for sure above those kinds of obligations, of course."

Mint smiled and said, "Of course."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" called Kotoni, finally succeeding in leaving.

"Good-bye!" called Mint.

Kotoni walked home briskly, trying to get out of the heat as quickly as possible. She walked in her house, onlly to be surprise to find Aunt Cho, asleep on the couch.

"Aunt Cho? Time to wake up..." she said quietly, gently shaking her aunt's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh... Kotoni. Did I fall asleep?"

"Um, yeah. Drink some coffee if you've really got to keep working," said Kotoni, examining the scattered papers on the coffee table, "Or, better yet, go take to take a nap or something. You're not sleeping enough."

"Eh, I'll get some coffee. How was work by the way?"

Kotoni paused.

"Pretty good, actually."

"That's good. Are you making good friends?"

Kotoni smiled, shrugged, and said, "Who knows?"

_Not a lot makes sense anymore, actually, _she thought shaking her head, but somehow never losing her smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Holy. Crap. Yeah, I've definitely got some explaining to do. :'( I'm so sorry, guys! I promise you frequent chapters then disappear for two weeks! I have a good reason though- I was in the hospital the first few days getting surgery on my leg. I've always had problems with my kneecaps dislocating on me so it was a planned corrective surgery. But GODS. I had NO idea how hardcore the pain meds would be. I've been at home all this time but on these heavy duty pain meds that made reading nearly impossible. Such a blurry world... Anywho, I just got off the meds today and I found this lovely chapter here that I wrote before this all took place and never posted. Again- sooo sorry, guys! Enjoy the chapter and I promise I will keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 12:

The next week went by in a blur, with Kotoni growing more and more accustomed to being a Mew and getting along with the girls. Classes were practically free time at this point. The teachers all knew Kotoni was intelligent and could grasp any concept that they gave her very quickly. What this actually meant was, they let her skip out on most homework and classwork because they knew it would usually waste both her and their time. As for being a Mew, Kotoni had yet to go into battle since the arrival of the Cyniclons. But thanks regular chats and cake-frosting with Keiichiro, Kotoni felt that she did, in fact, have a place there.

"Hey, Lettuce? Could you get that table some menus for me? My hands are kind of full," called Kotoni, delivering cakes to a few different tables.

"Of course!" answered Lettuce, eager to help out.

_Things are getting better,_ thought Kotoni, _They're just not as easy... but what did I expect? To not be turned into a mutant and act like a normal teenage girl? Quite a stretch._

"I know it's not your fault, but you never tell them to give you space. I'm your girlfriend so I'm supposed to feel like that. And I do!"

Kotoni sighed. Ichigo had been slacking from work for the last half hour to argue with Masaya. It was so weird. They had walked in together, holding hands and looking blissfully in love, but then a few of Masaya's fan girls had followed them and came into the café which seemed to push Ichigo over the edge.

"Ichigo, you know I only love you. I don't understand why you're acting like this! I can't just tell all of the females in the world to stay away from me; I can't just yell at them when they aren't doing harm," Masaya explained, for the hundredth time.

"I'm not talking about all of the females in the world. I'm talking about those fan girls! They go too far!"

"Don't you trust that I love you enough to not care about those other girls?"

Kotoni and Lettuce were exchanging little comments and whispers to each other, as they passed one another going back and forth from the kitchen to the front, to keep each other filled in on what was going on in the fight.

"Ichigo's bringing up the fan girls," whispered Kotoni as she quickly passed by Lettuce.

"Oh dear, Masaya's asking her to trust him again," Lettuce whispered back when they crossed paths again.

"You know I trust you!" Ichigo quietly yelled, "I don't trust those girls, though. What if they attacked me one day? What would you do?"

"Aw, Ichigo, you know that wouldn't happen," responded Masaya, shaking his head.

_Masaya is too nice for his own good,_ thought Kotoni, _Past the point of being too understanding, also past naive, and right where someone should just tell him to grow a pair._

"Um, girls?" called Ryou, sounding overly calm, "Could you put up the closed sign and come back here when you serve the last customers?"

Ryou turned without waiting for a response and went back to the basement.

_Oh great_, thought Kotoni.

The girls rushed to serve the customers, until only one was left. Masaya.

"Hey..." greeted Kotoni uncertainly.

"Hello," said Masaya, giving a friendly smile.

"Yeah, so, we're closing up. And I know you and Ichigo were talking about all sorts of _fascinating_ subjects but uh… you gotta go."

"Actually, Kotoni, you don't seem to understand. I-"

"Hey, I understand fine. Realtionship stuff. Yeah. It's time to go."

Ichigo walked over and tapped Kotoni on the shoulder.

"He knows," she said simply.

"Well, hell! Just spit it out next time- geez!" said Kotoni to Masaya, then hurrying downstairs.

Masaya and Ichigo followed close behind and entered the basement. It was large, for a basement, and had about ten very large computers all lined against a wall. In front of them was Ryou, looking determined but mildly irritated.

"Ichigo, Masaya is allowed around here whenever he wants but if you decide to keep making me wait-"

"Whatever, Ryou! Just brief us already!"

Ryou turned to the group and said, "I've detected a large Chimera activated very close to one of the shock absorber bases. It's only one, so I assume the aliens' angle here is to test our strengths and weaknesses, and not to actually steal anything."

"You assume," stated Zakuro.

"It's true- we must be cautious and investigate anyway. That may be their angle, but that doesn't mean they won't take whatever chance we give them," answered Ryou, "The location of this base is actually in a large forest about roughly twenty-two miles from here. But I've got to warn you girls, not about the aliens since you've already faced them, but the shock absorber. It was built with its own defenses, and if the aliens attack it, whatever it does will affect you as well."

"What kind of defenses, na-no-da?" asked Pudding, "Will it explode into tiny pieces?"

"That's the main problem," said Keiichiro, turning in his chair, "We can't find that out without activating those defenses. We'll be fighting blind this time around, I'm afraid."

"Well," said Mint, smoothing her skirt, "Speculating will get us nowhere. Let's go."

"Mew Mew Strawberry-

"Mew Mew Mint-

"Mew Mew Lettuce-

"Mew Mew Pudding-

"Mew Mew Zakuro-

"Mew Mew Kotoni-

"Metamorphosis!"

Kotoni felt that vulnerable yet powerful sensation of change as she kissed her pendant and her body morphed. Her clothes were swiftly replaced by her cute-sy Mew outfit. Her fox ears were super sensory, so she felt a rush of sound envelope her through the change. She also felt a tail sprout from the bottom of her spine.

"What do we need tails for anyway?" asked Kotoni, wagging hers curiously.

"They're cute, na-no-da!" explained Pudding, as if it were obvious.

"It actually makes you faster," said Keiichiro, "Your bodies are now built with the speed of the animals you have the DNA of. You're aerodynamically built to move with a tail."

"Does it matter?" asked Ryou, grabbing his car keys, "We have to go."

"Um… what about Masaya?" asked Kotoni, looking over at the teenage boy.

"He usually watches the café while we're gone," explained Ichigo, looking at him apologetically, "He can't really come with us because he's not the Blue Knight anymore and… I think some of the aliens might go out of their way to take advantage of him being there."

"Blue Knight?"

"Kotoni, we can share explanations later," said Ryou, "We have to go."

The girls exchanged looks and broke into sprints out the door. Kotoni felt a rush of wind hit her face as her super speed kicked in and shoved her forward into the street.

_Thank gods, it's a cloudy day,_ thought Kotoni,_ I hate feeling like I'm about to die of heat stroke just by stepping outside!_

The girls sped through the park, and onward through some suburbs. After dodging crowded areas, the developments started to become scarce and a large forest surrounded them. Kotoni started feeling tense and somewhat nervous, as if the trees were predicting and projecting the incoming struggle.

Kotoni glanced around more frequently, at the trees and the other girls thinking, _How will we know when to stop?_

Her question was answered when a huge tentacle reached out, stretching toward the sky and came crashing down in front of the Mews. Kotoni came screeching to halt, stopping only inches from the enormous pearly-colored tentacle.

"This is a Chimera?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, and it's probably best if you conjure your fans and MOVE!" called Zakuro, diving out of the way as another tentacle fell from above.

"Ribbon Kotoni Fans!"

Kotoni felt the smooth, cool, and familiar fans appear in her hands out of thin air. She smiled, and positioned them above her head.

"Ribbon Fan Frost!"

Kotoni twirled her fans in the air as she moved, putting all of her determination into the attack. Two strips of strong light flew from her fans and landed on the slimy tentacle that nearly had flattened her seconds before. The attack hit, and made a small explosion but left no visible damage.

"Crap! Ichigo, you attack it! You're attacks are strongest!"

"Hey now, that's not exactly fair," said a different voice from above. The aliens faded into focus above the tentacle of the Chimera, which began sliding the rest of its body into the small clearing they were in.

Shukurimu pushed his hair back and laughed, "You didn't really think we'd make it that easy, I hope."

"Please!" taunted Mint, "Even at your best, we take you down. It's been, what? A week since we kicked your asses?"

Kotoni laughed, both at the comment and actually hearing Mint trash talk. She had never guessed Mint had a mouth on her.

Shukurimu scowled and held up his sword, creating a ball of energy that he shot at Mint. Mint dodged quickly, but the shot came very close to hitting Pudding behind her.

"Taru-Taru will always be Pudding's friend," Pudding said quietly, staring at the small alien boy, "But Pudding will fight to protect her friends when he tries to hurt them, na-no-da!"

Taruto shook his head and conjured his clackers. Kotoni could swear, though, there was pain in his eyes. The aliens flew off in different directions, all launching attacks on the different Mews. The Chimera also sprang into action and started to flail its large tentacles around the air and try to slam them down on its targets. Kotoni could see its body now, with a large cylinder-like shape to it and a triangle shape on top. Its eyes were down near the bases of the tentacles and were pure black. The beak was between the eyes and kept opening and closing to project a strange clicking sound.

"Don't mind me," said Shukurimu, slashing a sword down over Kotoni's head, "I'll just be killing you now."

Kotoni lifted her fans and caught the sword before it chopped her in half.

"Theatrical much?"

The flaming-haired alien laughed, and took another stab at Kotoni, saying, "When your life is at risk everyday, you've got to live it to its fullest."

He sent and orb of energy at Kotoni's face and continued, "Too bad you couldn't have learned that sooner. You've only got a few seconds left to live, don't you?"

"I don't think so," she shouted back, falling into a somersault to dodge Shukurimu's attack.

"Ribbon Fan Frost!"

She had been fairly close to Shukurimu when she launched her Fan Frost, and he tried to grab her as she leaned into him. Kotoni slashed her hand across his shoulder and pushed off so she was a few feet away. When she looked back, Shukurimu was examining a shallow series of gashes on his shoulder.

"So… the fox has a set of claws,"

Kotoni looked down at her hands and much to her shock- sharp claws had sprouted where her fingernails usually were.

"I suppose I'll have to declaw you."

"Not a chance!"

After another exchange of attacks and dodges with Shurkurimu, Kotoni looked around a bit. The other Mews and aliens were locked in combat with the Chimera at the center of the action, causing as much harm as possible, swinging its tentacles down on anyone who came close enough.

Kotoni glanced over just as Ichigo focused on the squid-monster, shooting a large Strawberry Flash at the Chimera and turning it into a small squid and a strange, glowing, jellyfish object.

_But wait,_ thought Kotoni dodging yet another attack from Shukurimu, _Isn't one of them supposed to find the shock absorber?_

As she thought it, Kotoni noticed a certain green-haired alien floating away from the action, and looking around at the ground.

_Kisshu... he's looking for it. I'd better find it before he does,_ she thought, starting to drive her and Shukurimu's fight more toward the other girls. Ichigo was now without an opponent, so Kotoni backed up to her as close as she could.

"Ichigo, take over," Kotoni hissed, using her fans to block another energy blast, "One of them is after the shock absorber."

"Hai," answered Ichigo, jumping next to Kotoni, and edging in front of her, "Try to set it off if one of the aliens is too close to it."

Kotoni slowly backed away from the fight, to make sure Shukurimu wouldn't alert the other aliens that she was leaving the fight. Lucky for her, Shukurimu was so immersed in the fight that he no longer cared who his opponent was, but only to try and quench his thirst for enemy blood.

_Set it off, huh? How am I supposed to do that?_

Kotoni looked around to make sure no one was paying attention and then sped into the thicker part of the forest where Kisshu had disappeared into.

_Where is he?_

Kotoni slowed from her sprint into a silent walk. She glanced furtively around at the trees, praying she didn't walk into a trap set by Kisshu. Kotoni kept walking, staying by animal trails so she would not make much noise.

"Dammit!"

Kotoni jumped, surprising herself by traveling about ten feet in the air, and froze. She looked down from the tree branch she was now perched in and found her missing alien.

"Where the hell are you?"

Kisshu was floating and examining the trail, looking furious.

"Why am I stuck searching for this stupid thing, anyway? I'd rather be back there kicking some Mew Mew ass. Slap that bitch, Ichigo, until she cries. Maybe toss a few punches at foxgirl. Or give her another kiss."

Kisshu paused to snicker and continued, "Mew Mews. So pretty. So naïve. So _easy_."

Kotoni felt her face get hot, and she began fighting the urge to leap off of the tree kick Kisshu where it'd hurt most. Before she could clobber Kisshu, though, something caught Kotoni's eye. A large metal cylinder sat on the ground, about thirty feet away. It stood only a few inches high, but was about five feet in diameter. The top seemed glasslike, and contained a pulsating blue light that didn't shine brightly in the air but almost appeared as if the light was being transferred downward, into the ground.

_Yes!_

Kotoni dove off the branch and sprinted as fast as she could to the metal object.

_I wonder,_ she thought, _What am I going to do to this thing?_

She didn't have to think long before Kisshu noticed her.

"Hey!" he yelled flying at her at full speed.

"Um! Um… Ribbon Fan Frost!"

Kotoni shot a Fan Frost directly at the machine. The light left her fans just as Kisshu made impact and tackled her to the ground. They both froze, Kotoni's stomach to the ground, and Kisshu on top of her, as the shock absorber let off a loud, clear, alarm. The ground began to quake, and birds could be heard all around, fleeing the scene.

"W-w-what's h-h-hap-p-pening-g-g?"

"Y-y-you acti-v-vated i-i-it, i-i-idiot!" yelled Kisshu.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well hey, that was fast! Here's the next chapter- a nice, long, juicy one! Thanks for reviewing! Continue to R&R- it's for a good cause. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 13:

Kotoni looked around fearfully. The ground was shaking so hard that she could barely think straight, and her body felt as though it were slowly sinking into the earth. Kotoni very faintly heard shouts and screams from the other Mews and aliens back in the clearing.

_The earthquake must have reached them, _she thought_, I hope they're all okay._

Suddenly the ground around Kotoni and Kisshu cracked and created fissures. The fissures criss-crossed each other and formed only horizontal and vertical lines. Kotoni was just about to shove Kisshu off of her when something shot out of the fissures, straight towards the air. It was a glowing blue wall, made of something unknown. The wall rose up out of every crack in the ground, rising up to about ten feet. It was almost translucent and did not seem to be made of a solid substance. One wall appeared right in front of Kotoni's face, blocking the shock absorber completely.

After a few more seconds, the ground stopped shaking and Kotoni could see nothing of the forest around her.

"Kisshu, get off!"

Kisshu looked down, having completely forgotten that he was sitting on Kotoni's back. He stood up slowly, looking around him. Kotoni jumped up as soon as she was free, and held up her fans in defense. Or she would have, if her fans were still in her hands. Kotoni yelped and looked around the small space her and Kisshu were in. They were basically in a small room with three walls. Through the space where the forth wall would be was another wall, further away.

_A maze,_ thought Kotoni, in awe.

Her awe did not last long, though, when she did not find her fans. Kotoni shoved Kisshu in the stomach as hard as she could.

"Where are my fans, asshole? Give them back!"

"What the hell?" answered Kisshu, "Why would I need your fans? I have my-"

Kisshu looked down at his empty hands and glared at Kotoni.

"Give back my Dragon Swords, bitch."

Kotoni looked around the tight area they were again, still finding nothing.

"Quit ignoring me and tell me where you put my swords."

Kotoni stepped around Kisshu to see what was past their closed space.

"I said stop ignoring me!"

Kisshu shoved Kotoni against one of the wall, hard. As soon as he did, though, Kisshu gasped in pain and yanked his hands off the wall. Kotoni looked behind her and experimentally touched the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, "The wall doesn't feel like anything. Just kind of cold."

"Ugh, it sucks out energy deposits," said Kisshu, looking at his hands, "I can't use energy in here."

"Huh," said Kotoni thoughtfully, "Guess it did me a favor, then."

Kisshu grabbed Kotoni's wrists and shoved her to the ground, growling, "If you think that makes me any less able to kill you…"

Kotoni stared up at Kisshu, taking in his expression.

_Every time he looks pissed, all I can see is his pain. Do I actually have it in me to try and kill him? All he wants is to save his people- I can't judge him for that. But I'm trying to save my people, too, so I can never stop fighting but… gods, why am I feeling conflicted? I should just imagine stabbing him and be able to do it. Why can't I even picture it? This is his fault, I'm sure. Asshole._

"What's with the staring, foxgirl?" asked Kisshu, looking amused, "Are you hoping I'll kiss you? Sorry, but you'll just have to kiss me again. I'm not that easy."

Kotoni scowled and pushed Kisshu off of her.

"I did NOT kiss you! I fell! And I heard what you were saying earlier about how easy the Mews are. Well, if we're so easy you'd already have Ichigo, wouldn't you?"

"Don't talk to me about that bitch!"

Kotoni cocked her head and took in Kisshu's expression again. More pain.

"Wh-Why do you keep staring? Did that quake leave you with brain damage?"

"No," Kotoni answered simply, "Staring is a good thing. It shows that I'm thinking. After all, I'd have to be lost in thought to look at your face for long without vomiting."

Kisshu glared and asked, "Why haven't killed you yet?"

"Because of my charming face and sparkling conversation," Kotoni answered, sarcastically, "Truth is, I'm not all that interested in killing you right now, either. I'm interested in us getting somewhere near our friends and making sure none of them got hurt. It makes no sense for us to fight when we have no weapons."

Kisshu scoffed and said, "Like I'd need weapons to kill you."

Kotoni rolled her eyes, clearly done wasting time and walked right up to Kisshu, stopping only inches from his face.

"Then do it. Do it and go wandering off into a maze by yourself. Make sure you drop by after and tell my body how much fun you're having, walking around aimlessly."

It was Kisshu turn to stare, as he took in Kotoni's serious face and grinded his teeth.

"Fine. Let's go."

Kisshu turned around and began walking into the maze, turning right.

Kotoni raced ahead of him, and yelled, "Ichigo, Zakuro, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce! It's Kotoni! Are you okay?"

Kotoni frowned when she heard no response and turned to Kisshu, who was clinging to his long ears.

"Give some warning, please!" he yelled, letting go of his ears, "I'm right next to you and myy ears are a lot more sensitive than yours are!"

"No promises," was Kotoni's quiet response, as she turned another corner in the endless maze.

**In the clearing:**

"Keki! Call back if you can hear me!"

"I don't think he _can_ hear you, Taruto!"

"But he was right in the clearing with us, he couldn't have gotten far!"

"It was probably those Mew Mews! They probably snuck up on him and knocked him unconscious!"

"Or it was the earthquake, na-no-da! Pudding wouldn't hurt Keki- she has no Pudding Ring!"

"Pudding! You don't tell them that!"

"I-It's alright, Pudding. My castanets are gone, too."

"Lettuce!"

"Gomen, gomen! It's just… I think all of our weapons are gone. I saw mine fly away when the earthquake started. Magnets, maybe?"

A sigh was heard and then, "My whip is gone, as well."

"Okay, then, um, Pai?"

There was a long pause.

"Hai?"

"If your weapons are gone, as well, then, um, I don't plan on attacking anyone on your side. That is, until we find the weapons. It won't do any good, for us to be fighting with members of our teams missing and no weapons. We should focus on finding everyone first."

"Fool! Pai, don't agree to anything. You know we can kill them with our bare hands."

"For all you know, we have members of your team! Like you said, we probably knocked Keki unconscious. Killing us could lose you your team!"

"Geez, Ichigo. Play dirty, much?" This voice was very faint, and could barely be heard. The girls were separated further than they thought.

Pai thought for a moment and called, "We'll resume the fight after we escape the maze."

Just then, Lettuce crossed paths with Pai. She froze, not knowing exactly what to do, until Pai nodded in her direction and continued on his way. Lettuce exhaled and turned a different corner, looking down each open path, hoping to see an ally.

"Kotoni!"

There was no answer.

"Ichigo, we'll have to go further for her to hear us!" The faint voice again. Mint.

"We have to keep trying, Mint! Otherwise we won't know which way to go!"

Mint sighed and pressed on, feeling irritated and nervous. She hated feeing caged, which was probably because of her bird instincts but it couldn't be helped. Mint looked down one path to find a surprise. It led to a dead end but crouched in the corner of that dead end was a blonde-haired alien, covering his eyes, and shaking. Mint watched him for a moment, trying to see if he was trying to trap her, then stepped cautiously toward him.

Mint was within a few feet of him when Keki spoke.

"Get away from me."

Mint continues to stare at him but made to motion to leave.

"GET AWAY!"

"I don't take order from you," she finally answered, "I'll do as I please, thank you."

Keki growled, sprung from his corner, and pushed Mint to the ground. As soon as he did, though, Keki looked around him and gasped, running back to the corner.

Mint stood up and stared at Keki, who was shaking and covering his eyes again.

"What's wrong with you? You- you're claustrophobic, aren't you?"

Keki shook his head 'no' but did not look up at her.

"Hmm… you fight very well so that must be why you weren't chosen for the first mission, right? Claustrophobia?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"I'll say what I want."

There was a long silence, broken only by Keki's hyperventilating.

Mint walked over to Keki and grabbed his hand. She then started to pull him into the maze with her.

"I'm not your hostage!" yelled Keki, pulling his arm away, but Mint held on tight.

"I never said you were. And keep your eyes covered!"

Keki covered his eyes again with one hand and let Mint wheel him through the maze with the other- partially because he was desperate to get out and also because he had no real way to fight her. If he fought her, he'd be trapped here himself where one of his teammates might see him in this state.

"Why are you doing this? What's your angle?"

"I told you- I do what I want. And I'm not exactly comfortable being in here, myself, though I seem to have more control than you."

"Shut up! …This makes no sense. You could have killed me when you had the chance."

"Attack you in that state? Please! It's beneath me! I want to win this war just as much as you do, but I'm the type of girl who won't be giving up her dignity to do it."

"…Idiot."

"Baby."

Mint and Keki fell silent after that, listening only to their footsteps and breathing.

**Back again...**

"I still think we should've gone right."

Kotoni was behind Kisshu, arms crossed, looking pissed.

"Well, we didn't so suck it up."

"I wouldn't have to if we went the right way."

Kisshu grabbed Kotoni's shoulders and whispered, clearly annoyed out of his mind, "If you don't SHUP UP, I swear I'm going to wring your neck."

Kotoni rolled her eyes, and pulled his hands off.

"Why don't you just fly out of here anyway?"

Kisshu looked at her like she had grown a second head and said, "You really think I haven't tried that yet? You must be a total idiot."

"Geez. No need to be rude!"

"There's no need for you to be talking. Do you ever shut up?"

"Well, I would but every time I do- you say something like three seconds later. You're doing that out of guilt, right? 'Cause you figured out we should have gone left?"

Kisshu growled and grabbed Kotoni's arms.

"Enough already! I should just snap your spine while I have the chance!"

"You need to learn to control your temper," she said, now walking backwards away from him, "I mean in some way so you don't invade personal space. Every time you get pissed, I'm worried you're going to hug me or lick my face or something."

Kisshu shook his head and said, "You wish."

"Ugh. You're awfully full of yourself for someone who was rejected."

Kisshu clenched his fists and looked down.

_Ack, pain again. What do I do?_

Kotoni sighed and stopped right in front of Kisshu. Kotoni poked Kisshu's lower lip.

"Pouting is not becoming."

Kisshu stared at her for a second and walked ahead with a, "You're crazy."

Kotoni smiled and followed behind.

"Wait, we should go right at this turn."

"Gah! SHUT UP!"

"Well, okay, let's do it your way then."

Kotoni was about to turn left with Kisshu when something caught her eye in the path to her right. She could see the end of the maze, the edge of the generator from where she was.

_I knew it was right! Hmm… I can't figure out how to shut it down with him here…_

Kotoni watched as Kisshu continued walking, and peered around the corner until he turned and was out of sight. Then, she ran as quietly as possible up to the generator. She was delighted to find her fans, sitting on top of the circular glass, along with the other Mew and alien weapons. When she reached for her fans, she was surprised to find that they were stuck to the top of the generator and wouldn't budge no matter how hard she pulled.

_Crap. It's magnetic? How am I supposed to turn it off?_

Kotoni circled the machine until she found a tiny keypad and screen on the ground next to it. She started pressing random buttons, until some words appeared on the screen.

"Foxgirl? Hey, Kotoni!"

She could hear Kisshu calling her, and he didn't sound very far away. Kotoni read the screen, willing the words passing by to move faster.

It read: INSERT PASSWORD HERE. FOUR CHARACTERS.

_Oh gods, oh gods…_

Kotoni started trying some popular passwords- 1234, 4321, etc…

This isn't working!

"Kotoni! Are you okay?"

_He's getting closer!_

She tried abbreviations of Ryou's last name.

SHBN, SHRG, SGRN…

The screen flashed: PASSWORD INCORRECT.

"Kotoni! Where the hell are you?"

Kotoni was getting desperate and started going random.

KDJE, MWJF, SOPQ…

PASSWORD INCORRECT.

_What is it?_

PO7W, NDBA, HR93, 179P…

PASSWORD INCORRECT.

"Kotoni!"

48FG, MJ67, SU14, 5K3E…

PASSWORD INCORRECT.

_Wait, it couldn't be… could it?_

"Kotoni!"

He sounded even closer now, probably heading right down the path to her.

RYOU.

PASSWORD ACCEPTED.

The machine made a short beep, and the ground began to shake again. Kotoni dove for her now-freed fans and positioned them at the path opening to the maze.

Slowly, the blue energy walls sunk into the ground, where they disappeared inside the fissures. The ground gave one last tremor, as all of the fissures suddenly closed.

Kotoni stayed in front of the weapons, her fans held high. She could see Kisshu. He was very close. Close enough that if she had taken just a few more seconds, she'd have been toast.

"Hmm… not bad, foxgirl," he said with a smirk. The smile didn't reach his eyes, which were giving Kotoni a hard glare.

"Kotoni!"

"Kisshu!"

The two could hear their friends now, who were probably sprinting toward them at that second. Kisshu strolled up to Kotoni, his hands raised, as if surrendering.

"Stop."

Kisshu kept walking.

"I'm warning you- I'll use these."

Kisshu waltzed right up to Kotoni, getting very close, and whispered the same thing she had said to him earlier.

"Do it."

Kotoni was shaking, and felt as though her mind was clouded. Kisshu leaned in close to her, almost touching her, reaching behind her back to retrieve his swords.

_What are you doing? Attack! Come on!_

"Kotoni!"

Ichigo had reached the scene and was running to help Kotoni. Kotoni gasped and sprang into action, pushing Kisshu as hard as she could.

She found herself on the ground with Kisshu for the third time that day. She had her fans up against his neck, and was trying to keep from shaking. Kisshu stared up, daring her with his eyes. Daring her to do what- Kotoni wasn't entirely sure.

Ichigo ran behind her and grabbed her Strawberry Bell.

"Kotoni?"

Kotoni was shaking now, entirely torn.

_Come one! Just swipe your fans! It's not like he wouldn't do the same to you. Finish him! But… no. He feels pain. He's a total asshole but he feels pain just like I do. He's too…_

"Human," said Kotoni aloud, without realizing it.

Kisshu cocked his head, paused, then shoved Kotoni off of him and grabbed his swords off the machine.

Ichigo held up her bell and yelled, "Ribbon Strawberry Flash!"

Kisshu dodged and pulled his swords around Kotoni's head.

Ichigo froze and Kotoni stiffened.

Suddenly Pai's voice was heard calling, "Kisshu! If you can hear me, get over here! We don't have weapons and we need reinforcement!"

Kisshu smiled at the frozen Ichigo and disappeared.

"Kotoni?" asked Ichigo, placing her hand on Kotoni's shoulder.

"The bastard made me lose my nerve- that's all. I'm fine."

Ichigo nodded, but still looked worried.

All of the other aliens and Mews were in sight now, the aliens taking advantage of getting their powers back and floating to each other. The Mews got to the weapons first, but only by seconds. Soon everyone had their weapon back, and the Mews were standing between the aliens and the shock absorber.

Pai looked them over in a calculating way, trying to decide their odds in a fair fight. There was a long pause as the other aliens waited for an order. Keki looked at Mint, not with hatred but confusion. Kisshu had his head cocked and seemed somewhat pleased with what had occurred with Kotoni. Kotoni had her head down and was refusing to meet his eye.

"Port to the ship."

Shukurimu cussed but disappeared, as told. Kotoni finally looked up at Kisshu who, in turn, winked at her before disappearing with the aliens.

The girls stayed where they were, breathing heavily, until Zakuro finally spoke.

"It's over for now. Let's go home."

"Thank god!" exclaimed Mint, storming off and mumbling to herself about a worthless, ungrateful jerk.

Kotoni sighed and started to leave when Ichigo stopped her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kotoni gave her a wavering smile.

"Of course, I'm okay, Ichigo."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I love reviews! I love reviews! I L.O.V.E. reviews! Thank you, peoples of the world who are giving me wondeful reviews that keep me more full and focused than a bowl of Wheaties! Here's another chapter. R&R. Eat some cake. Buy a puppy. Have a _looovely_ evening/day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 14:

Kotoni was the first to fly through the doors of the café and change back into her human form. She pulled out a chair and collapsed into it, feeling mentally and physically exhausted. The other girls followed suit but were not planning to give Kotoni the silence she was craving.

"It's a good thing the maze came down when it did, Mint," said Zakuro, "It looked like Keki was about to sneak up behind you and attack you off-guard."

"Oh no! Pai agreed to hold the fight so I'm sure Keki wouldn't have hurt her," argued Lettuce.

"Please," scoffed Ichigo, "Think of how crazy Keki and Shukurimu get in our fights. Promise or not- they'd never pass up an opportunity to try and take one of us down."

Mint shrugged and said, "I'm guessing he was on the other side of a wall next to me or something along those lines. I'd certainly never get snuck up on- I'm much too careful for that."

"Pudding loved the maze, na-no-da!"

"You loved it?" asked Ryou, who had just walked in.

"Yes! It was like Pudding and the aliens were friends in the maze! If only Pudding found Taruto…"

"The aliens are not our friends," stated Ryou, coldly.

Pudding sighed and whispered, "Pudding knows."

"We should all keep that in mind," said Ichigo who shot a worried glance at Kotoni.

Keiichiro walked in and smiled, saying, "Well done, girls. It seems you defeated the aliens and the shock absorber."

"Well, we all fought the aliens for a while but… Kotoni took care of the shock absorber."

"Really? How?"

Ichigo looked at Kotoni, waiting for her to tell the story, but Kotoni continued to look away and stay silent.

"I don't know actually. During the fight, I finished the Chimera and Kotoni came over to me and asked me to take over her fight with Shukurimu. She went to follow Kisshu, who was looking for the generator and I didn't see her after that. I found her after the maze had already come down and Kotoni was by the generator with Kisshu…" explained Ichigo.

"Kotoni? You shut down the generator?" asked Ryou, condescendingly.

Finally Kotoni spoke and said, "Yeah… it asked for a four-character password. RYOU. Your parents used your name."

Ryou opened his mouth to speak several times, making him resemble a fish. He finally responded, "Ah, I see."

"Why would your parents create a maze, Ryou?" asked Lettuce, curiously.

Keiichiro took over for Ryou who didn't seem able to speak at the moment.

"It was actually quite a good idea. The magnet in the shock absorber would render an enemy without their weapons. The maze itself was really ingenious, though! It's complex design and sheer size... Only Ryou's parents would have a map of the maze so they would have a good block of time to locate and shut down the generator. I believe they also had a way of cloaking the shock absorber once they were close to it, but I have yet to figure out how."

"It was a bad idea," stated Kotoni, flatly.

Keiichiro raised his eyebrows in surprise and Ryou looked offended.

"A bad idea?"

"Yes."

"And why would you say that?" asked Ryou, furrowing his brow.

"Kisshu and I had pretty much the same truce as you guys in the clearing except we were traveling together until we could find you guys and make sure you were safe," explained Kotoni, "I got to that machine by sneaking off on Kisshu and was barely able to shut the thing down in time. If I had taken just a few more seconds…"

"But you didn't," concluded Ryou, obviously done discussing any flaws in his parents' plans.

"You're right, I guess. I didn't."

"Kotoni…" started Ichigo, falling into silence by Kotoni's death glare.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow.

"What, Ichigo?"

"Kotoni, what happened back there? I ran over to find you and Kisshu fighting…"

"Oh, how odd," Mint said, sarcastically, "Kotoni was fighting an alien. We'd better alert the media."

"It wasn't just that," Ichigo continued, watching Kotoni who was now staring at the wall, "Kotoni pinned Kisshu. She had him but… she didn't do anything."

"I lost my nerve, okay?" yelled Kotoni, repeating what she told Ichigo in the forest, "He almost had me but I managed to pin him and… I don't know… I should have just knocked him unconscious or something. I was freaked out at the idea of killing him and I panicked."

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Ryou, "Kisshu is one of their best fighters and you had him? Why didn't you finish him? It could've changed everything!"

"I know, Ryou! I tried! But can you blame me? Look at me. Just picture killing me real quick. It's not easy to just _kill_ someone!"

"You're human, Kotoni. Kisshu is not. Besides, even if Kisshu were human, his life means the death of countless others! Did you consider that?"

"I'm sorry! I just lost my nerve- I swear! It won't happen again!"

"Are you sure you can handle this job, Kotoni? Obviously, if you can't stain your hands for the sake of the world, we made a poor choice!"

"Ryou," said Keiichiro, "Leave her be. She's not the only one who had to warm up to this job."

"She's the only one who's ever had the chance to take out their best fighter!"

"Listen," said Kotoni, "I know I blew it today. It won't happen again."

"I'll say! We'll never get that chance again!"

"Enough," interrupted Zakuro, the first of the girls to speak since Ichigo, "If you have so little confidence in us, Ryou, I'd find an alternative to the Mews. The opportunity will present itself again and Kotoni will be able to handle it."

Ryou took a deep breath before finally saying, "I'm sorry, Kotoni. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. But keep in mind- you're not fighting for you. You're fighting for the world."

_No pressure there,_ thought Kotoni.

Kotoni allowed herself to look at the other girls for the first time. Much to her surprise, she didn't meet any scowls or accusing glares like she had from Ryou. They were all looking at the ground, and seemed resigned as if the lecture given to Kotoni was directed at them all. Only Lettuce met Kotoni's eye, giving her a sad but understanding look.

"So…" began Kotoni, trying to fill the silence, "Where were you guys during our crazy shenanigans?"

"We were monitoring the area from the car," explained Keiichiro, "We followed you girls into the forest until it was too thick to continue, and then stayed by the computer. It helps us keep track of the aliens in case they change location or activate more Chimeras."

"Ah," answered Kotoni, praying for someone to strike up a conversation.

Lettuce gave a sigh, but wasn't the one to answer Kotoni's prayer. Instead, it was Zakuro.

"I'm concerned," she began plainly, making sure everyone was paying attention, "Our fights are normally competitions of strength, basically. These shock absorbers are a problem. They put us at a serious risk and make things very... dicey."

"I'm already on that," answered Ryou, "We were able to gain some information on the shock absorber while its defenses were up. I think I can find a way to make you powers stronger when that happens again."

"How?"

Ryou cocked his head and answered slowly, "I'll just add some developments to your Mew forms. I don't have enough information to share any more than that."

Kotoni took in Zakuro's suspicious expression and shrugged it off.

"Can Pudding go home now?" asked Pudding, rubbing her eyes and yawning, "She has to get home to her brothers and sister, na-no-da."

Keiichiro nodded and all the girls stood up, grabbing their bags and practically flying out the door. Kotoni was about to turn on the street that marked her route home when Ichigo called her.

"Kotoni! Wait for me!"

Kotoni sighed. She was tired, hot, and feeling ready to collapse on the ground.

"What's up, Ichigo?"

"Um… gomen. For earlier. I shouldn't have said anything about you and Kisshu. I know you would never betray us."

"Yeah… well, it's okay. I know it must have looked strange but I swear- the guy messed with my head. I'm not as used to dealing with him as you guys."

Kotoni pulled out a water bottle from her bag and took a long swing. She was parched just standing outside, and even though it wasn't that hot, it felt stifling to Kotoni.

"Weird," commented Ichigo, "I don't feel hot at all."

"That's because you weren't built for arctic climate."

"Right."

Kotoni started walking now, and was surprised to see that Ichigo was following her.

"Is it okay if I come with you? I don't really feel like heading home yet."

Kotoni shrugged and said, "Sure. My Aunt Cho won't really care if I have anyone over."

"Arigato."

The girls walked in silence for a while, broken only by Kotoni's water bottle when she'd take another swing.

"So Kotoni… I get the whole Kisshu thing but-"

Kotoni interrupted Ichigo with a sigh and said, "Can we drop it? Every time I think about it I feel killing something."

"Too bad you couldn't earlier," Ichigo gasped at her own words and eyed Kotoni carefully only to find that Kotoni was laughing.

"Haha! Okay, I guess I deserved that one. I didn't think you'd say it out loud though."

"Um… Kotoni, I do have one question."

"Hai?"

"Well… why did you call Kisshu a human?"

Kotoni paused a moment and furrowed her brow.

"I wasn't calling him a human. I was thinking, trying to get myself to do something. But then I started panicking and my words just slipped out, you know? But I know Kisshu isn't a human. I just don't think he's anything less. He feels pain and happiness and… I don't know. I'm not making a lot of sense to you, am I?"

"Actually," confessed Ichigo, "We all kind of feel that way. We've just accepted it after a while… Plus, it's impossible to argue with Ryou about it."

"I understand that. Keiichiro mentioned what happened to his parents to me. He's never quite gotten past it, has he?"

"No, he hasn't."

Kotoni turned toward her apartment and pulled out her key. After inviting Ichigo in, she bolted for the kitchen and poured herself a huge glass of water. She chugged it down and handed Ichigo a glass.

"This whole fox thing is making the world hot as hell. But I guess I shouldn't complain. Lettuce probably has to chug water all the time."

"She does drink a lot of water," admitted Ichigo, "But at least she doesn't freak out everytime she's near a fish like me."

"Yeah? Does Pudding do anything weird?" asked Kotoni, making her way up the stairs to her room.

"Not really. Pudding is just… Pudding," laughed Ichigo.

"Hey, Aunt Cho! I've got a friend over- we'll be in my room!" Kotoni called into her aunt's room.

"Huh, she's not here," said Kotoni, looking around, "She'd better not be at the office still…"

"Oh, Kotoni! I love your room!"

Kotoni walked in and smiled. She had styled her room with the simple idea of only using black and white. Her comforter and dresser were solid black, while her desk and small rug were pure white.

"Thanks. I've always loved the combination of black and white. Opposite colors that for some reason look like they belong together."

"It's so cool," commented Ichigo, lightly poking Kotoni's lamp, which was a series of small black and white spheres.

Kotoni flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Ichigo turned the desk chair and put her head on her hands.

"Anything else I should know about being a Mew? Like am I going to start barking at people who annoy me? Wait, never mind. Foxes… well, I don't think they bark. I kind of picture this little hissing noise or something."

Ichigo giggled and said, "Um… when you're in human form it's possible that your fox ears and tail will pop out… or you'll turn into a fox."

"Turn into a fox?"

"Only if you get kissed. The tail and ears though are a little harder to avoid. Whenever your heartbeat quickens too much they'll just pop out without warning."

"Well, that's great. I'll be sure to thank Ryou for the head-up."

Ichigo sighed and said, "Well, it sucks. It really sucks, actually. But at least you're not alone."

"Yeah, that's true," agreed Kotoni, "Hey, um, I shouldn't pry but if you're dating Masaya and you turn into a cat whenever you get kissed…?"

"Oh," sighed Ichigo, blushing, "We just… don't kiss that often."

Kotoni raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that doesn't sound too fun."

"Oh no! It's not a big deal to us! Masaya and I love each other so we're happy just being together."

"That sounds… nice."

"It really is," said Ichigo, looking out the window, contently.

"But didn't the girls say you kind of had a history with Kisshu?"

"Ugh! Will I never live this down!"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Sort of," she started, going from pure happiness to downright dreary, "Kisshu… he had this obsession with me. It all started when he kissed me one day as I was leaving school."

"Did you turn into a cat?"

"No. I don't know if it's because he's not human or if my Mew powers were too young but no, I didn't change. Anyway, he ended becoming so obsessed with me that he tried to take me away from earth. By force. And he was more than willing to kill Masaya to do it."

"Damn."

"Yeah…"

"They are kind of pretty, though. The Cyniclons, I mean. With the skin and the eyes."

"Kotoni…"

"Hey, I was just pointing it out."

Ichigo cocked her head, looking concerned and said, "You don't want to get mixed up with them, Kotoni. They may be pretty but the truth is they're willing to kill anyone to get what they want."

"Like we're supposed to."

"Exactly," answered Ichigo, missing the point entirely.

"I'm a Mew," said Kotoni, calmly, "It's a learned job. Swallowing my conscious will have to be learned too."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's another long one! I'm getting better at size, no? Thanks so much for reviews! I get so excited when I get online and see the review number go up- like touchdown dance excited. So... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 15:

Kotoni woke up the next day feeling horrible. She had been thinking very hard late into the night, and got no actual sleep. She also had a pounding headache and a fever.

"Aunt Cho?" she called down the stairs, and stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey Kotoni!" Kotoni's aunt greeted from the dining room table, "I made pancakes and there's a plate for you if you want them."

Kotoni smiled. Her aunt may be a workaholic but she definitely knew how to cook.

"Definitely. I'd better take some aspirin too, though."

"Feeling sick?"

"Yeah, headache. Hey, did you turn off the air conditioning last night?"

Aunt Cho swallowed a big bite of pancake and answered, "Yes, we really can't leave it on all night."

"Then if you're going out today, could you get me a fan for my room?"

"Gods, Kotoni," Aunt Cho laughed, "You like it cold as the Arctic!"

_You have no idea,_ thought Kotoni.

"Ah ha," said Kotoni, after scouring the cabinet for pills.

Kotoni grabbed a plate of pancakes and quickly swallowed some aspirin with orange juice. She practically inhaled her pancakes and took her and her aunt's plates to the sink.

"Don't bother with the dishes, hon. I'll take care of them later. Why don't you go upstairs and try to sleep off that headache? You don't have work today, do you?"

"Crap!"

Kotoni ran to her room and used her cellphone to quickly call the café.

"Hello?"

_Thank gods- Keiichiro! I cannot deal with Ryou right now!_

"Hey Keiichiro, it's Kotoni. Listen, I'm not going to be able to make it in today. I have a splitting headache."

"I see. Gomen, Kotoni. I hate to call you in when you're sick but… it's quite necessary that you come in today."

"Got it. I'll be right over."

Kotoni sighed and ran to pack her bag.

"I think I'm going in after all, Aunt Cho. I'm feeling a little better."

"Are you sure, kid? You do look kind of pale."

"I'm always pale! I'll see you later!"

Kotoni took one step outside and almost fell off the door step. Today was actually a really hot day and Kotoni was felt like she was in hell.

_Come on,_ she thought to herself, _The café is only four blocks away. You can make it._

Kotoni made her way to the café as fast as she could, which probably wasn't the best idea because by the time she got there, her head felt like it would pop. She shoved the doors of the café to find Ichigo serving a single table. Otherwise, the café was emptied out. Kotoni walked straight to the kitchen, turned on the sink, and stuck her head under the sink faucet.

"Um, hello Kotoni," greeted an amused Keiichiro.

"Hey," she answered, grabbing a paper towel to wipe her face, "I know you guys didn't plan the whole Mew effects but dude. I'm boiling!"

"Your body should get better at maintaining itself soon. Eventually, your human genes will null the effects of your fox genes to keep you healthy."

"Does that mean I won't have to worry about sprouting a tail pretty soon?"

"Well, growing a tail doesn't really affect your health."

"Damn."

"You should head to the basement. The customers are gone."

Kotoni went down into what she secretly thought of as the "Mew Cave". The other girls were already in their Mew forms and Ryou was standing in front of them tapping his foot.

"Thanks for finally showing up."

"I thought I was allowed to have sick days. Sorry."

"You're sick?" asked Lettuce, clearly concerned, "Maybe you shouldn't come today."

"I'll be fine," Kotoni answered, bluntly, "But why, oh why, did the aliens have to come back so soon? Is this my weekend from now on? Fighting aliens twenty-four seven?"

"Not every weekend, na-no-da! Pudding got a weekend off once!"

"_Great."_

"The aliens aren't targeting a shock absorber today," began Ryou, as if he hadn't heard the conversation, "They're after a Mew Aqua deposit. You won't have to worry about fighting blind this time. And there's only two Chimera on the screen. I believe they're digging for the Mew Aqua and aren't expecting us to do anything."

"Why should we do anything?" asked Mint, looking irritated, "It's the shock absorbers we should worry about."

"You remember what happened when the Cyniclons used Mew Aqua in their Chimeras. We don't really want to face that while handling a shock absorber later."

"Fine," stated Kotoni, flatly, "Let's just get out of here."

"Irritable much?" asked Mint.

"Yeah, actually. Mew Mew Kotoni- Metamorphosis!"

Once changed, Kotoni expected to feel some relief from the heat, but only found that having a pair of furry ears and an even furrier tail made her feel worse.

"They're in a construction site, outside the city. The spot where they're building the apartment complex about a mile from the shore."

"Pudding is going to the beach after!" shouted Pudding, gleefully.

"Pudding, it's not a beach," explained Zakuro, "I've been in that area for some nature photo shoots. It's by a cliff that drops into the sea."

"So no swimming?" concluded Ichigo with a laugh.

Kotoni sighed and ran out the door, letting the other girls catch up with her this time. She was desperate to be done with this and go home to sit in a bath. An ice bath.

"Geez, Kotoni," puffed Ichigo, now matching her in speed, "What's with you?"

"I'm dying," answered Kotoni, giving a hard laugh, "The sooner we get this done- the better."

Kotoni refused to say anything more and simply panted as the girls shot forward through the city. Admittedly, the breeze created by her speed was cooling her off. Too bad it couldn't last.

"Hey, Kotoni, stop!"

Kotoni came to a screeching halt, stopping right past a skeletal building and bulldozer on a huge grassless site.

"Sorry," Kotoni sighed, once again feeling heat creeping up on her.

The girls walked across the site, scanning the area for any aliens or Chimeras.

"Um… I think I know where they are," called Lettuce, standing in front of an enormous hole in the ground.

"Yup, that's a safe bet," commented Kotoni.

"Pudding went in a hole once," said Pudding, with a dreamy look on her face, "Taru-Taru saved her from turning into a fossil."

"He saved you?' asked Kotoni, furrowing her brow.

"Hai," she answered simply, now looking somewhat sad at the memory.

Kotoni crossed her arms. The headache she got from thinking about the aliens last night wasn't even worth it. She felt no better about the idea of killing anyone. The other girls may have been able to put it out of their minds but Kotoni was still having troubles. Ichigo had begun to edge around the hole carefully.

"We won't be able to see…"

"So Ryou was wrong. We are fighting blind," said Kotoni, using her fans to actually fan herself.

Zakuro wordlessly pulled a small flashlight out of her boot, grabbed the side of the hole and slid out of sight. Kotoni shrugged and followed suit. The other girls nervously dove into the hole after. Zakuro turned on the flashlight and the girls proceeded into the dark.

"You stuck a flashlight in your boot. Genius! I'm so doing that from now on," laughed Kotoni. Her humor didn't last long, though. The deep they traveled the warmer it got in the hole. It seemed like they had been walking forever when Kotoni started having to use the wall on the side of the hole to support herself.

"Kotoni, are you sure you can do this?" asked Lettuce, quietly.

Zakuro turned her light on to Kotoni who was holding on to the wall of the hole for dear life ad panting heavily.

"You should get out of here," said Zakuro.

"No," argued Kotoni, shoving herself off of the wall and forward into the hole, "I'm going to be fine, guys!"

Zakuro turned the flashlight back into their path and before long, the Mews could hear voices.

"Keki! Will you stop sleeping? You haven't done anything- how are you even tired?"

"Shut up, Tart. I can rest my eyes if I feel like it!"

"And you call us worthless…" came another sarcastic voice that Kotoni recognized as Kisshu.

"Keep digging, Kish."

The Mews were suddenly surrounded by a huge cavern instead a tight hole. Zakuro shined her flashlight around the cavern to find two large mole Chimeras, digging into a side of the cavern. The aliens were all hovering close by.

"Geez, Pai, you could have told me how huge the cavern was. I thought we were still in that tight hole." said Keki, opening his eyes and lifting off the ground.

"And it matters how?"

"It doesn't! I was just- oh, look… We have company."

Keki pulled out his daggers and the other aliens spun around, weapons up.

"We weren't bothering you, ladies. Feel free to leave," said Shukurimu, spinning his sword around.

"We're here for the Mew Aqua," said Ichigo, holding up her Strawberry Bell, "And we're not leaving without it."

"Interesting..." said Kisshu, "Tell me, Ichigo. How many of you Mew Mews can see in the dark?"

"Wha-"

One of Keki's daggers shot forward, shattering Zakuro's flashlight and shrouding the girls in black.

Kotoni gasped. She found that she could actually see in the dark a little bit, but not enough to truly help her out. All she could do was make out a few moving shapes in the dark that she could only assume were the aliens.

"Zakuro and I can see alright," called a voice Kotoni recognized as Ichigo, "Kotoni, can you see?"

"I can see some shapes but- oof!"

Something shoved Kotoni from the front- hard. Kotoni looked around frantically but could only see shape in the distance. Suddenly a pair of arms wound around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear, so close that she could feel the person's breath.

"Hey, foxgirl. Miss me?"

"Let go of me!" yelled Kotoni, spinning around and slashing her fans around blindly.

"Ouch! Careful, foxgirl. You almost scratched me!"

"Good!" shot Kotoni, fanning herself while she could.

_So hot… Don't faint. Don't faint._

Kotoni could hear shouts, the sound of metal grinding on metal, and the Chimera's thrashing echoing through the cavern. Her hearing was the only sense she could rely on. Sadly, the aliens were floating so Kotoni couldn't hear Kisshu as he snuck up on her again. This time, Kisshu grabbed Kotoni's feet and pulled.

"Dammit!" yelled Kotoni, staggering up after falling on her ass. She hadn't even truly begun to fight, but the heat was making her pant and sway. The shapes she could make out were getting blurry. Well, blurrier. Kotoni could barely stay up on her feet. Suddenly Kotoni was shoved back and hit the wall of the cavern. She was pinned, Kisshu's swords on either side of her neck.

"Aw… foxy's barely putting up a fight this time. That's no fun!"

Kisshu brought his face close to hers and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I see… somebody's a little bit warm. Am I making you nervous?"

Kisshu snickered and boldy licked the side of Kotoni's face.

"What the hell?"

"You said you were _afraid_ I'd lick your face the last time we were together. Thought I might grant your secret wish."

"Go to hell!" yelled Kotoni, kicking out her legs and knocking Kisshu away. Kotoni grabbed the swords near her neck and flung them in another direction.

"Are you expecting me to grab around the ground trying to feel for my swords? I can see just fine, foxgirl. Really, how do you think I've been able to play?"

Suddenly Kotoni felt herself shoved away from the wall and into the empty space. Kisshu flew at her from different directions, shoving her this way and that, and causing her to get incredibly dizzy.

_My head… this is too much…_

"Too hot," whispered Kotoni, trying her best to stay erect.

"We're talking about me, right?"

Another shove from Kisshu. This time, Kotoni grabbed him as he tried to shove her, and wrapped her arms around him as she started to slide to the ground.

"Kisshu… stop… please…"

Kisshu picked Kotoni up and forced her on her feet. He poked her lower lip and whispered in her ear.

"Pouting is not becoming, remember?"

"Asshole…" whispered Kotoni, staggering backwards.

"Don't be like that, foxy," said Kisshu, shoving Kotoni onto a different wall, "You're the one who started it. Calling me human… I should've taken much more offense!"

"I wasn't… calling… you human…" whispered Kotoni between pants, "Stop… messing… with my head…"

"I don't think I will," purred Kisshu, shoving his swords around her neck again, "That's no fun at all… oops. Accidentally gave you a little cut. Can't have that- we're not done playing yet."

Kisshu pulled away one of his swords, then grabbed Kotoni jaw to move her head so the stinging cut on her neck was exposed. Kotoni shrieked as Kisshu shoved his mouth onto her cut and started sucking on her neck.

"GET OFF!" screamed Kotoni pushing forward. But Kotoni had almost no strength left and Kisshu wouldn't relent. He pulled back with a laugh and gave her neck one quick kiss.

"Don't start flattering yourself, foxgirl," whispered Kisshu, snickering, "I'm just having some fun. No reason to panic."

"Go bother… Ichigo then… let's see… if she gives you… the time… of day…"

"Shut your mouth!"

Kisshu grabbed her by the shoulders and dug his sharp nails into her shoulders.

"I keep telling not to talk about that bitch… but you never learn, do you?"

Kotoni felt consciousness slipping away. The heat was burning her alive. She looked up, though it took some strain to do, and could just make out something in the dark. Kisshu's golden eyes were close, and she could just see them glowing faintly in the dark.

_I see his pain again…_

Kotoni felt some tears stream down her cheeks. The heat combined with her guilt felt overwhelming. It felt like she would die of heat. It felt like she would break into sobs. It felt like she would explode. Pain. Spinning shapes. Heat. So much _heat_…

"Kotoni?" asked Kisshu, looking stricken.

Kotoni was just about to faint when she looked down and saw that she was glowing brilliant blue. She looked around and realized that she was filling the whole enormous cavern with light. Suddenly, an intense warm feeling came from her chest.

_No… no more heat… so hot… already…_

The aliens and Mews stopped their fighting to watch Kotoni, bathed in light, staggering to the middle of the cavern. Kisshu let her pass for whatever reason, and picked up his swords.

Kotoni made it to the middle of the cavern, where she finally fell to her knees, panting and sweating.

"So… hot…"

"Kotoni?" Ichigo called, looking afraid.

"So… hot…"

Suddenly, a frosty wind surrounded Kotoni and spread across the cavern. In seconds, a foot of snow covered the ground. But Kotoni still couldn't escape the heat.

"So… hot…"

"Kotoni! Your body is reacting to the Mew Aqua! You have to stop this!" yelled Zakuro, folding her arms tightly. To everyone else, the cavern was freezing but the chill just couldn't reach Kotoni.

"Zaku… ro?"

Kotoni rose her head only to clasp it tightly. Her headache was pounding so hard, she felt like her head might explode.

"Ow…"

"K-K-K-Kotoni!" called Pudding. The snow was almost up to her neck, and Pudding's lips were turning blue with chill. Taruto looked at her with a shocked expression. He was cold too, but because of his planet's climate, he could survive longer in the cold. Pudding looked like she wouldn't last must longer.

"S-S-Stop!" yelled Taruto.

"K-K-Kotoni!"

"E-n-n-nough!"

"P-P-Please!"

Kotoni could hear the cries of friends and foes. She swung one of her fans up toward the ceiling and broke a hole upward with the strength of her wind.

"Hurry…" Kotoni called out, as loud as she could, though still whispering.

The aliens flew out as fast as they could. Mint grabbed Pudding and also flew up, calling, "I'll come b-b-back for the rest of y-y-you guys!"

Kotoni shook her pounding head back and forth, and swung her fans up again, shoving the rest of the Mews up and out with wind and snow. Kotoni looked around herself, completely alone. The shapes surrounding her were molding together, cloaked in heavy snow.

_So hot…_ thought Kotoni, _Why can't I feel any cooler?_

Kotoni reached out and grabbed some snow, only to find that it melted immediately and brought no relief. She closed her eyes and opened them once more to see the shapes of the two Chimeras before her. They were completely encased in ice. But between them was a small shimmer in the dirt wall.

Kotoni dug into the recesses of her strength and used the last of her energy to make her way toward the light. She reached out and pulled a sparkling orb from the wall. It shown brightly for one second before it disappeared inside Kotoni's chest. Kotoni felt herself lifted upward and out of the cavern. She landed softly, on her side, somewhere on the surface. She could hear the crashing of waves, and guessed she was somewhere close to the cliff overlooking the sea. Kotoni opened her eyes slightly to find Kisshu crouched over her, his eyes wide.

"No!" cried Kotoni, still feeling weak. She ran over to the other girls and was caught by Lettuce before she hit the ground again.

"What about the Mew Aqua?" asked Mint looking back towards the site they'd been moved from.

"I've got it…" sighed Kotoni, smiling, "It went in me and cooled me off…"

Ichigo looked at Kotoni and smiled.

"Looks like Kotoni took care of things, again. Hey, you!"

The aliens looked over at Ichigo, regarding her coldly.

"You hear that? The Mew Aqua's gone. Get out of here!"

The aliens exchanged looks but then disappeared. Kotoni turned away so she wouldn't have to look at Kisshu's expression.

"The Chimeras are frozen but…"

"I'll take care of them," said Ichigo, "Guys? Get Kotoni home. I think she needs a sick day after all."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another chapter. And another big plot piece. You'll see... Oh and to any of you new readers who tried to view the story within the last 24 hours, I am REALLY sorry. A couple of the chapters just up and disappeared- but I got them back. So, enjoy. R&R as always. You are wind beneath my wings and yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew mew.**

Chapter 16:

Monday morning, Kotoni walked into school feeling kind of happy. Ever since the Mew Aqua was absorbed into her, Kotoni hadn't felt any hotter than usual. In fact, she felt somewhat cool on this cloudy day. Kotoni worked through her classes at light speed, and was ecstatic once study hall rolled around. She walked into the library and plopped down at a table where Lettuce, Ichigo, and Masaya were sitting.

"Hey guys."

"Kotoni! I didn't get a chance to talk to you in history- how are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Better. Way better."

"Good," sighed Ichigo in relief, "Do us a favor and don't go to work sick, anymore."

"I'll give it a shot."

"How's your temperature been?" asked Lettuce, not looking up from her book.

"Normal, for once. I haven't felt feverish since…" Kotoni dropped to a whisper, "The Mew Aqua went in me. By the way- maybe you guys can explain what exactly happened to me?"

"Mew Aqua has always reacted with our bodies when we reach too emotional of a state," explained Lettuce, "Sometimes it gives great power- which would explain your snow storm. We never can be sure what will happen when we react with it. I don't know exactly why it 'cooled you down' as you put it, but I know Mew Aqua has healing abilities, so maybe that was how it tried to heal you."

"Ah," answered Kotoni, " It's… it's not going to wear off, right?"

"No," said Lettuce, glancing at Ichigo, "Its effects are permanent. Ichigo is living proof."

"You were healed by Mew Aqua?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "The Cyniclons gave me the last of the Mew Aqua left then because I saved them. Don't think too highly of them, though, Kotoni. The Mew Aqua wouldn't have been any use to them without Deep Blue, anyway."

Kotoni ignored the nagging voice in her head giving her more reasons to hate herself more the aliens and asked, "What is Deep Blue, exactly?"

"Deep Blue…" Ichigo trailed off and looked at Masaya.

"Deep Blue was some sort of demonic soul of an alien. He promised the aliens a way to save their planet- taking ours. All they had to do was bring him Mew Aqua. But he was a liar. He never wanted to help them but instead wanted to use them so he could take over the world for himself. And he did all this through the body of a human that he possessed, granting that human the power to take the form of the Blue Knight and defend his princess," explained Masaya, taking Ichigo's hand.

"You were Deep Blue and the Blue Knight? Damn. I assume that's why you know about us."

Masaya nodded and Lettuce shoved her book to the middle of table.

"The arctic fox," said Lettuce, pointing to a picture in her encyclopedia of a pure white, furry critter.

"Nice," commented Kotoni, giving a nod, "Now show me yours- a porpoise. I have yet to actually _see_ a porpoise."

Lettuce shook her head and read a line from the book, "The artic fox is well-known for having the thickest pelt of any mammal, including the arctic wolf and polar bear. That's why you got so hot. Your body mentally equipping itself as if it had a heavy pelt."

"It was all in my head?"

"Well, no. You did have a fever. But that's probably what pushed you over the edge. But it affecting your head is probably why you were emotional enough to trigger the Mew Aqua."

_Sure, let's go with that. Let's also pretend Kisshu is still in the hole. Frozen. Okay, I feel better now._

"Huh. At least it's over. So Masaya, what exactly happened with the whole Deep Blue thing? He's not… still around, right?"

"No. Ichigo sacrificed herself to save me."

"And then the aliens saved her after that?"

"Hai," said Ichigo, resting her head on her hands, "I'll never understand why they did it. But they did."

Kotoni exchanged a glance with Lettuce. She had yet to have a conversation with Lettuce about it, but Kotoni felt like Lettuce was just as conflicted about fighting the aliens as she was.

"So… Lettuce, do you turn into a porpoise when you get kissed?"

Ichigo giggled and Lettuce turned bright red.

"Well… I don't know… I've never really-"

"Oh... Oh! 'Nuff said! But um… just be careful when you do, okay? I think porpoises need water to breathe."

Lettuce smiled shyly and said, "I'm sure I don't have to worry about that."

"If you say so," said Kotoni, with a shrug.

"Oh geez," sighed Ichigo, as a small group of girls sat down at the table next to us. They were giggling and shamelessly staring at Masaya.

"Those girls have the gift of subtly," commented Kotoni with a smirk.

Ichigo scowled, and snatched up her books.

"Ichigo, where are going?" asked Masaya, looking wary.

"Somewhere else," answered Ichigo bluntly, "See you guys at the café later."

And with that, Ichigo hastily left the library. Masaya watched her go and sighed. He started to gather up his things to go follow her.

"Konnichiwa, Masaya," said one of the braver fan girls, walking over to the table.

"Oh, hi. I'd love to chat but I'm just leaving. Bye!"

Masaya quickly left the library and looked down the hall for Ichigo. The fan girl pouted and went back to her friends who were sadly watching Masaya leave.

"I can see why Ichigo gets annoyed."

"Hai. I can too. Um, Kotoni…"

"Huh?"

"I have actually kissed someone," explained Lettuce, turning red as a tomato, "I just didn't want Ichigo and Masaya to know…"

"And you turned into a porpoise?"

"No, no! I was kind of a mermaid at the time. I reacted with Mew Aqua and that's what its effect on me was."

"That's no fair! You get to turn into a mermaid and I just have a snowy meltdown... no pun intended."

"The point is I kissed Ryou."

Kotoni's jaw dropped.

"That asshole?"

"He's not an asshole…"

"Maybe not an asshole, but an ass at least!"

"He can be strict at times, I'll admit- but he's a wonderful person."

Lettuce's face didn't match her words though. She actually seemed forlorn. Kotoni cocked her head.

"A wonderful person… but not the right person for you?"

"H-Hai. I shouldn't tell you this but… I was very disappointed when the aliens left us. We could have actually been on good terms with them, for a while at least. And Pai… I'm not saying I liked him because I hardly knew him but he just seemed to understand the way I think. And no one has ever really understood me fully. I just would have liked the chance to talk to him… even just once."

Kotoni took this in and sighed. Lettuce was definitely in the same place she was- the only difference was Pai didn't make Lettuce feel both guilty and pissed off at the same time.

"I understand where you're coming from, Lettuce. They're not human but… they're so much like us that it seems wrong to think about killing them. That's how it is for me, anyway."

Lettuce looked at Kotoni and smiled.

"That's how it is for me, too. But we have to get past that eventually, you know. The aliens are willing to kill as many of us as possible and if that's what it takes to stop them… we have no choice."

"I know…" sighed Kotoni, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

**Alien's Ship:**

"What the hell, Pai? How are we supposed to get any Mew Aqua if that happens every time those Mews get close to it!" yelled the ever-dramatic Shukurimu, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Pai sighed and looked at one of the large radars, closely.

"This doesn't make sense…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"If I say no, will you leave?"

"NO!"

"Quit whining," said Taruto, floating in the air and tossing a small statuette between himself and Kisshu, "We warned you that the Mews were strong. You just, for some reason, thought that our planet's strongest warriors weren't as powerful as you. Bakas."

"We're not bakas!" yelled Keki, who was sitting on the ground of the ship and sharpening a pair of his daggers, "You didn't tell us that they could do that!"

"We did know that Mew Aqua can trigger wild and unpredictable responses from the Mews but only if they reach too emotional of a state," explained Pai, refusing to look away from the radar he kept recalibrating.

"My bad," commented Kisshu, tossing the statuette backwards in the air where it was caught by Taruto, "Fox Mew was sick- had a fever or something. Thought it might be fun to torture her a bit. I didn't know she was going to go snowstorm on our asses."

"Immature much?" asked Shukurimu, leaning against a wall, "See a Mew- kill her. That's what you're _supposed_ to do, anyway."

"You're the one who was talking about how you'd like to give the purple one a taste of her own whip before you'd kill her. You would have triggered the same thing except that the purple one has a nasty temper, so she'd probably go ape-shit," said Kisshu, catching the statuette.

Keki jumped up and caught the statue midair as Kisshu tossed it back to Taruto.

"What the hell is this thing? It looks like a old, ugly, humanoid thing."

"Humans call it a "lawn gnome". They put it in their yards and… that's about it," explained Taruto, taking the gnome back and throwing it upward randomly, where it was caught by Kisshu.

"Why do you have it?"

"I saw it and I took it."

Pai was still closely examining his screen and shaking his head, trying to make some sense of something, when Kisshu accidentally threw the gnome at the back of his head.

"Kisshu!"

"Gomen, Pai. Now throw it back," said Kisshu quickly.

"Why don't you guys go get us some food or something?"

"Later. Now give back the gnome,"

"How do you guys even get this stuff?" asked Keki gesturing to the gnome.

"Humans don't take care of their possessions very well. They leave it unguarded and open for the taking. Our taking, at least."

"It's irritating how much you know about them," jumped in Shukurimu, pulling out his sword and twirling it in his hands.

"We've been here before," said Taruto, looking offended.

"Yes, but you seem to admire them. You always talk about things they build, they eat, they say…"

"Just because we can manage to blend in doesn't mean we like them," argued Kisshu, "I can't stand the humans."

Taruto glanced at Kisshu, but Kisshu wouldn't meet his eye.

"Whatever you say. Just don't go become the Mew Mew's little pet."

"The Mew Mews aren't really human, though," said Kisshu casually.

Shukurimu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you've picked up that obsession with the cat girl again."

"Don't even joke, Shu. I'd sooner stab her than touch her."

"Sure," said Shukurimu, sarcastically, "Though I have to say, I can't complain about how they dress. you can't help but notice their better features... Do you think they did that on purpose? Because I'm too good of a warrior to fall for it- I still wouldn't hesitate to kill them."

Keki laughed and picked up the gnome.

"Looks like it's you we have to worry about, Shu."

Kisshu was floating on his back, near the ceiling of the ship. His gliding slowed to a stop and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he had a far-off look on his face and licked his lips once or twice without realizing.

"Hey, loser!"

Keki chucked the lawn gnome up the air where it made impact with Kisshu's back. Kisshu jolted back into reality and dove down to Keki's level and pulled him into a headlock.

"Let go of me!"

"No, you little brat! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kisshu, please!" yelled Pai, putting a hand on his head and leaning away from the screen.

"What you are looking at anyway, Pai?" asked Taruto.

"Mew Aqua. This makes no sense. It fades in and out, as if someone's jamming the system."

"Is someone jamming the system?"

"Well, no… the humans don't have strong enough technology. Except one, that is…"

"Those Mews are screwing with us!" yelled Keki, chucking the gnome to the ground, thus breaking its head off.

"So violent…" sighed Kisshu, picking up the gnome head and shaking his own head, "I'm going out."

"Where're you going?" asked Shukurimu, narrowing his eyes.

"I said I'd go get food later. It's later. I'll try to find Tart a new toy while I'm out, too," Kisshu teased.

"Shut up!"

"Relax, kid. See you guys," Kisshu teleported away with a devious smirk on his face and a plan to have some fun forming.

**?:**

"Look at them… such strong enemies with such unusual weaknesses."

"And their weaknesses are?"

"Each other."

"They'll either join forces or destroy each other before we get the chance to carry out the plan. We can't keep waiting."

"We might as well watch how things pan out, though. Just imagine- if they get close, we'll be putting salt in the wound, won't we? Besides… they're so very entertaining."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N****: Hello again! Another chapter for the reading! I figured I should let you guys know something. Except or my random two week disappearance- I've been really good with chapter posting. This is because I have no life. :/ I'm in recovery after my surgery and can't walk yet so fanfic writing currently IS my life. I'll still be OCD and update as fast as possible when I can walk around and hang out with friends and do something other than sit on my butt all day but I don't know if I'll be throwing them out there every other day. I'm going to finish though. Definitely. I have the whole plot figured out and I can't possibly keep it from the world! Just wanted you guys to know that I'm not truly a speed demon. Just a loser. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 17:

Kotoni stepped out of the school, like hundreds of others, and threw her hands up in the air. The relief at not feeling stifling heat every time she stepped outside was making her carefree and giddy. Lettuce came out with her and laughed. Kotoni never really cared if she looked strange to people, and she was certainly not going to feel self-conscious when she felt this good.

"Where is Ichigo? She needs to come outside and see this!"

"See what, Kotoni?" asked a bemused Lettuce.

"This air!"

"You want to show her the air?"

"Never mind! That is a horrible plan! Unless, of course, we dye the air. We should dye it purple! Grape-flavored air!"

Lettuce laughed again and added, "Why not red air? Cherry-flavored."

"There she is!" shouted Kotoni, grabbing Lettuce hand and dragging her over the school gate.

"Kotoni, I think this _air_ is making you somewhat hyper."

"I know it is!"

Kotoni ran up to Ichigo with Lettuce close behind. Ichigo was staring up at the sky, a confused look on her face.

"Hey Ichigo, you doing okay?"

"Hai…" answered Ichigo, squinting at the air.

"Did you and Masaya talk?"

"Hai…"

Kotoni frowned and tried to follow Ichigo's gaze. Nothing but cloudy skies. Kotoni glanced at Lettuce who shrugged and said, "Ichigo? What exactly are you looking at?"

"I don't know. I thought I saw… never mind. What's up with you guys?"

Now that Ichigo was out of her coma, Kotoni went right back to her happy place.

"To Café Mew Mew!" she announced, throwing her fist in the air, "I'm in such a good mood- I don't even feel like poisoning obnoxious customers… much!"

"Um… Kotoni? You don't have work today. Ichigo and I do, but your shift is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah… geez, I hope I remember what to do with free time. It's been a while. Actually not a while. As long as I've worked for Ryou. Good luck with that by the way. I think I'll head home."

"See you later, Kotoni!"

"Bye!"

Kotoni turned and started walking home, feeling like a million bucks. It didn't last, though, as Kotoni's excitement faded away and was slowly replaced by anxiety. It wasn't long before it became too much and Kotoni's walking sped up to a sprint. She yanked her apartment door open as fast as she could and slammed it shut. She stood there a second, breathing deeply.

_What the hell? I've got to calm down! Obviously, I don't take to extreme joy very well._

Kotoni sighed in relief and shook her head, mentally laughing at her own paranoia. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"Aunt Cho! You want any lemonade?" she called into the house, only to hear silence.

_Are you kidding me? Workaholic! She's going to literally work herself to death,_ thought Kotoni, sighing and walking up to her room.

Kotoni dropped her bag upon entering and opened the window. She smiled as the fresh breeze caressed her face.

_So nice… I should grab a book or something and chill out there for a while._

Kotoni spun around and met the surprise of her life, and right when she was about to release a blood-curdling scream, a pale white hand clapped over her mouth.

"None of that now, foxgirl. Wouldn't want the neighbors to think someone broke in."

"Someone _did_ break in. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, KISSHU?"

The green haired alien's golden eyes flashed and he flew over to the open window which he promptly closed.

"I'm here to see my favorite Mew, that's what I'm doing here."

"Ichigo doesn't live here, asshole! Get out!"

Kisshu pouted and put a hand on his hip.

"If I was going to visit Ichigo, I would probably bring a more appropriate gift… for example, her gruesome, bloody death."

"I'll be sure to tell her that. Now, LEAVE!"

"I just got here," argued Kisshu, floating over to Kotoni's bed and stretching out across it.

"Get off my bed! Now!"

Kisshu sighed and went back in the air.

"How did you find out where I live?"

"I went to Ichigo's school today and hoped you'd go to the same place. She actually spotted me while I was waiting to see if you'd show up but I teleported too fast for her to be sure. By the way, I don't think dyeing the air purple would automatically make it taste like grapes."

Kotoni gasped and hit Kisshu with her bag.

"Stalker! Stupid, physco, alien stalker!"

Kisshu grabbed her bag, and calmly said, "Enough. I'm just here to play. Not to fight."

"I'm not playing games with you! Oh gods… the girls were right. Am I your new Ichigo, Kisshu?"

Kisshu narrowed his eyes and let out a cold, hard laugh.

"If you were my new Ichigo, do you really think I'd have let you live this long?"

Kotoni was shaking. He needed to leave. He was doing this on purpose to make it hard for her to hurt him. She _needed_ to make him leave.

"But you're betraying your people again. Fraternizing with the enemy!"

"I'm not betraying them," argued Kisshu, but Kotoni could see the seeds of doubt forming in his eyes, "I have no intentions of holding back when I'm _fighting_ you. But I'm not fighting you. And you, foxgirl, can't say the same, can you?"

"Shut up, get out, and we can pretend this never happened."

Kotoni was rummaging through her bag as she said this, trying desperately to find her pendant.

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Kisshu, smirking just wide enough to expose a small fang, "I can't have you going Mew and ruining my fun!"

Kisshu snatched Kotoni's bag right from her hands and disappeared quickly, only to return seconds later without Kotoni's bag. Kotoni shoved Kisshu against the wall and growled, "Give me my bag. Now."

Kisshu laughed and teleported behind her.

"Or what, foxy? You've got nothing to threaten me with."

"Want a bet? I have my cellphone right here. I'm calling the cops."

Kisshu let Kotoni make her call and watched her with a smug smile. Kotoni scowled as the phone rang.

_What's he so happy about? He's about to get- aw, shit! What the hell am I supposed to say? "Hi, I have an alien who broke into my house. Don't be alarmed if he's not here when you come over- I'm not crazy. He teleports sometimes."_

A woman greeted Kotoni through the phone, "Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Um… I'm calling to tell you what a great job you're doing. Have a nice day."

Kisshu was reduced to hysterical cackling while Kotoni looked around the room for something to hit him with. In the end, she settled for a paper sitting on her desk. She walked right up to the laughing alien and left a clean, small scratch across his cheek.

"There. You have been injured. And human paper has… uh, toxins in it that will slowly poison you! Now you have to leave! Or you'll die!"

Kisshu stopped laughing and paused only to float up out of Kotoni's reach and laugh even harder.

"You, ha ha, honestly thought, ha ha, I'd fall for that! I've been here a lot longer than you think, dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass! And get down! You shouldn't be here. Tell me why you're really here."

"I'm here," began Kisshu, floating downward to Kotoni's level, "To get inside your head."

"Espionage!"

"Not really."

Kisshu brought his hand to Kotoni's cheek, much to Kotoni's surprise. Right when she was about to bite his hand off, Kisshu brought his hand down in a fast motion, dragging one of his sharp nails down her cheek and leaving the smallest of scratches.

"There. Now we're even."

"You're crazy!"

Kotoni grabbed a tissue from her desk and wiped it across her cheek to get rid of any blood. She looked over at Kisshu and did the same.

"Aw… she does care!"

"Shut up- I just don't want blood on my rug. You… you really should leave. I don't know if you're here to try and trick me but it's not going to work."

"I told you… I'm here to get inside your head," explained Kisshu, running his fingers across one of Kotoni's curls, "Your hair is different."

"Gee, thanks for noticing. I also don't have fox parts, in case you didn't notice."

"I did."

Kotoni looked away and thought to herself, _He's got to have some kind of real motive for this. No one would be as reckless and stupid as to show up at the enemy's house just to harass- oh wait. Look who I'm talking about…_

"You may have been able to play with Ichigo, but you won't be able to do that with me. I'm not afraid of you."

Kisshu sighed and looked irritated, saying, "I wish you'd stop talking about her."

"It's your own fault. You're the one who became obsessed with her and couldn't take no for an answer!"

Kotoni watched Kisshu's face and thought, _Gods- does he have to look so in pain every time I say it? I'm not supposed to feel sorry for him! He wants to kill me! But… why hasn't he yet?_

"I fell for Ichigo when I was young… stupid. I was also ignorant. I had no idea that you could feel so strongly for someone else and they wouldn't feel anything back. I thought if I could just show her… But I was showing her. It just wasn't enough."

Kisshu looked purely sincere but tried to look nonchalant and glide around on his back as he spoke. Kotoni listened to his words carefully and felt herself split in two. One half screaming at her to jump out the window but only because she wasn't able to kick his ass in her Mew form. The other…

"Kisshu. You need to leave. You came here to play and you did. Please go…"

Kisshu stopped flying and landed inches from Kotoni's face.

"Maybe I don't feel like playing anymore," he said quietly, as he smiled and revealed his fang again.

"Seriously, Kisshu. It's so wrong that you're even here right now. Go back to your team."

Kisshu ignored her and asked, "Tell me, why _didn't_ you kill me when you had the chance? I've been wondering…"

"I don't know!" yelled Kotoni, frustrated beyond belief, "I never thought I'd actually have to kill anyone! Why does everyone keep asking why I didn't do it? I don't know! Maybe I'm not as strong as I'm supposed to be! Maybe I'm absolutely out of my mind! But you aliens… Gods, why? You wouldn't hesitate to kill me! But- but don't you think it'll ever happen again. I'm prepared now!"

Kisshu cocked his head and floated up to Kotoni's face where he wiped his index finger across her face and collected moisture.

_I was crying? Dammit! Great time for a meltdown, Kotoni... He'll never let me forget this!_

Kisshu smiled and said, "Your craziness is your most… enticing feature. And by the way, it's not easy to kill. When we fought the Mews the first time, I didn't want to do it. Tart didn't want to do it. And I don't even think Pai wanted to do it. What we wanted was to save our people and you were… are the only thing standing in our way."

"I don't want to be able to understand," said Kotoni, who had calmed herself enough to be angry again, "I know why you're doing this! You want me to feel bad for you and stop fighting. You're trying to _use_ me."

"I wish I could say I was. That would mean I'm not totally out of my mind… but I'm here because you fascinate me."

"Well, I don't want a stalker, either!"

"Too bad…"

"Ugh! I've figured out how to do it, you know. I can picture killing you. So if you think this will make me hold back when you-"

Kisshu moved closer to her and said, "You can picture killing me?"

"Hai…"

"How… passionate."

"Leave!"

"Not until I figure you out, foxgirl. Despite my warrior skills, I have a weakness for curiosity. Speaking of which, where are your parents? Aren't they at all concerned that someone might break in and taint their daughter's innocence?"

"Creep. I live with my aunt. My mother travels for work and… my father left."

"Left? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he found a new life that made him happy and we weren't a part of it," answered Kotoni coldly, sitting down on her desk chair.

Kisshu looked at her disbelieving, until Kotoni was forced to spit out, "What? People don't do that on your planet?"

"No! You're lucky if you have a family. Then you're lucky if you keep them, as in- they survive! Humans are so ungrateful!"

Kotoni looked at him by leaning her head back over the chair, upside-down.

"Not all humans."

"Whatever."

"Fine then," spat Kotoni, "What about your family, then?"

"They all died before I was old enough to form a sentence. Then I was placed in warrior training, much younger than most are, and spent the rest of my life preparing to save our people."

"Oh…"

_Should I say "I'm sorry"? Yes! No! I'm not supposed to feel sorry for him! He has got to leave before my head explodes._

"Kisshu, if you're trying to make me weaker as an opponent it seriously won't work. You're wasting your time and you should go back," said Kotoni, weakly.

"You really can't believe I'm crazy and stupid enough to just want to be here?"

"I think you're crazy enough to do it for Ichigo."

For once, Kisshu didn't look upset by the mention of Ichigo, laughed, and said, "But you're so much more intriguing!"

Kotoni lifted her head to hide her face. She couldn't tell if her cheeks were hot with anger or if she was blushing.

"Intriguing enough to torture, right? I haven't forgotten about the hole. You're a sick, twisted freak, by the way. Just wanted to get that out in the air."

"Hey, I didn't know I'd make you go ice-crazy!"

"So what? You still gave me hell."

"I saw an opportunity and I took it," said Kisshu with a wink, "It wouldn't have been such a big deal if you weren't so attracted to me!"

"Attracted?" Kotoni jumped up, ignoring the fierce red that was most certainly standing out against her pale skin, "I was sick! You had nothing to do with me getting so weak!"

"Hmm... that's a good thing actually. It wasn't exactly the type of "hot and bothered" I would've liked from you, anyway!"

"Cut it out! I should have froze your ass in that cave when I had the chance!"

"You were too busy freezing every other living thing around."

"It's not like I planned it, you know... it really hurt actually. It felt like I was going to die."

Kisshu turned away and said nothing more, wearing a poker face.

"Now will you leave?" she asked, after a moment with hopelessness evident in her voice.

"Yeah… I think I will."

Kotoni felt something strange- not the sheer relief she was expecting but a tiny ache instead. Disappointment?

"Give my bag back."

Kisshu disappeared and then reappeared holding Kotoni's tan, canvas backpack.

"Here."

Kotoni walked up to Kisshu not meeting his eye, and snatched back her bag. When she finally looked up to say goodbye, she felt Kisshu's lips suddenly crush hers. He pulled her close, one hand on her neck, the other on her cheek. He tried to push his tongue in her mouth, only to meet with a barrier. Kotoni's mouth. When Kisshu realized Kotoni wasn't kissing back, he pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Bye, Kotoni."

And with that, he was gone, leaving a very confused Kotoni behind. She stood where she was, in a state of shock, before finally waking up enough to say, "…Asshole."

When she could walk again, Kotoni went over to her bed and curled up, cursing Kisshu for making her feel so confused and cursing herself for not caring that he did.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another Chappy. I reeeaaally like reviews. I reeeeaaaally do. XD And thanks to all my regulars who keep on reading and sharing opinions- I freak out everytime someone says that they like the latest chapters. Makes me smile. And makes me get pumped and obsesssive to finish the next one and get it out there too. Hope ya'll aren't getting bored though- plently of action scenes coming, I promise. R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 18:

Kotoni's little run-in with Kisshu brought her off her high very quickly. She was managing not to seem depressed in front of the other girls- that would be too conspicuous. Instead she took to acting as normal as possible. She couldn't fool everyone, though.

"Are you quite alright, Kotoni?" asked Lettuce for the millionth time that day.

Kotoni was hurrying around the café, putting in as much extra work as possible to distract herself. She definitely couldn't fool the intelligent Lettuce who knew what a slacker Kotoni was when she was in a good mood.

"I'm fine, Lettuce! I'm just feeling… you know, anxious. I'm trying to do as much as possible."

"Well, there has to be a reason for it," said Lettuce, partially to herself, "You were walking on air yesterday!"

Kotoni shrugged and said, "We can't always be like that. Except for Pudding. I think she could pull it off."

Kotoni paused as she was delivering a tray of sandwiches and cakes to watch Pudding, currently juggling plates carrying different foods.

"I've got to get her to show me how to do that…"

"Kotoni…"

"Lettuce, I appreciate your concern but I swear- nothing's wrong."

"I know, I know! I was just going to say… we've been hanging out more lately and going to school and… I consider you to be my friend, Kotoni. So if anything is ever wrong it's okay if you want to talk to me about it. If you want to, I mean," explained Lettuce, looking sheepish.

"Arigato, Lettuce," said Kotoni, a little surprised, "And… out of all the girls here I feel like you understand where I'm coming from the best. I consider you a friend too and… likewise. You can talk to me if you ever need to."

Lettuce smiled, looking honestly happy. That was one thing Kotoni could really appreciate about Lettuce. She though so highly of everyone else and was sincere in everything she said.

"Why can't you just leave then?"

Kotoni almost dropped her tray and peed herself when Ichigo yelled behind her. She turned to see Ichigo, fists clenched, standing in front of a table filled with Masaya's notorious fan girls.

"Well, we can't leave Masaya to deal with you alone," explained a snide fan girl, with harsh eyes, "We can't stand you but for his sake, we'll stay!"

"Why can't you just accept that me and Masaya are happy together? Leave me alone!"

Kotoni pursed her lips and went to the kitchen, returning with a big pitcher of water. She walked up to the obnoxious girls casually and poured water on the rude one's head.

"Oops. Of course, I shouldn't say oops. That was definitely on purpose."

She turned to the other girls letting her hand dip over each head.

"That one was also on purpose. So was that one. That one was on purpose _and_ made me laugh. And oh wow, that one was actually an acci- nope. No, I was just kidding."

"Bitch!" screamed the most outspoken girl, standing up and shaking her soaked hands, "You'll regret that you did that! You've just put a target on your back and that target will be hit by none other than me- Rin Yamamoto!"

"Huh… Yamamoto… your family owns its own law firm, correct?"

"That's right," answered Rin, smirking and assuming she was causing fear.

"Well, I can turn into a mutant fox and terrorize citizens with my crazy snowstorm powers of doom!"

"Ugh! Ladies? We're leaving."

With that, the fan girls filed out of the café looking irritated. Kotoni grinned and grabbed a mop to clean up the little mess she made. Mint had been watching the showdown and was laughing hysterically from her own table, where she had been taking a tea-break. Lettuce was holding a menu over her mouth, but was clearly giggling behind it. The only one who didn't seem very happy was, surprisingly, Ichigo.

"Um... Ichigo? You're okay now, right?" asked Kotoni.

"Yeah… thanks, Kotoni. I just wish it were really over. Those girls… they'll never stop until Masaya tells them to. And he just won't do it."

"Give him an ultimatum or something. Persona of the nice guy or Ichigo's heart. That's what I'd do."

"I could never be that mean," argued Ichigo, gasping and turning to Kotoni quickly having not realized what she just said.

Kotoni shrugged.

"I am."

Zakuro peered at the door to the basement from the table she had been serving. She furrowed her brow and started to approach it when Ryou flew through the door, looked around the room, and sighed in relief.

"You're all okay."

"But are you?" asked Mint, smirking behind her tea cup.

"Yes… just see me after work," he answered shaking his head and going back to the basement.

"Aw, come on!" yelled Kotoni, "Dumb alien bastards ruining my life!"

The café fell silent, as the other girls and customers gaped at Kotoni. Kotoni laughed awkwardly and continued serving her tables, who were too afraid to say anything even when she mixed up their orders. After hastily giving the last customers their receipt Kotoni sighed and looked at the other girls.

"I'm losing it. I'm really losing it."

"You never had it," joked Mint, standing up and setting down her tea cup.

"Can't argue that," Kotoni sighed, "Let's go see what's up."

The girls made their way down to the basement where Ryou and Keiichiro were staring at a single screen, pointing and squinting.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ichigo, still sounding depressed from her earlier encounter with Masaya fan girls.

"Maybe," answered Ryou, not bothering to look at them.

"How helpful," muttered Mint, crossing her arms.

Keiichiro turned around and sighed.

"Our systems seem to have been jammed. Our monitors are showing that all traces of Mew Aqua in Japan keep fading in and out and keep changing location which makes no sense. That's why Ryou ran upstairs earlier."

"What does the Mew Aqua disappearing have to do with us?" asked Zakuro, cocking her head.

"The scanner we use to track you girls was jammed too," answered Ryou quickly, still not looking away from the screen.

"Yes," continued Keiichiro, glancing at Ryou who was glued to the computer, "Your signals were lost and Ryou was seeing if you were alright. We believe that this is the aliens' doing. They're playing with our tech."

_That's not the only thing they're playing with,_ thought Kotoni humorlessly.

"Are they doing this so we can't find them when they try to take Mew Aqua?" asked Lettuce.

"No…" answered Ryou, "We're tracking their ship and the number of life forces on it. Other than a few of them occasionally leaving or all of them when we're fighting, their signals haven't changed. They seem to just be doing this to discourage us."

"What should we do?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing for now," responded Keiichiro, looking back at the screen, "We just wanted to let you know because as long as we can't track you, we have no idea if you're safe. Just keep your phones nearby and ready in case something happens and we can't find you."

"Pudding has no phone, na-no-da."

"Here," said Ryou, tossing Pudding a small black cellphone, "Try not to break it right away."

"Pudding will be very careful, na-no-da," said Pudding, eyeing the phone excitedly.

"Sounds good. See you guys tomorrow?" said Kotoni, clearly done with this meeting.

"Yes," said Ryou, waving a hand, "Dismissed."

Kotoni ran to the back room and was changed before any of the other girls had a chance to open their bags.

"Plans?" asked Zakuro, chuckling at Kotoni's speed.

"No, none specific," answered Kotoni, tying back her hair and smiling, "I'm just eager to get going."

"Pudding thinks Kotoni has a date, na-no-da! With a mysterious boy who's handsome and wears a funny hat, maybe!"

"Um… no. Not even close. Thanks for playing, though," answered Kotoni with a smirk, "I just hate working. Not that hard to believe."

"Oh, we know," said Mint.

"Tea-drinking hypocrite!"

"Fox mutant who terrorizes citizens!"

The girls burst out laughing, even Ichigo whose mood seemed to be improving.

"Yeah, I was laying it on a little thick there. I hope Rin Yamamoto of the Great Yamamoto Clan can forgive me. See you guys later!"

Kotoni pulled her backpack on her shoulder and left the café, turning right towards her street when she heard Lettuce call her name.

"Kotoni! Hold on a second!"

"What's up?"

Lettuce slowed to a jog and stopped before her.

"I'm having a sleepover tomorrow night. Small, though. Just me, you, and Ichigo if that sounds alright."

"Yeah, sounds great! I'll need your address, though."

"Right," said Lettuce, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling down her address, "I'll let you know at work tomorrow if anything changes."

"Oh right… Saturday… what used to be a day of freedom. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Kotoni shoved the paper in her bag and waved to Lettuce once more before hurrying home. The whole time she walking home, she was worrying to herself.

_What if he's there again? Is it rude if I walk up to him and punch him without explaining? Well, considering the way he left things… I deserve a hit at his jaw! It's only right- justice, even! If I hit him hard enough, maybe he won't come back. Good. I don't want him to come back. Because I don't want to want him to come back. Makes perfect sense._

Kotoni swung open the door and was about to rush upstairs when she saw her aunt, sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. Her short black hair was a mess, and she was shaking as though she were crying.

"Aunt Cho? What's wrong?"

Her aunt looked up at her, despair showing in her tear-stained, dark eyes. She sighed and and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Oh, Kotoni. You're home. How was school?"

"Very scholastic. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Aunt Cho brought her hand to her mouth, trying to keeping from crying and whispered, "I've been fired."

Kotoni reeled back in shock, and grabbed the arm of the couch to keep from tripping.

"What do you mean?"

"The company I'm advisor to fired me."

"What the hell? You work so hard, though! Like a legitimate workaholic- why would they fire you?"

"That's why I've been working so hard lately… I made a mistake on a deal and I've been trying to fix it but… it wasn't enough."

Kotoni sat down next to her aunt in silence, trying to focus her thoughts.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to look for work… I won't have a job as good as the one I had before though. Keeping up with rent and bills and groceries. We'll get by but… things are going to be tight around here."

"Well, that's okay!" said Kotoni, trying to smile, "We can use to money I'm making from Café Mew Mew, too! So what if things are tight? We'll be okay!"

"It's just… Kotoni I don't know if staying with me is the best thing for you right now. Maybe traveling with your mother would be best for you."

"Oh gods, Aunt Cho, no! I can't travel all the time- I'll never keep up with school! And… I can't leave this time… I have responsibilities now…"

"Hon, there'll be other jobs. And you could keep up with school while traveling- you're a straight A student! And your mother will be able to provide better for you right now…"

"Aunt Cho," said Kotoni, standing up and looking her in the eye, "Providing for me means shit if I'm not happy. I want, no, I have to stay here. I'm happy and… just trust me, I can't leave."

Kotoni's aunt sighed and put her hand through her hair.

"If you're sure it's what you want, then I won't stop you from staying. You know I love having you here, Kotoni. Just keep in mind, you'll have to convince your mother."

"You told her?"

"Of course I did. Next time she calls I'll tell her how you feel but you'll have to convince her yourself."

"Alright," Kotoni sighed, walking toward the stairs, "You going to be okay?"

"Of course," answered Aunt Cho, absent mindedly, as she sorted through some old papers, and wiped her eyes.

Kotoni went to her room, closed the door, and dropped her bag. She sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her face, and laid her head down to cry out some frustration. She ripped out her hair-tie and let her curls cascade like a dark brown fountain over herself.

_I hate traveling. I remember being miserable as a kid- literally no friends or anything really important to you… Worst of all, I'm a Mew. I can't just leave when people need me here. How can I convince my mom, though? She never listens to me once her mind's set. Oh gods, what am I going to do?_

Kotoni didn't hear as Kisshu teleported into the room. He had his signature fanged smirk, clearly here to tease and torment but paused when he saw Kotoni huddled up and sniffling behind a curtain of hair. He floated over slowly, his head cocked. When he reached toward her and pulled Kotoni's hair out of her face, he found himself unable to talk while looking at her hopeless gray eyes, gleaming with tears.

"Get out," she croaked, shaking her head, "Please."

Kisshu teleported away so fast that Kotoni had to question whether he was really there at all or if she had imagined their whole encounter. She wiped her eyes, grabbed a random book, and started reading. Kotoni walked over to her window a few seconds later to open it and could have sworn she glimpsed a pair of curious golden eyes that disappeared before she could get a real look.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _I don't care what he does. To him, I'm just a plaything so I know he doesn't give two shits about me either._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heyyy! This one took a little longer, I know! And I'm sooorry! I had a decision to make about the plot and even though this chapter didn't have TOO much to do with it... I wanted to figure out exactly what I'm going to do first. And in that time I wrote an unrelated oneshot. O_O Easily distracted, non-decision making, sent from hell ME. Enjoy- I'll try to keep 'em coming quick but I recently rediscovered my summer homework. Ah, life... so lifelike. R&R, one and all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.  
><strong>

Chapter 19:

Kotoni had been avoiding her phone all day, trying to figure out how to convince her mother to let her stay in Japan with Aunt Cho. It wasn't going to be easy- that much was guaranteed. How could she possibly make her mother understand the direness of the situation without revealing her secret of being a Mew?

Kotoni was mulling all of this over for the thousandth time that day as she sat on Lettuce's bed and pretended to be listening to Ichigo talk about Masaya, Masaya's attitude, Masaya's smile, Masaya's fangirls, Masaya's blah, Masaya's blah blah and blah…

"Ichigo…" interrupted Kotoni, trying to end Ichigo's rant, "If it bothers you so much then you should just break up with him."

Ichigo gasped as if Kotoni had just suggested that she eat a puppy.

"I could NEVER do that! I love Masaya with all my heart!"

"Then what's the problem here? If you're happy with the way things are, then deal. If you aren't, then change them. But talking about things… it'll help you vent and all but it's not going to solve anything."

Ichigo sighed and crossed her arms.

"You don't get it, Kotoni. You don't understand the history we've had together. Lettuce does, though- she's been here."

"Actually, Ichigo," said Lettuce, looking at her feet dangling off the bed, "I have to agree with Kotoni to an extent- you don't seem happy lately. But I know you need Masaya to be happy… maybe you should put your foot down about those other girls."

Ichigo leaned her head back against the foot of the bed and looked up at Kotoni and Lettuce.

"You guys don't really understand. You've never had a complicated relationship like this."

_Does having an alien stalker count as a complicated relationship?_ thought Kotoni.

"I'll… get us popcorn?" volunteered Lettuce, hopping off the bed and leaving the room.

"Ichigo, I was just wondering, do you have any hobbies?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… do you _do_ anything other than go to school, work, and go out with Masaya?"

"Oh… not really," answered Ichigo in a small voice.

"Maybe that's why things with Masaya bother you so much. If you had something to do in your free time, like drawing or running or something, it would help you feel less stressed."

"Hmm… maybe I should find something new to do…"

"Definitely! Lettuce reads a lot, Pudding performs in streets and hassles random pedestrians, Zakuro acts and models, and Mint dances…"

"What do you do?"

"Me? I call and chat with a couple friends I left behind in my other towns, I write stories a lot, read, cook, sing sometimes… I'd have joined the swim team if this school had one…"

"Huh," responded Ichigo, looking thoughtful, "I've always loved doing pottery in art class."

"Well, there you go," said Kotoni, as Lettuce walked in with a big bowl of popcorn, a few cups, and a bottle of soda, "Join a pottery class. You could invite Moe and Miwa to join too."

"That sounds kind of fun!" exclaimed Ichigo, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Kotoni smiled and thought to herself,_ It's kind of nice just to see her excited about something other than Masaya for once. I was starting to wonder if that were even possible._

"What'd I miss?" asked Lettuce, smiled at Ichigo's excited expression.

"Just an epiphany- nothing big," laughed Kotoni.

The girls dug into the popcorn and soda, talking for hours about celebrities, movies, music… everything but relationships. Kotoni was letting her dread at the incoming phone call from her mom fade into the back of her mind. She had yet to tell the girls about it, but for now she only wanted to enjoy their company.

"Masha jumps! Masha jumps!"

Ichigo's fluffy phone charm flew off her cellphone and started bouncing on Lettuce's bed.

"What the _hell_ is that?" asked Kotoni, grabbing it by its tail.

"Masha," answered Ichigo, laughing at Kototni's stunned face, "Ryou built him to get rid of those jellyfish things that come from Chimeras."

"And why haven't I seen this thing before?"

"Ryou and Keiichiro have been taking care of the last couple Chimeras. Ryou said he needed to add some new features to Masha," explained Lettuce.

"What'd he do?" asked Kotoni, holding Masha up to eye level, "Add more fluff?"

"No," cooed Ichigo, stroking Masha's head, "Masha's always fluffy!"

"I don't know what he did… Masha doesn't look any different," said Lettuce curiously, putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Maybe he shoots a laser from his tail," suggested Kotoni, picking up Masha again, "Well? Do it."

Masha stared back at Kotoni blankly and said, "Ryou adds new memory chip and features to Masha. Masha can't shoot any lasers, Mew Kotoni."

"You know my name…" said Kotoni darkly, eyeing Masha carefully.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, sighed, and fell back onto the bed with her hands behind her head.

"You know, with the aliens coming back and all… I was worried I'd have to deal with more Kisshu problems. But I haven't had to deal with him once! I think he's finally over me."

Kotoni drank her soda so she wouldn't have to respond.

_Come on, Lettuce! Change the subject, change the subject…_

"It is odd, isn't it?" asked Lettuce, "But Taruto seems to be over Pudding, too. They must have gotten in trouble on their planet for sparing us…"

"It's better that we all stay enemies, anyway," said Ichigo, glancing at Kotoni, "Anything else and things will get harder. At least, that's what happened last time."

"It's what happens in war…" said Lettuce, looking as if she hated the words coming out of her mouth.

Kotoni stared at her glass, watching the bubbles float to the top and disappear.

_Next time he comes, I'll tell him not to come back. Whether he finds me "fascinating" or not, the asshole will just have to live with trying to kill me without the stalking._

Kotoni nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone went off, playing "All About Us" by t.a.t.u. She reached for her bag, but changed her mind and turned back to the girls.

"Aren't you going to get that?" asked Lettuce.

"Um… no. I'm sure it's not important."

Suddenly Ichigo's phone started to go off. Then, Lettuce's went off from her desk. Masha flew upward and started making a strange beeping sound.

"Or… maybe it is," said Kotoni, diving for her bag and answering her phone at the last second.

"Hello?"

"Kotoni, it's Ryou. Get to the café as fast as you can."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"The aliens are after more Mew Aqua. I'll explain more when you get here, now GET HERE."

"Okay, okay! Bye!"

Kotoni looked at Lettuce and Ichigo and sighed.

"Well… let's get out of here."

Kotoni pulled her pendant out of her bag, gave it a kiss, and held it to her ankle. She had to open her eyes to be sure the transformation had happened because she was getting so used to the ears and tail.

_Well, that's great. Now I'm getting used to being a mutant. Totally normal._

One by one, the girls leaped out the window with Masha floating merrily behind. They sprinted for the café as fast as they could, knowing that Lettuce's house was a little farther than anyone else's and Ryou would be pissed if they took too long.

Ichigo was the first to burst through the door, followed immediately by Kotoni and Lettuce. Walking over to the basement, they heard Masha fly inside and the doors slam shut.

_I hate… everything,_ thought Kotoni to herself. After thinking about it, she laughed out loud at how intense that sounded.

_Even I can't take myself seriously._

The Mews ran to the basement where Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting.

"Do we have to go now, na-no-da?" asked Pudding, rubbing her eye, "Pudding's too tired to fight tonight!"

"No choice, Pudding," said Keiichiro giving her a sympathetic smile, "But I promise- you can come in late to work tomorrow."

Mint was sitting in a chair, massaging her temples and drinking caffeinated tea. She yawned and said, "Please! If this takes very long, don't expect me to show for work tomorrow at all!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and started passing out small white watches to all the girls.

"These are for you girls. They're communicator watches, so we can get a hold of you quicker from now on. This includes during your fights so hopefully things will go more smoothly this time."

"How… functional," said Kotoni poking at the new accessory.

"Very," said Ryou, narrowing his eyes, "The aliens are at a small canyon south of the city. I have the location set in your watches, so they'll alert you when you've reached the destination.

"Is that before or after we fall _into_ the canyon?" asked Kotoni, smirking.

"I don't know," shot back Ryou, "You can test it out, though."

Zakuro examined her watch carefully.

"Mine just flashed blue. What does that mean?"

"Just that its powering up," answered Ryou, grabbing his coat, "Now let's get this done so I can get some sleep."

Kotoni and the others ran out the door and into the dark night. She had to admit, it felt really cool to be a hero running around a near-empty city at night. It made her feel she, herself, was the night.

_I'm not dealing with Kisshu today,_ she decided, _I'm going to fight with Shukurimu or some other asshole and I'm not even going to look at him. Good plan._

After running nonstop for a while, Kotoni heard a tiny beep sound and came to a sudden halt with the other girls. She pulled a flashlight out of her boot and gave herself a mental sticker for remembering to put a flashlight there. When she flicked it on, she discovered that she was standing not even an inch from edge of the cliff.

"If this was Ryou's idea of being ironic, I don't approve!"

"Ssshhh!" hushed Lettuce, peeking over the edge.

"Is the Aqua down there?" she whispered.

"Look," said Mint, pointing to a gate. The gate crept down the edge of the cliff and made a trail that led straight to the bottom. The cliff wasn't too deep- only about twenty feet but Kotoni grimaced at the idea of being anything close to underground with the aliens again. This time the aliens couldn't be very far, though. Kotoni could hear clumsy but prominent movements that she guessed were being made by a Chimera.

"Let's go," whispered Zakuro, leading the way down the path and into the gorge.

Kotoni opened her fans and started walking, thinking, _Okay, just fight as hard as you can and get out of here as fast as possible. Geez, I'd rather take that call from my mom than do this again!_

The girls made their way into the bottom of the cavern and Zakuro flashed her flashlight around, revealing the large and feminine body of a Chimera that seemed to be a fusion of a woman and lobster with large red claws on either arm.

"Mew Mews!" called Taruto, holding up his clackers when Zakuro shined her light on him.

"Well, well, well," sighed Shukurimu, "It seems we have a habit of running into each other."

Suddenly, the cavern was filled with pink light. Kotoni looked around to see where it was coming from and saw Masha, who was glowing brightly above the gorge. Kotoni could clearly see the aliens now. They were separated, each near a wall of the cavern, obviously digging for the Mew Aqua. Kotoni caught a glimpse of green hair and looked away quickly, not willing to make eye contact with Kisshu.

Pai pointed toward the lip of the cliff, where Ryou and Keiichiro now stood.

"You. We know you've been jamming our systems and we demand you stop immediately. Mew Aqua keeps disappearing and reappearing and I know it's because of you! Just a few moments ago, a few more sources were wiped out completely. I don't know how you're doing it, but DO NOT play with our ship's signals. That ship is our only way home and if you ruin it-"

"Enough," interrupted Ryou, scowling, "We haven't done anything to your ship. I can see now that this is some ploy to throw us off the trail of _you_. Our signals are inconsistent and there's no one on earth who could jam our signals, let alone know they exist. Mews, the Chimera!"

Kotoni turned to see that while they were watching Ryou and Pai's exchange, the Chimera had sneaked behind them and swung its claw at Mint.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, jumping and missing the claw by seconds.

Ichigo positioned her Strawberry Bell and prepared to attack when one of Keki's daggers flew past the other girls and stabbed Ichigo in the hand. Ichigo gasped and yanked the dagger out of her bleeding hand as the aliens all began to attack.

Kotoni looked around and flung herself toward the closest alien she saw. Short and blonde.

_Keki, _she thought to herself, relieved.

"Ribbon Kotoni Frost!"

The fight was officially on... again!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, everybody! You may have noticed that this one took a little longer****. I don't really have an excuse here- I've been trying to get some actual homework done but guess what? :P Very little has been achieved. So thank you to all my regular reviewers! You guys keep me from, well I guess I still procrastinate, but from abandoning this story? I'm notorious for getting bored of stories I write before getting to the super climatic stuff. ****But we are getting pretty close here. :) ****To everyone reading this: I'm shocked at the numbered of people who subscribed to alerts and favorited this story.**** There's more of you than I expected! Please though, review! It is a great motivator and I find opinions very helpful. So... enjoy! R&R === Do it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.  
><strong>

Chapter 20:

Pudding knew the time would come eventually. She could only avoid Taruto in their fights for so long. Now that she was in combat with him, though, she had never felt weaker. Taruto snapped his clackers viciously, sending waves of electricity directly at Pudding. Pudding held up her Pudding Ring and put up shield after shield, but never launched a single attack.

"Taru-taru!" she cried, holding up her Ring and blocking another wave of electrical current, "Pudding doesn't want to fight! She doesn't want to!"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled back, raising his hand and forcing some vines to rise up out of the ground. The vines slashed back and forth, making it much harder for Pudding to keep blocking attacks without fighting back.

"Fine then, na-no-da! Pudding will call Taruto whatever he wants her to! But please," she begged, turning somersaults and jumping into flips to avoid the swinging vines, "Pudding wants the fighting to stop!"

"I don't care what you want!" yelled Taruto, trying as hard as he could to hit her. His face was one of complete determination and anger. He was forcing every fiber of his being to hate this girl- to want her dead.

One of Taruto's vines struck Pudding on the leg and left a deep cut. Pudding stared at it in shock, feeling tears start to flow from her eyes.

"Taru-taru…"

"I said DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Pudding quickly sprung into a back-flip to avoid the incoming electricity Taruto tried to strike her with. When she landed, she stumbled. The cut on her leg was pulsing with pain and making it hard to perform her usual acrobatics. She held up her Ring.

"Pudding doesn't understand, Taru-taru! What'd Pudding do to make you so mad at her?"

"Just shut up and stand still so I can kill you, baka!"

"Pudding won't stand still but Pudding won't attack her Taru-taru either," explained Pudding, trying to give him a smile through her tears, "Pudding cares about her friend, even if he is being mean to her..."

Taruto growled and shook his head back and forth.

"You're such an idiot! Forget the past! We're not friends and we never were! You Mews are keeping me from saving my people! I don't care about you- I HATE YOU!"

Pudding gazed at Taruto in complete shock and began shaking a little. Then, Pudding lowered her gaze from Taruto and slid to her knees. She completely disregarded that she was fighting and began to sob shamelessly. Taruto stared at her and breathed deeply. He remembered a time when he would have laughed to see her cry like this. But now, everything felt different. He would have given anything to go back to the way things used to be- when he really hated her and didn't have to fake it all the time. As hard as he tried, Taruto knew he could never truly hate the monkey girl. All he could do was pretend until she was gone. And watching her cry like this… It made him wonder if what he was doing could truly be worth it.

Pudding kept crying where she sat and didn't notice the brilliant blue glow that was covering her body. The other Mews and aliens remained unaware until the Mew Aqua started to really react with Pudding's emotions and a giant crack appeared right in the middle of the canyon. The crack went deep into the earth and was producing bright light and stifling heat. As the crack began to increase in width, it became clear that the light and heat were being produced by lava flowing at the bottom of the cliff in a river. The lava began to jump up in the air and rise above the ground level, then fall back down into the lava pool. The crack extended and split, leaving Pudding on a small piece of earth that separated her from her enemies and her allies. She was alone both in mind and body. Another small crack extended between Kotoni's legs.

"Holy shit!" yelled Kotoni, looking down at the river of lava. She looked up just in time to see one of Keki's daggers shoot at her face. Kotoni jumped up in the air to avoid the dagger and succeeded, but didn't land on solid ground. Kotoni felt her feet slip on the loose earth on the edge of the fissure. She let out a loud scream as she lost her footing and fell down into the gorge, her claws digging into some solid rock a few feet down the cliff.

"Help!" she screamed, clinging to the rock for dear life.

_Don't look down, Kotoni! Don't do it…_

Kotoni peered to the side and downward to the nearly-blinding light of the lava which danced a mere ten feet beneath her.

"Kotoni!" she heard Mint yell. She saw Mint on the opposite cliff above her.

Keki was standing directly above Kotoni, a curious look on his face. He dangled a single dagger between his fingers above Kotoni's head, a few feet beneath him.

"Don't you dare!" growled Mint, flinging herself across the fissure and flying into Keki who fell to the ground.

Kotoni could hear Ichigo and Lettuce yelling to Pudding, pleading with her to calm down.

_ Pudding reacted with the Aqua? Okay, I really hate this stuff. Mew Aqua can go to hell for all I care!_

Suddenly some lava shot upward behind Kotoni, just missing her back.

_Assuming I don't fall __**into**__ hell first, _she thought, panicked.

"Ryou!" yelled Kotoni into her watch, "I'm dangling over a river of goddamn lava here!"

"Hold on, Kotoni!" she heard from her watch. She was surprised to hear Ryou actually sounding concerned instead of irritated.

"The Mews are trying to get you out! Keiichiro and I are stuck up here. Pudding made the trail crumble!"

"Pai!" she heard an alien yell from above.

"Shu, we need to find the Aqua and get out of here before that Mew incinerates us!" called Pai, fighting with a very pissed off Ichigo.

Kotoni felt her claws slide downward and out of the rock slightly. She dug them in deeper, as hard as she could, to try and stay up.

"Guys, help!" she screamed.

"Hold on, Kotoni," called Zakuro, rushing over to the edge of the fissure. Just as she reached it, Shukurimu shot across and shoved her away. The aliens were obviously keener on letting Kotoni fall to her death than find the Mew Aqua at the moment. Fewer Mews met an easier fight. From above, Kotoni could hear Mint and Keki scuffling, in hand to hand combat. She could hear Mint shouting about what an ungrateful bastard he was and Keki yelling about what a pampered little snob she was.

_That's okay, keeping arguing! I'll just chill here for a bit,_ she thought to herself bitterly.

Kotoni could feel the earth shake against her hand, as if a new weight was added to it.

_Thank gods,_ she thought to herself, _Someone made it down to help me out_!

Kotoni turned slightly to see who her rescuer was. Instead, she saw the clawed Chimera climbing against the edge of the cliff, moving closer and closer to Kotoni with a devious smile on its face.

"The Chimera is down here!" yelled Kotoni, looking around for something- anything she could use for a weapon. She had dropped her fans on the surface before she slipped toward the lava.

Suddenly, a large column of lava shot up and out of the river below and grazed the side of the Chimera. It gave a loud hissing sound and looked directly at Kotoni, enraged.

"I had nothing to do with that!" cried Kotoni, scraping her legs against the rock and trying to find something to support herself on.

The Chimera inched its way closer and closer, one claw up on the edge of the cliff, sliding along as it stretched its long legs toward Kotoni. Kotoni was scared out of her mind, lost in the Chimera's beady black eyes that gazed at Kotoni as if she were a tasty kind of food. Kotoni's claws began to slide out of the rock slowly, as her own exhaustion began to drag her downward. She couldn't feel her arms anymore and she knew she had to make a choice. Die by the hands of the Chimera or perish in lava. Kotoni squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

_If the Chimera takes me but doesn't kill me, then the aliens can do whatever they want with me… or the Chimera will just eat my face and be done with it. Oh dammit, lava it is!_

Kotoni let go of the ground right as the Chimera tossed its claw forward and took a snap at her. She let out a scream as a wave of heat enveloped her, showing her that she was seconds away from hitting her molten doom. Kotoni kept her eyes shut and waited for the incredible burning sensation that never came. She felt a wave of wind instead. She looked around frantically to find that Kisshu was holding her by the waist and flying a few feet over the lava river.

"What are you doing!"

"Something stupid, okay?" he answered through his teeth, glancing nervously at the top of cliff and checking to make sure no one could see them.

"Put me down, idiot!"

Kisshu swung Kotoni in his arms so she was facing downward and looking at the lava.

"If you want me to…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" screamed Kotoni, turning back and wrapping her arms tightly around Kisshu's neck, "Do not drop me down there!"

"Well, okay," he answered with a smirk, "By the way, could you hold me any more tightly, foxgirl?"

"Shut up," she muttered into his chest. She wasn't about to loosen her grip on him. Not over lava.

"Here we are. Just far enough away so our teams will never know. If they ask then I'll say I went in to try and get the Chimera out… and you… learned to fly."

Kisshu floated upward slowly, looking around to make sure that the aliens and the Mews were fully distracted in their fighting and were far enough away. Once he moved over the surface, Kotoni immediately let go of him and jumped to the ground.

"Why'd you do that!" asked Kotoni, looking away from him, "You know you shouldn't have done that."

Kisshu lost his playful smirk immediately and answered seriously, "Because I'm a baka who never learns from his mistakes."

Kisshu turned toward their battling teams in the distance and began to float back into reality.

"Wait…" said Kotoni quietly, turning to him.

Kisshu paused and looked over at her. A moment of total understanding was exchanged between them. Gray and gold eyes conveying pain, confusion, anger, and something else Kotoni couldn't quite understand.

"Thank you."

Kisshu blinked and looked somewhat disappointed. He turned and teleported away, leaving Kotoni in the dust.

Kotoni turned back to the fighting in the distance and wondered, _Is this really worth it?_

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts before starting to run back to her team. Everyone was close to the edge of the crack in the ground, with the Mews pushing towards it to rescue the rescued Kotoni and the aliens trying to force them away. Kotoni could see Pudding, not far from the fighting, huddled up, glowing blue, and obviously crying. Taruto was pacing around her, swinging his clackers but not making a move to attack.

Kotoni ran back into the battle area and passed by as Mint looked over the edge.

"Holy shit! Kotoni! Guys, I think Kotoni fell in!"

Keki forgot where he was for a moment and looked over the edge next to her with his mouth hanging open.

"Not quite, Mint!" Kotoni called as she ran behind Mint to scoop her fans off the ground where she had dropped them.

Mint looked over and gasped, stumbling by the side of the cliff. Keki looked over, saw this, and teleported behind her. He shoved her forward so she landed on the ground on her hands and knees, but away from the cliff. Keki widened his eyes, totally shocked that he just did this as Mint did the same. They simultaneously through themselves back into their fighting, their movements far more exaggerated then before.

_Huh… I don't even want to know. At least I'm not alone in getting my ass saved by the enemy today._

Kotoni ran over to where the crack in the ground was smallest and jumped over, shooting Fan Frosts toward Taruto in case he decided to attack.

"What the hell!" yelled Taruto in surprise, falling backward.

Pudding finally looked up, hearing Taruto talk. She still had tears in her eyes but finally looked ready for a fight. Kotoni had to wonder though, was it the Mew's side she was ready to fight on? She never got the chance to find out if Pudding were going to help her or Taruto because Pudding stood up off the ground and looked down. She also, unexpectedly, giggled.

_Has she lost it?_

Pudding reached down and picked up a sparkly orb. Pudding gazed at it for a while, allowing herself to smile and sigh in relief. She threw it high up in the air, where it was caught by Masha who disappeared upon catching it. The ground sealed shut with a slam, but not before the Chimera swung one of its mighty claws above the ground, in an attempt to claw its way to the surface. The river of lava was once again lost underground and all that was left of the Chimera was one large claw.

_It's dead? Okay… So Pudding was sitting on the Mew Aqua... If there is a god, he is laughing his freaking head off right now,_ thought Kotoni.

As soon as Taruto saw Pudding get rid of the Mew Aqua he shot her one last look before teleporting over to his team. Within seconds the aliens were gone. They no longer had reason to fight for now.

"Kotoni, you're okay!" cried Mint, rushing over and hugging her around the waist.

"Uh, yeah…"

Mint cleared her throat and straightened up immediately, obviously embarrassed by her public display of affection.

Ichigo ran over to them, clutching her bleeding hand in the other.

"Kotoni! How'd you get out?"

Kotoni laughed and scratched her head awkwardly.

"I… the Chimera… claw thing… lava… jumped over… aliens… Masha…" she mumbled, hoping the random words she spewed out made sense to someone.

Mint and Ichigo looked at each other and back at her, clearly confused. Luckily, Lettuce was there and tried to make some sense of Kotoni's rambling.

"You… jumped over the Chimera?"

"Yes!" cried Kotoni, coming up with her story, "The Chimera climbed down there and was attacking me, so I jumped onto its back, and then out of the lava pool!"

"Oh," said Mint, "Well, you could've just said so. Sometime, we're going to have to sit you down and teach you how to talk."

"Shut up."

The Mews kicked on their super-speed and raced up the side of the small canyon. Ryou, Keiichiro, and Masha were waiting for them.

"Pudding…" sighed Ryou, looking furious.

Keiichiro grabbed Ryou's shoulder and scowled at him before turning to the other girls.

"Nice fighting, ladies. Ichigo- let me see that cut. We'll have to bandage the up quickly. And Kotoni- the lava didn't leave you... overheated?" asked Keiichiro, eyeing her carefully.

"Well, I'm not going to lie- it was pretty hot down there but I'm fine. I got out fast enough. Don't worry, I'm not going to unleash any snowstorms."

"I see. Zakuro-"

"Enough, Keiichiro!" yelled Ryou, "Pudding! You didn't fight Taruto! You could have finished him if you actually bothered to fight back!"

Pudding looked up at Ryou, looking serious, "Pudding tried, na-no-da! She really did but… she couldn't do it."

Ryou sighed again and started to yell at all of them.

"This isn't supposed to be an easy job, you know! You're responsible for the whole world- literally! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Pudding lowered her head and looked like she wanted to cry.

"Ryou-"

"No, Keiichiro! Obviously the girls care more about themselves than the rest of the world! I might as well give them a taste of reality, seeing as you won't!"

Kotoni felt ashamed. She had let Kisshu live a few times now. Each time she had the opportunity to hurt him, is what getting harder to do it.

_He's using me,_ she thought suddenly, _Fascinating, my ass! He's doing this on purpose! Dammit, they all are. It is why Keki helped Mint, why Taruto hesitated on Pudding! They're trying to make us weaker. And with him showing up at my house… he's waiting to kill me! Oh my god, Aunt Cho! What if he hurts her while I'm not there!_

Kotoni tapped back into reality where Ryou was chewing out the girls, her and Pudding to be specific, and Keiichiro had had enough.

"Ryou!" he yelled interrupting Ryou's rant. Everyone was surprised, including Kotoni. Keiichiro never yelled.

"You can't expect a bunch of teenagers, or a child in Pudding's case, to be able to kill without a second thought. I'm not saying they don't have to- eventually, they will. If you don't let them _grow_ into that mindset, they'll _never_ be able to!"

Ryou glared at Keiichiro, and then at the girls.

"Fine. While fighting, though, you are no longer allowed to fight with anyone who makes you hesitant. Pudding and Kotoni, you both know which aliens I'm referring to. Ichigo- I'd prefer you don't fight with Kisshu, either. Anyone else I should be concerned about?"

Lettuce, Zakuro, and Mint shook their heads. Lettuce had her fists clenched, looking like she wanted to throw up and Mint just stared at the ground. Pudding had begun to cry silently while Kotoni was zoning out. She had calmed down now, and was reduced to a few sniffles.

"Good. Go home. I expect to see you all at work tomorrow. On time."

Ryou stormed off, grabbing Masha's tail as he walked and dragging Masha away.

Keiichiro sighed and looked at the girls.

"Really though, you girls have to hurry and sort out your priorities. I do, however, understand the strain. Whatever Ryou said, I'll understand if you're a little late to work tomorrow."

With that said, Keiichiro also left to catch Ryou before he drove away.

Kotoni turned to Lettuce and said, "I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" asked Lettuce as Kotoni turned away.

"Suddenly I don't feel too safe about leaving Aunt Cho home alone. Might be the whole near-death experience."

Kotoni turned back and offered Lettuce a sad smile.

Lettuce nodded and said, "It's alright," as Kotoni spun heel and sped off into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey now, that one was faster right? Right. XD Next chapter will be held for ransom! Sort of... My demands- Two _new _(as in not regular), not anonymous reviewers. This is more for myself to see if I can do it. Whenever I set these kinds of goals for myself, it's usually a great way to keep me focused on the story I'm working on and less likely to... be a writing whore. :D So, tell your friends! And tell your enemies! Tell your enemies' friends and your friends' enemies! R&R, one and all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.  
><strong>

Chapter 21:

Kotoni sped home as quickly as she could and feeling as though her heart was pumping so fast it would explode. She ran through the city, almost reaching the suburbs and screeched to a stop in front of her and Aunt Cho's apartment. They lived in a small house connected to the other surrounding houses so Kotoni had to be careful when sneaking in at night, not only because of her aunt but because of the neighbors as well.

Kotoni powered down but kept her pendant in her hand as she pulled the spare key out from under the "Welcome" mat and quietly unlocked the door. Kotoni flicked on a light to find no one in the living room and breathed a quick sigh of relief. She turned the light back off and slunk up the stairs to peer into her aunt's room. Aunt Cho was sound asleep and snoring quietly.

Kotoni frowned. Her aunt only snored when she was on a medicated sleep. She knew her aunt was having trouble sleeping after being fired but when she was in a medicated sleep even gunfire couldn't wake her up.

_I need to convince her to stop that… What if someone broke in while she was sleeping? I can't be around to protect her all the time!_

Unhappy but satisfied, Kotoni closed the door and went to her room instead. It was time for some well-deserved shut eye…

"Kisshu!" she yelled as she opened the door. She was so shocked that she fell backward out of the room and on her butt.

Kisshu was laying back on her bed and raised an eyebrow at her freak-attack.

"Mew Mew Kot-"

Kisshu teleported over and snatched Kotoni's pendant out of her hand. Kotoni jumped up off the ground and shut the door behind her.

Maybe the medicated sleep is a good thing… tonight.

"Geez, foxgirl! Getting a little bit pendant-happy?"

"Gods! You may have scared me for a second, but for some reason I'm not surprised. Why? Oh right, you STALK me! Now, give back my pendant," she yelled, still pressed against the door.

Kisshu smiled and flew back over to her bed.

"That's no way to treat someone who saved your life!" he laughed, wagging a finger. He wasn't catching on to the fact that she was really serious.

"Get out," she said clearly, preparing to fist fight him.

Kisshu took in the look on her face and his smile faded.

"What's your problem, foxy?"

"You. You are those other alien bakas. Now give me my pendant or I'll fight you right now."

Kisshu turned his head toward her and laughed again.

"Aww… she's acting all tough!"

Kotoni stomped up to her bed, grabbed Kisshu's arm and yanked him off her bed as hard as she could. Before he hit the floor though, he caught himself in the air and floated around her.

"Damn. Who pissed you off?"

"You."

Kotoni grabbed a hair-elastic off her side table and tied back her long brown curls. She didn't want her hair to get in the way if she needed to really fight him.

"I like your hair down better," said Kisshu floating over and trying to undo her ponytail. Kotoni spun around and slapped his hand away from her.

Kisshu moved back a bit looking shocked and confused.

"Here's the deal," explained Kotoni, looking him dead in the eye, "Stay away from me. I'm not falling for your twisted mind game. Tell Taruto to stay away from Pudding and Keki to do the same with Mint."

"Keki?" asked Kisshu, "And what mind game? I'm here because… you're interesting. We've been through this. Taruto has had issues dealing with Pudding since we first got here and Keki... Why am I telling this to Keki again?"

"He's trying to mess with Mint. He saved her from falling into the lava earlier. And he can try all he wants but trust me; it is definitely not going to affect her."

Kisshu laughed and said, "Keki? Really? That's hilarious!"

"No. It's stupid. Now, I want you to stay away from me and my aunt if you know what's good for you!"

Kisshu cocked his head and asked, "Your aunt?"

"If you hurt her, I swear I will end you," Kotoni growled angrily.

"You think I'd hurt your aunt just to get to you?" he asked seriously, floating to the ground, "I'd stoop to a lot of lows but I don't mess with people's families."

"But you mess with people. I don't think you ever found me interesting like you said. I think you're here-"

Kisshu put a finger to Kotoni's lips before she could finish.

"It's really annoying how dumb you are."

Kotoni opened her mouth to bite him, but Kisshu pulled his finger away as she did.

"I saved you today. If I were here to spy on you or to mess with you, wouldn't my job be done if you died? Why else would I be here other than to be around you?"

This stopped Kotoni dead in her tracks. He was right. If he didn't really care about her life, he'd have let her die. She couldn't decide if that were better or worse.

"If that's true then you're the dumb one."

"I know," answered Kisshu calmly.

The two stared at each other for a moment, gray and gold eyes exchanging inner turmoil.

"So," started Kisshu, regaining his smirk and exposing a fang, "I did save your life today. You owe me."

"I knew it!" yelled Kotoni, tossing a punch at Kisshu who flew back so she missed.

Kisshu smiled bigger and said, "Control yourself, foxy. I'm not going to hold it against you. I just want a favor in return."

Kotoni glared at him and asked, "What kind of favor?"

Kisshu teleported behind her and wound his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "One guess."

"Pervert!" yelled Kotoni, who was about to push away when she noticed that Kisshu had laid his head on hers. He stayed like that for a moment, holding her close while Kotoni tried to remember how to move her legs.

While she was trying to remember what walking felt like, Kotoni closed her eyes briefly. Kisshu's arms around her… well, it didn't feel horrible. He had a firm grip on her and Kotoni was surprised by the strength he possessed while being so skinny. He was also warm. Not in an unpleasant way, which Kotoni was beginning to view heat as in general, but a comforting way. Kotoni felt the anger drain from her and heard her heartbeat speed up.

She almost leaned back into him and gave in to his embrace when suddenly a pair of fox ears popped out of Kotoni's head. Kotoni shoved away from Kisshu and spun around, noticing her tail as well.

"Aw, come on!" she yelled to no one in particular, as she tried to push her ears back into her head.

Kisshu watched her with a bemused look on his face and said, "Needless to say, I have no idea what just happened."

"It's nothing. Just one of the perks of being a Mew."

"I wouldn't consider that a perk."

"I was kidding, baka!"

Kotoni sighed and gave up on trying to shove her fox ears back into her head. She sat on the floor and leaned back on the side of her bed.

Kisshu floated over and sat cross-legged in front of her, levitating a few inches in the air.

"So why'd the fox ears and tail appear?"

Kotoni blushed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't have to tell you."

"You're blushing. It must be something pretty embarrassing, eh?"

"No…" trailed off Kotoni who made a face and decided to tell the truth, "It happens when your heart rate speeds up too much. Only because of emotions, I guess. It's never happened to me from running."

Kisshu grinned at this new information.

"I make your heart speed up, huh? Wait. What about last time I was here? I could have sworn I was making you nervous then…"

Kotoni laughed at Kisshu's pout and shrugged.

"I was so incredibly pissed at the time that I was relaxed? I don't know. Maybe it only happens after you've been a Mew for a while."

Kisshu smiled again and reached over toward Kotoni. Kotoni twitched away as he did, but Kisshu didn't stop. He started stroking one of her fox ears, very gently.

Kotoni blinked and her eyes widened before instinct took over and Kotoni relaxed, closing her eyes. Kisshu kept stroking her ear as Kotoni swayed a bit and leaned forward. He stopped when her face got close to his and she opened her eyes.

"What the hell?" yelled Kotoni pulling back and blushed again out of embarrassment.

"Apparently, you like that."

"Shut up. Kill me already, okay? This is humiliating."

Kisshu scowled and clenched his fists.

Kotoni looked over at him and scowled back.

"What's with you?"

Kisshu unclenched his fists and grabbed Kotoni's wrists. He pushed her up against the side of the bed and pulled his face close to hers. He looked totally pissed and was actually starting to scare Kotoni.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he growled.

"Really?" asked Kotoni, looking at her captured wrists and starting to hyperventilate, "You could've fooled me."

Kisshu pulled his face even closer so their noses were almost touching.

"I am sick and tired of this. There is no way I can handle dealing with another Ichigo."

"I'm not Ichigo," argued Kotoni, struggling to get free.

"Could've fooled me."

Kotoni stopped fighting and looked Kisshu in the eye. They shone with anger but also something else. Kotoni squinted and realized it was the pain in them that was her original reason for not killing him all those weeks ago.

_Original? What the hell is the reason now? Oh geez… Kotoni, you can't be serious. Listen to youself! You're starting to sound like-_

Kotoni didn't want to admit anything to herself. She was hyperventilating again as her heart felt as though it were ripped straight down the middle. Kotoni looked up at Kisshu, looked distressed and pained. What Kotoni saw looking back at her surprised her. He was still pissed of course, but he also showed concern because of the look on her face.

"What?" asked Kisshu, who eased up on her wrists a bit, "What's with you?"

"You have feelings for me… right?" Kotoni whispered. Kisshu stared at Kotoni for moment, saying nothing. Then he let go of her and swung around so he was sitting next to her instead of on top of her.

"You catch on faster than Ichigo. That I'll admit."

The two sat in silence again for a few minutes. Kotoni could feel her loyalty to her team splintering. It wasn't that she didn't care about her friends, family, or the world. But she couldn't lie to herself. Well, she could. It was more that she was tired of it. She had responsibilities to the world but she was tired of ignoring her responsibilities to herself. And her responsibilities to herself were…

"I lied when I said I could kill you," said Kotoni randomly, "The truth is, I can't. But you understand how messed up that is, right?"

"Of course I do," said Kisshu, putting his arms behind his head, "I saved your life today. Obviously, I wouldn't be able kill you. I should never have followed you home that one day... Then we wouldn't be in this mess. I should've learned from Ichigo."

"Shut up," said Kotoni looking over at him, "For the final time, I'm not Ichigo."

"Believe me, I know. I first fell for Ichigo because she was cute but had a strong temper. I never looked any deeper than that. She's obsessive about her boyfriend, that hippie kid. And she detaches from her emotions. She would be able to kill me if she had to. I'm not saying she wouldn't feel bad about it later, but she's not as emotion-driven as me. And you. Us, I guess."

"There is no us."

"There kind of is. You said so, yourself- I have feelings for you, Kotoni. And I'll admit it. I've thrown away a lot for my feelings before. You're cute, funny as hell, and... different. But what about you? Do you… feel anything?"

_I was afraid he'd ask me that,_ thought Kotoni, warily,_ Of course I'm **attracted** to him. I've never looked at his personality before without trying to hate him, though. But… it's starting to seem like me and him are the same kind of people. Sort of._

"I… I don't know. We're not the same species."

"But you're not totally human, are you?"

"True," answered Kotoni, glancing over at her tail. Kisshu closed his eyes as he leaned against Kotoni's bed and sighed.

"So, I guess this would be my second rejection."

"I never said…" Kotoni trailed off, not knowing how to finish. A war was raging in her head and her heart.

_You know you're starting to get feelings for him. Just say so,_ part of Kotoni was begging.

_But he betrayed his people. Twice. I'm not going to let you end up like him. What's he worth, anyway?_ Argued her other side.

_He's like us. He's out of his mind- in a good way. He's emotional, funny, smart, and he understands. He's worth exactly the same as us._

Kotoni looked over at Kisshu, who looked as if he were dozing off. His long elf-like ears were bent downward and his mouth was open slightly. Kotoni looked down at his exposed stomach. You could only see toned muscle when you were close. He was so skinny from the lack of food and the hardship on his home planet.

Kotoni sighed and moved closer to him, bringing her face to his slowly. She placed her lips lightly on his and gave a gentle kiss. The feeling it gave her was amazing. It wasn't like the kiss Kisshu gave her when he first came into her house. That one was more of a lust-filled way to ease some of the inner-conflict that Kotoni decided had been raging in Kisshu just like it was in her. The kiss only lasted about two seconds and then Kotoni pulled back, blushing.

Kisshu's eyes snapped open and he looked at her in shock.

"Thank you for saving me," whispered Kotoni before Kisshu could say anything.

Kisshu's shocked expression changed into his trademark fanged smirk.

"Anytime, foxy."

"So… what now?"

"I don't know," said Kisshu standing up and stretching his arms, "I mainly just came to talk and… make sure you didn't get hurt earlier."

"You pulled me out of the pit- I don't see how I could've gotten hurt!"

"You know, fighting the other guys…"

"You were worried about me," said Kotoni, aiming to tease.

"Hai," answered Kisshu shamelessly.

Kotoni sighed and thought for a moment.

"I'm not leaving the Mews, you know."

"…I know."

"And you… you aren't leaving your team, are you?"

"Nope. No one will ever know about this."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll avoid you during the fights and... this is definitely not the last time I'm going to show up randomly at your house. As you so eloquently put it, I'm your stalker. So… I should probably get back to the ship soon."

"Okay," said Kotoni standing up and shaking her head at the novelty of the whole thing, "So… see you?"

"Probably. I'm always around," said Kisshu, tossing Kotoni's pendant back to her, "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

Kotoni smiled and leaned in toward Kisshu. Kisshu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her eagerly. Kotoni moved in so she was only an inch from his lips and whispered, "Don't push your luck, Kisshu."

Kisshu opened his eyes, smirked, and shrugged before teleporting away, leaving Kotoni by herself.

_Stop smiling, stop smiling, stop smiling… Oh come on! With being a Mew and all, I haven't done anything for myself since I came to Tokyo! I'll cry about how selfish I am tomorrow! Now let me enjoy this for a while, mean voice that lives in my head!_

Kotoni grabbed a pair of pajamas from her dresser and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got back she crawled into bed and she was still smiling to herself. She stopped a moment, panicked and sat up before chuckling and falling swiftly to sleep.

_Those must be some fantastic sleeping pills Aunt Cho has…_

**?:**

"Paranoia, doubts, pain, and now… betrayal. They're making this so fun."

"You've played enough, already. It's time to make our move!"

"Calm yourself. The time is drawing near and everything is going according to plan perfectly. Soon we will have our revenge. But how much sweeter will revenge be if we shatter their alliances first? …Soon, so very soon."

"So far, we've managed to interfere without being discovered. _When_ they discover us, they may try to unite. We must strike before that happens."

"It won't. Look at them. Such children they are… We could announce ourselves to them and they still wouldn't work together. The time to strike is almost at hand and trust me, we've already won."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: *Ehem* So... I have some explaining to do. _ I'll start off by saying how sorry I am guys! I disappeared on you! And I am so so so sorry! Truth is, I had writer's block at first, but then as schoolwork and such started to pile up on me, I found that I had no time to write fanfic. I admit to having forgotten about this story for a while but I'll be better from now on. I forgot how much I enjoy writing this to be honest. :) One PM really grabbed my attention back to this story. It went along the lines of, "So I haven't actually read your Tokyo mew mew story but i love the show so I promise im gonna. plus, your name made me want to read it so i could become a fan and call myself a 'Corvette'." That really made me smile and I hope you do end up reading the story, girlie. So, for all you Corvettes, a new chapter. xD Plenty of drama. And new plot developements are filling my head already! I can't wait to get going on the next chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 22:

The sky was a breathtaking blue without a cloud in sight as Kotoni and Lettuce walked to school together. The sun was stretching out across the sky, making Kotoni's face feel warm but not uncomfortable.

"I love Mew Aqua…" she sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the sunlight.

Lettuce laughed and replied, "I can tell. You don't seem even a bit feverish. Things have been going so nicely lately. The aliens haven't made any movements in a while."

"I know."

Kotoni blushed at the mention of aliens and found her mind wandering back to her kiss with Kisshu.

_He hasn't come back since that night… I wonder if he's okay. I wonder if he is wondering if I'm okay. I wonder… oh gods, shut up already!_

"Uh… Kotoni?"

"Eh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just slapped yourself…"

"… Of course I did. So what's new with you?"

"My class ranking went up," she said, trying not to look proud.

"Again? What rank are you now?"

"Um… One, actually."

Kotoni gasped and nearly dropped her books, "Seriously? Oh my gods, Lettuce! That's great!"

"It's not that big of a deal, really."

"Not a big deal? Of course it is! You'll be our valedictorian for sure! I'm so jealous! I've been stuck at about rank fifteen all year!"

"That's a good rank, Kotoni! If you really want it to be higher, though, we could study together and-"

"Whoa… Study? Let's not talk crazy here, Lettuce!"

Lettuce smiled and rolled her eyes as they reached the school gate. They arrived slightly early so there were still lots of students standing outside the school chatting. Kotoni scanned the area and spotted Ichigo holding her books in one hand and an intricately painted pot in the other.

"Ichigo!" called Kotoni, waving her over.

"Konichiwa!" greeted Ichigo, proudly waving the small pot in front of them.

"Ichigo, it's so pretty!" exclaimed Lettuce.

"Thank you, Lettuce! Kotoni, what do you think?"

It really was a well-done piece of art. The pot itself was perfect but plain. But the painting… it was vague figures of bright colors- pink, green, purple, blue, orange, and silver. Swirls everywhere that resembled the eyes of the Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, and even Masaya.

"Ichigo… it's beautiful," said Kotoni, following the swirls of colors as they intertwined together.

"I'm giving it to Masaya," she stated proudly, "That way he'll always remember what brought us together. The Mew Mews."

"Oh Ichigo, he'll love it," said Kotoni, "He's over there if you want to give it to him now!"

Kotoni pointed over to the other side of the courtyard where Masaya was leaning on a gate, reading a book. Ichigo grinned at her and Lettuce before speeding off to give Masaya her present. As she walked toward him, Kotoni saw a group fangirls, out of nowhere, move toward Ichigo and block her from her boyfriend.

"Uh-oh," breathed Lettuce, looking at Kotoni with wide eyes.

Kotoni started to run toward Ichigo when a girl who Kotoni recognized as Rin Yamamoto stepped forward, grabbed the pot out of Ichigo's hands and threw it at the ground where it shattered into tiny pieces.

Kotoni reached them a second too late, while Ichigo stared at the fragmented remains of her creation spread across the pavement.

"You bitch!" yelled Kotoni, reaching forward to slap Rin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Rin smugly, while one of her friends grabbed Kotoni's arm, "You're auntie has a certain job interview today. Where is it again? Oh, that's right… Yamamoto Law Firm."

Kotoni heard a distinct click as her jaw flew open.

"My father is on the phone with her as we speak… you wouldn't want to harm her chances now, would you? She sounds awful desperate. You must really be in the shit, huh?"

"You shut up!" yelled Kotoni, grappling a large amount of her classmates' attention, including Masaya's.

Kotoni clenched her fists and looked at Ichigo who seemed to be holding back tears. Masaya set down the book he had been reading throughout the ordeal and approached them.

"What's going on here?" he asked, gesturing toward the broken pot.

"Ask Kotoni," said Rin, changing her demeanor as soon as Masaya joined, "I just got here and was wondering the same thing!"

Masaya looked at Ichigo, who would not meet his eye and then at Kotoni, clearly confused.

"Nothing happened," said Kotoni quietly, "I dropped a pot I made for art class. That's all."

"Then why is Ichigo- hey! Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo ran off with Masaya calling after her. Kotoni continued to glare at Rin and plan out an elaborately detailed assassination.

"Not bad, Kotoni," said Rin, "I'll put in a good word for your auntie. Keep in mind though: I can put in a bad word as well."

With that being said, Rin and her cronies walked off the class as the first bell chimed. Lettuce appeared next to Kotoni and let out a breath she had obviously been holding.

"I can't believe they'd stoop to that."

"I can. And about my aunt… Lattuce, if she can't get some kind of work and fast, we'll have to move. And I can't let that happen with the Mews."

"So Rin…"

"Has more power over me than she knows," sighed Kotoni, "Do you think Ichigo hates me?"

"No… I think she was more upset about what they did than what you said. She worked very hard on that pot. She told me yesterday that she was even going to apologize to Masaya for being so dramatic about the fangirls."

"How ironic."

"Come on," said Lettuce, grabbing Kotoni's arm, "I'm not going to let us be late to class."

The rest of the day dragged by in a miserable blur, with a hand-full of smug smiles from Rin and no communication from Ichigo at all. In fact, Ichigo wasn't speaking to anyone. She just kept her eyes concentrated on the front of the room and kept up a poker face. Masaya would cast her worried glances here and there and try to whisper to her all through class with no response. When the lunch bell sounded, Kotoni breathed a very audible sigh of relief, earning a few laughs from her classmates. At her usual lunch table, with Lettuce, Masaya, and Ichigo, Kotoni could practically smell the awkwardness in the air. Either that or the tuna salad that was being served for lunch.

"Ichigo," started Kotoni, "I so sorry about earlier. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you at all, Kotoni," answered Ichigo in a quiet voice, "It's not your fault… it's mine really."

"What are talking about?" asked Masaya, "Is this still about Kotoni's art project? No one should be sad about that. I mean, I know you were disappointed, Kotoni, but I'm sure you're teacher will give you an extension. And did you see the way Rin and her friends were so eager to help? It kind of makes me happy to know there is such a sense of community in our school."

Kotoni simply stared at Masaya with a blank expression on her face. Lettuce looked away and pretending to be entranced by the other side of the room.

"What?" he asked, as Ichigo stood up.

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you guys later," she said to Lettuce and Kotoni before exiting the cafeteria.

"Ichigo…" said Masaya quietly as she left.

Koton took a long swing from her water bottle as an announcement came over the speakers, "Fong, Pudding, please report to the principal's office immediately… and please get off the roof."

Kotoni spit out her water in a spray that hit poor Masaya right in the face.

"Today is not my day…" he sighed, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Sorry Masaya. Uh, Lettuce? What is protocol here?"

"I don't know," she said, standing slowly, "But I think we should see what's going on."

"Good plan."

Kotoni and Lettuce sprinted down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the highest floor of the school. Kotoni found the closest window and poked her head out. Sure enough there was Pudding, standing on the top of the roof, staring at the sky.

"Pudding! Hey, Pudding, get down here!"

Pudding made no sign that she had heard Kotoni's or Lettuce's shouts, and continued staring up at the clouds.

_Ryou need to pay me more…_ thought Kotoni as she reached for a railing on the edge of the roof and pulled herself up.

"Kotoni, be careful!" shouted Lettuce.

"Thanks for the advice!"

Kotoni swung herself over the railing and walked carefully over to Pudding. When she looked down, she could see that a herd of students had gathered outside to see what was happening.

_Great… an audience. Can today get any worse?_

"Pudding?"

Kotoni crept across the roof and paused when she was next to Pudding.

"Pudding saw him," she Pudding quietly, still staring at the sky.

"Pudding saw- er, you saw who?"

"Taru-taru. Pudding saw him outside her class and climbed out the window. Pudding followed him up here and he disappeared behind a cloud."

"That cloud," she stated, pointing to the only cloud in the clear sky that day.

"Huh. He probably teleported by now if it was really him."

"It was him," she said with conviction, "And Pudding thinks he's still there. You hear that, Taru-taru? Pudding _knows_ you're still there!"

Kotoni shook her head and grabbed Pudding's hand.

"Can we get down, now?"

"... Fine," sighed Pudding, finally pulling her gaze away from the cloud.

Kotoni walked to the edge of the roof with Pudding and watched and Pudding swung herself inside the window with ease. Kotoni looked back at the sky one more time before ungracefully pulling herself inside. Before she did, she saw what looked like a brown ribbon flit from behind the cloud, disturbed from a sudden gust of wind.

_Maybe it is best if I keep that from Pudding_, thought Kotoni solemnly.

Once inside the building, Kotoni was met by a tight embrace by Pudding who had started to cry.

"Pudding is sorry she put Kotoni in danger. Pudding is sorry she followed Taruto. Pudding is sorry for not being the strongest. Pudding is sorry-"

"Pudding, its okay," gasped Kotoni, who was being strangled from Pudding's hug.

Lettuce peered out the window and said, "Everyone is going back inside. We are going to have some explaining to do."

"I have a feeling people will believe us if we say that Pudding climbed the roof on a whim," said Kotoni, smiling, "We'll just say I overreacted."

"That might suffice for the principal," said Lettuce, "But the rumors…"

"People here already think I'm weird as hell. I can handle a few rumors."

Pudding walked back to the window and gazed longingly at the sky again.

"Pudding is sad things are so different now."

"Its okay, Pudding," Lettuce said soothingly, "I don't like it either."

Kotoni watched the girls and thought to herself, _Things must have been so different the last time the aliens came. Maybe they weren't taking things quite as seriously? I guess they wouldn't have to worry so much if they weren't the ones being counted on. That was Deep Blue, before. Now it is them. Must be a hell of a lot more pressure. I wish Pudding and Taruto could see each other though. Pudding is taking this so hard… and it seems like Taruto is too. If I were smart, I'd tell Kisshu to stay out of my life. This must be hurting him like crazy. And I don't want to hurt him… oh lord, am I in deep._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: And she's back again! Hello, and welcome back for my readers. I'm so sorry, guys. That was quite a long absence. But I swear to you, the story shall be finished. Right now, at this very moment, I have the next chapter open in my computer. Writing it as we speak. So expect it soon. I want you all, reviewers and favoriters, to know that it has meant the world to me to have your support and critiques. Look at the publish date- it's been a freaking year. And I'm not done yet. There's a lot to come and I promise that you all will get to read the conclusion. R&R of course!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Tokyo Mew Mew. Shocking, right?**

Chapter 23:

"Hai, Aunt Cho. Of course I'm glad the interview went well," said Kotoni emotionlessly into her cellphone. She was walking to the café and was still feeling a little shaken up after all the excitement that took place earlier.

"You don't sound glad, Kotoni… you should be, though! Mr. Yamamoto took such a keen interest in, not only me, but you! He asked me all sorts of questions about you and your schoolwork. He seems like a very caring kind of employer," Kotoni's aunt continued to jabber into her ear.

"Well, that's real nice, Cho," replied Kotoni, trying for the thousandth time to end the conversation.

"Yes! Yes it is! Oh Kotoni, I have to be honest- I was so nervous about looking for work. In this economy and with the kind of employers in the area, I didn't really think I would be able to find a steady job. And I'm so happy! I think I've got this job locked up! Now we'll get to stay here! How great is that? I don't know about you but I love our new neighborhood, don't you? Our neighbors are so kind and the streets are so clean and-"

Kotoni finally interrupted when she couldn't stand it anymore and said, "Cho- I get it! Everything is going to be okay now! I'll act excited when I'm with you and we can celebrate or something. But I'm standing outside the café and Ryou is going to behead me if I walk in with my phone at my ear."

"Alright dear," said Aunt Cho perkily, "We'll talk later. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble at work!"

Kotoni clicked her phone shut and smiled.

_Aunt Cho really does seem happy. I'm just going to have to live with being under Rin's thumb for a while. I only hope Cho can keep up her good mood after the phone call she'll be getting from the school... _

With a sigh Kotoni opened the gate to the café. Thoughts of a depressed Pudding and Taruto were filling her head as she stepped through the door, distracting her from noticing how very empty Café Mew Mew was. Kotoni walked to the kitchen and exited with a few menus in her hands before she snapped out of her trance and noticed Ryou, Keiichiro, and the other Mews gathered around a computer and gazing at Kotoni with deadpan expressions.

"Eh heh…" chuckled Kotoni awkwardly, setting down the menus on a nearby table.

"Whatever," said Ryou, turning back to his computer.

Mint and Lettuce giggled at Kotoni's expense while Pudding and Ichigo continued to sadly stare out into space. Zakuro, as usual, was in business mode and staring at the computer screen.

"Another attack?" asked Kotoni.

"Another attack," confirmed Zakuro, pulling her hand through her hair.

Keiichiro frowned toward the kitchen and said, "The Cyniclons couldn't have picked a worse time, either. We were about to open and I had just placed a batch of cakes in the oven."

"The cakes are going to have to wait, Keiichiro," said Ryou, decidedly, "Another shock absorber. And we're late. It seems that the aliens already set it off. Whether they did it on purpose to hinder us or by accident, I don't know…"

"It does us no good to speculate," stated Zakuro, hitting a button on the computer that caused her watch and the girls' watches to flash blue.

"Locations set."

All of the girls simultaneously pulled out their pendants and transformed, displaying the pure beauty and power of Earth's protectors. Kotoni herself was beginning to love the sensation of her genes shifting, her body transforming into a part-fox, and become enveloped in the sudden wave of sounds and sights and smells.

"Let's make this a quick one, Mews," declared Ichigo, pulling herself out of her funk long enough to take her role as leader.

The girls took a deep breath and bolted out the door. Zakuro took the head of the group as she was the only one who saw the location of the aliens on the computer before taking off. Kotoni ran at Zakuro's left side until her watch vibrated and gave a small "beep". Kotoni slid to a stop and saw a vast field to her left and a forest to her right.

Kotoni looked around at her teammates who were all slowly turning circles and examining their surroundings. Pudding alone stood still with her arms crossed, staring at the ground.

"That was fast. So… where exactly are we going?" asked Kotoni.

Zakuro looked up from her watch and said, "I think we're headed for the field. That would follow the trend of our direction so far."

"Huh," was Kotoni's reply as she wandered a few feet into the shoulder-deep wild grass.

"Kotoni, be careful," hissed Lettuce, who was staring wearily at the grass, "The Cyniclons could be waiting for us in there!"

"Here's the thing, Lettuce," said Kotoni in a normal speaking voice, "The aliens set off the shock absorber, right? So why doesn't anything seem out of place? And aren't there supposed to be Chimeras frolicking about or something?"

After a pause, Ichigo said, "She's right. _Something _should be happening here."

Mint turned to the sky and shook her head.

"Something is happening, Ichigo."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. We're between a forest and a meadow. Shouldn't there be some animals around? And look at the sky- not a bird in sight."

Kotoni's fox ears twitched as she listened closely to the forest around her. It was true, not a single sound was to be heard.

Kotoni turned to the other girls and shrugged her shoulder, saying, "Let's just keep going, okay? The silence is making me nervous."

The girls nodded and followed Kotoni into the grass. They only had to walk a few more steps when suddenly there was a shift in the air around Kotoni. The Mews sucked in their breaths and pulled out their weapons, ready for a fight. After a moment, Pudding spoke up.

"Was Pudding the only one that saw the air move?"

"No, Pudding, I saw it to," whispered Lettuce, her castanets held high.

Mint breathed a sigh of relief and immediately relaxed her stance.

"Well, gods! I got all worked up for nothing thanks to you guys!"

Kotoni was about to laugh and send back her own sarcastic retort but her throat seemed to clench as she did. Her breathing was still normal and her throat felt no pain so Kotoni tried again to speak. Nothing. She swung around to her friends and clasped her throat, trying her hardest to produce a sound.

"Kotoni?"

Lettuce walked towards Kotoni, looking concerned. Another ripple went through the air when Lettuce reached her, and the other girls ran forward to attack.

_No, you idiots! Don't run into the- oh shit._

As each of the Mews ran toward Kotoni and Lettuce, more ripples shivered in the air. And an even more ominous silence followed.

Ichigo opened her mouth to try and scream, producing the same results as Kotoni. All of the Mews began trying to make any kind of sound, some screaming, and some trying faint whispers.

Zakuro, clearly not bothered by the quiet, grabbed each Mew individually by the shoulder and then gestured that they follow her deeper into the grass. Mint shook her head quickly, gesturing toward the field and mimicking stabbing motions. Zakuro, again, gestured toward the grass. Her intent was clear- they would have to keep going.

Kotoni sighed and thought, _If we can't communicate with each other, this is going to be pretty hard. At least the aliens are in the same boat._

After walking further into the wide field, something startled the girls. A huge tremor rocked the ground beneath them. Kotoni asked "What happened?", forgetting about the imminent silence that would follow. Lettuce was able to read her lips and simply shrugged, lifting her castanets slowly.

Soon another tremor shook the earth below them. Then another and another.

_What is happening?_

With one more resounding tremor, a large Chimera came into view from behind some trees to the far right into the meadow. The Chimera appeared to be half-man and half-bear but was so incredibly large that as it stretched to its full height, it easily stood above the treetops. Close behind the Chimera were the aliens, all flying around the Chimera trying to gain some kind of control.

The Mews ran forward toward the Chimera but paused about ten yards away. The beast was not moving to attack them. The aliens were flying around its head, trying with all their might to give it an order, but to no avail. Shukurimu was the first to notice the girls and tried to shout to his team. Looking frustrated, he sighed dramatically, pulled out his sword, and did a spin-dive from the sky aimed at Mint. Mint leapt out of the way to safety at the last second, but her garter did not. The edge of Shukurimu's sword tore Mint's garter in half causing it to fall to the ground. She gasped and slapped Shukurimu across the face, leaving him stunned for a second before he launched another attack.

Finally, the other aliens switched their focus from the Chimera to the girls, flying down from the sky like deadly bullets. Kotoni shifted her position to avoid combat with Kisshu and found herself locked in combat with Pai instead. To say Pai was powerful would be an understatement. He became completely detached and obviously took time to learn his opponents and build strategies. Kotoni found that no matter how hard she tried to land a blow, Pai would easily dodge and deflect. Within a minute, she found herself out of breath and moving slowly. Too slowly. Pai, finally taking advantage of the situation, knocked Kotoni's fans out of the way and swung his own directly towards her face. Kotoni closed her eyes, knowing that in a moment her life would come to an end.

_After all of this, I am going to lose to Pai. I'm so sorry, girls. Good luck._

In that split second, an unexpected wave of sound flew over the meadow, animal sounds and battle cries alike, and both Kotoni and Pai went crashing to the ground.

Screams and shouts of both Mews and aliens rose up into the air.

"Pudding can talk again!" called Pudding, from somewhere Kotoni couldn't see.

"We all can, I think," yelled Lettuce, "There seems to be a new problem, though."

"P-Pai!" shouted Keki.

"Ichigo, what's going on!"

"Is anyone else paralyzed?" asked Kotoni nonchalantly. She felt surprisingly calm because the paralysis had just saved her life. Only Mint laughed inappropriately in appreciation of Kotoni's reaction while everyone else remained silent.

Kotoni couldn't feel her own body and found herself staring at Pai's limp body next to her, his arm outstretched and holding his lightning-fan out toward Kotoni. His dark eyes gazed coldly at her own silver, offering no information.

"We're all paralyzed," stated Zakuro, regaining some of her composure, "But now can communicate."

"Fat lot of good it'll do us now," spat Taruto. He was in Kotoni's line of sight, some twenty feet from where she was laying, above her head. Next to him was Lettuce, also crumpled to the ground.

Kotoni immediately recognized Kisshu's voice as he yelled, "Pai, I don't mean rush you or anything but I'd really like to get this monkey off my back!"

"We're all stuck like this, dumbass! And yeah, we'd all like it to be over," ridiculed Keki.

"No, I mean I literally have a monkey on my back. And I'd like it to get off!"

"Pudding is only half monkey! And Pudding didn't mean to get stuck on Kisshu's back!"

Shukurimu laughed loudly and called back, "Finally, Kisshu gets off a Mew Mew's back and then a Mew Mew gets stuck on his!"

"You're a comedy genius, Shu," said Kisshu, whose voice was oozing with sarcasm.

Pai was still glaring at Kotoni as he finally spoke, "The shock-absorber's defense is causing our senses to cease function. Before, it erased our ability to produce sound. Now, it's erased our ability to move. If the process continues in a pattern, like I suspect it does, in few minutes we will regain our ability to move but lose another important ability in the process."

"Well then," said Shukurimu, whose voice was taking a sudden turn that Kotoni did not like, "We may not be able to move but neither can the Mews. And now we can give orders to our Chimera. It'll be like a front-row seat to the slaughter."

"Oh shit," sighed Kotoni, still not in the mood to panic after her life had just been spared.

"No!" shouted Mint angrily, "I won't have it! Zakuro- contact Ryou! DO SOMETHING!"

Pai was still silent, his eyes calculating in a way that made Kotoni nervous. The tall grass around them swayed in the wind, ruffling Kotoni's long, silvery hair by her face. It was an odd sensation, knowing something was touching her skin but not being able to sense its presence.

"I can't reach my watch," stated Zakuro, whose voice jumped up an octave.

"Oh gods," muttered Lettuce.

"We've got them now!" yelled Keki, victoriously, "Pai! Give him the order!"

Pai continued to look Kotoni dead in the eye as he yelled, "Chimera, attack!"

The Mews all started screaming at once, causing the aliens to wince in pain from their ultra-sensitive hearing. The Chimera waddled forward and lifted one of its clawed paws above Lettuce. A sudden shift in the air, though, and everyone's motion returned. And the world turned black.

_And there goes sight, _thought Kotoni, nervously.

She stood up and dusted off her skirt as another shout echoed across the field.

"Dammit!" yelled Taruto, from somewhere to Kotoni's left, "Pai, the stupid Chimera scratched me!"

"A-ah! Someone touched me!"

"Calm down Mint, it's me- Zakuro."

"Pai, that damn Chimera is lumbering around like a baka!"

Kotoni felt herself growing weary of all the shouting and began to walk backwards. She knew it probably wasn't the best strategy but if she could just make it outside the space where their senses were being stolen, maybe she could come up with a plan. So, she stayed silent and walked as quietly as possible back to what, she hoped, was the entrance to the meadow they had entered. If she could just get the outer edge and locate the shock absorber, maybe she could slowly but surely make her way towards it. Kotoni crept backwards, praying she wouldn't smack into a tree while she listened to the chaos occurring in the meadow.

_At least their voices are pretty distinctive, _thought Kotoni, _There's Pudding, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro. Okay, good. They all sound like they're panicking but at least they're all alive. Now for the others… well, that was Keki screaming cusses, I believe. And… yes, that was Shukurimu's battle cry. Oh! And that was Taruto! I wonder what just hit him… Let's see. Ah, that was definitely Pai giving the orders. Well, that's everyone except-_

"Ow, what the hell?" Kisshu shouted as Kotoni stepped on his foot.

Kotoni held her breath and tried her best to edge around him silently. The last thing she needed was for him to know what she was trying to do.

"Hey, at least apologize! Gods, who was that? Keki, if it was you, I swear I am going to- but wait. Why would any of my allies stay silent? You must be a Mew."

Kotoni tried to pick up her pace and get away as quietly as possible, but knew that if Kisshu was levitating she had no way of hearing where he was.

"Well, well, well. Which one of you is it, huh? That Mint would probably have started yelling at me as soon as she ran into me, and I just shook off monkey girl. Which one could you be? Care to speak up?"

Kotoni began to start walking even faster, not caring about the noise she was making. If he caught her, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but why linger and let him distract her? Or worse, help lead him right to the shock absorber.

"Hmm… that was just Zakuro's whip somewhere behind me if I heard correctly. You might be the fish girl or the fox girl… or you just might be Ichigo. I know Ichigo isn't one to stay quiet but she also knows I wouldn't think twice about killing her."

Kotoni heard the sound of Kisshu's Dragon Swords being rubbed together. He was much closer to her than she thought.

Suddenly, the sound of Ichigo using a Strawberry Flash came from further inside the meadow and Kotoni could sense Kisshu's disappointment.

"Aw… that's no fun. This would have been the ideal opportunity too. That only leaves fish girl and fox girl. I'm certain fox girl would have made her presence known. Or would she? She has been known to be unpredictable."

Kotoni hadn't slowed her pace at all, even though she felt a little better knowing that Kisshu knew she wasn't Ichigo. At least she would be able to avoid having her head chopped off before she had a chance to save herself.

"Fish girl or fox girl. This is your chance to speak up, Mew. I can sense your presence now. Let me know who you are and I'll let you live."

Kotoni rolled her useless eyes as Kisshu grabbed her arm and exclaimed, "Ah-ha!"

"Now, who could it be?" he asked.

"One guess, Kisshu."

Kisshu's grip on Kotoni's arm loosened.

"Just what I was hoping for."

"Really? I figured you'd be more excited if I was Ichigo so you could stab me in the face."

"Eh. That would be pretty fun. But hey, this could be fun too."

Kisshu pulled Kotoni up against him and brought his other hand up to her cheek.

"It's weird not being able to see you," said Kisshu in a lower voice, "But this is kind of nice. Your skin is very soft."

Kotoni felt her cheeks heat up and heard Kisshu chuckle as they did.

"Kisshu, this isn't really the time or the place."

"It's okay, the fighting has been growing fainter ever since I've been trying to chase you down. Speaking of which, you should have spoken up. What if I thought you were someone else?"

"You'd have skewered me," she stated.

"Don't say it like it's nothing!" he exclaimed.

"How do you want me to say it?"

"I don't know," said Kisshu, wrapping one arms around Kotoni's waist while keeping on hand against her cheek, "Like you're scared. Or maybe… excited."

Kisshu used his arm around her waist to pull Kotoni's body against his tightly.

Kotoni immediately started to pull away saying, "Um… Kisshu, we probably have a couple seconds left until sight comes back. And the last thing we need is for someone to see-"

Kisshu growled quietly and pulled her back.

"But I want-"

Suddenly another ripple went through the air, and Kotoni felt the painful sting on sunlight in her eyes. Kisshu's eyes widened and he immediately teleported himself out the compromising position he had been in with Kotoni. Kotoni was surprised to see just how far she had wandered from the fight. In the distance she could see the aliens falling from the air and her teammates who were shaking and hitting their weapons with their hands. The Chimera was finally able to fight the girls with full force, and began batting its giant claws at them. Kotoni looked at her surroundings and realized she was in the exact spot where the loss of sense began.

"Kisshu, you should probably get back to your team. Like now."

"Why the rush?" asked Kisshu, raising an eyebrow, "Besides, I kind of want to know what ability I just lost before I go running into a fight."

"Oh yeah, because that is _so _like you. Wouldn't want to make a rash decision, would we? Quit stalling and get going."

Kisshu summoned his swords and began swinging them carefully. After examining them, he shrugged and jumped upward only to land right on his butt. Kotoni shrieked with laughter as Kisshu quickly stood up and brushed himself off with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Hilarious. I don't know exactly what the shock absorber did but I can't summon energy or fly."

"Like the maze!"

"I guess. But our weapons are still here."

"Well, that's good enough for me. Run along now."

"Why are you trying so hard to get rid of me? Bored already, foxy?" teased Kisshu, strolling up to her again.

"Okay, enough," said Kotoni, stepping back, "GO!"

"Why don't you go?" asked Kisshu casually, looking around the area, "Clearly, there is some reason you want to be over here by yourself so bad."

Kotoni sighed and decided there was no way she could exit the area of the shock absorber's effects without alerting Kisshu. She kicked up her super speed and sprinted to where the other girls were. She would just have to get someone else to go find it.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Why won't they work?"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Kotoni pointed her fans at a grounded Taruto and shouted, "Ribbon Fan Frost!"

Nothing. All of the girls had their weapons but could not perform attacks.

"Kotoni, where were you?" yelled Ichigo, using her Strawberry Bell without its power to shove Shukurimu's sword away from herself.

"Busy, Ichigo," answered Kotoni, still swishing her fans around trying to get some response, "Lettuce, come here real quick."

As far as weapons were concerned, all of the girls would still be able to fight to some extent except Lettuce. A pair of castanets would offer no help if they could not perform attacks.

Kisshu had made it to his teammates and was watching Kotoni carefully as she whispered into Lettuce's ear. Lettuce nodded and Kotoni waved Ichigo over. The aliens were becoming frantic to separate them but Pudding, Zakuro, and Mint were holding them off with whatever attacks they had left.

"Ichigo, I know what Ryou told us but you are going to have to fight with Kisshu. Lettuce can't fight so she's going to get outside of this area and try to find that shock absorber. I was going to, but Kisshu noticed me sneaking off and knows that something is up," Kotoni whispered in a hurry.

Ichigo nodded and immediately began to sprint toward Kisshu, her Strawberry Bell held up high.

"Come on, Kisshu! Too afraid to face me now?" she taunted as she neared the green-haired alien.

Kisshu growled and summoned his swords, preparing to fight Ichigo with everything he had.

"Now, Lettuce," hissed Kotoni, lifting her fans and planning to enter the fight with Kisshu and Ichigo.

Lettuce sprinted off into the distance as quickly as she could while Kotoni gracefully stepped into Kisshu and Ichigo's battle.

"I will kill you once and for all, Ichigo!" shouted Kisshu as he swung his sais at her face. Kotoni caught the swords with one of her fans and shoved them away from her teammate.

"Not if I can help it," she stated boldly, returning to a defensive stance.

Kisshu pouted and simple stated, "I don't like these odds. Where's the fun?"

As soon as he said it, a giant bear paw swung down between the Mews and himself. From across the large furry paw Kisshu grinned.

"Now these are odds I can handle."

"Hey, we can't use any of our weapons! Why is the chimera still here?"

"You didn't figure it out yet? This wave took away mentally-powered attacks. You can only attack physically, now. With this giant Chimera's brute strength, you don't stand a chance," explained Kisshu, smirking and sharpening his swords.

_He's right, _thought Kotoni, _But if we can hold him off long enough, a different sense will be taken. We just have to last that long._

Kotoni hopped onto the Chimera's paw and leapt back when it tried to use its other one to flatten her. The Chimera roared in pain as it threw a hit at its own foot.

Kisshu frowned at the giant beast as he calmly strolled around it to throw an attack at Ichigo.

_Just keep the fight going as long as you can, Kotoni, _she advised herself.

Kotoni leapt onto the Chimera's back and ran up to the top of its head.

"What the hell, Kotoni?" yelled Mint's voice from somewhere else in the field.

"Pudding is scared for Kotoni!" called Pudding as she blocked Pai's fan with her Pudding Ring.

"Is that girl absolutely insane?" shouted Keki, momentarily distracted from his fight with Zakuro.

Kotoni looked down, realizing she was several stories above the ground.

_Okay, don't lose your nerve now, _she thought to herself, _Just keep the Chimera distracted. Maybe you can even make it cause some damage to itself. Hold out for a little longer. Just make sure its not a threat until a different sense disappears._

The Chimera, being part bear, could not reach its paws to where Kotoni was. To try to shake her off rather than swat at her, the Chimera fell to all fours. Kotoni leapt further down its back and held onto its fur for dear life as it began to shake its body.

Kotoni could hear Shukurimu laughing somewhere off to her left.

"That Mew is going to get crushed!"

"You shut up, dumbass!" yelled Mint.

"Kotoni, get down!" ordered Ichigo, "It's too dangerous!"

The Chimera stood up again and Kotoni ran back up to the top of its head.

"Foxgirl, you are a complete idiot!" screamed Kisshu, looking up at her from his fight with Ichigo.

Finally, the ripple that Kotoni had been hoping for shook the air.

"Yes!" she cried in victory, knowing that with their powers restored, the girls would be able to eliminate the Chimera and stand a better chance against the Cyniclons.

But then Kotoni felt the familiar numbness she felt earlier. The girls simultaneously screamed for her to get off the Chimera as they fell to the ground. Kotoni looked down and felt the Chimera's body, as well as her own, fall to the ground.

_That was such a stupid idea… _thought Kotoni before she hit the ground and the world faded to black.


End file.
